Saving Sirius
by PNWHufflePuffin
Summary: This is a story that takes place directly after Order Of The Phoenix. We find Harry getting word from a woman named Embry working in the department of mysteries that the veil isn't all it seems and that saving Sirius may be a possibility after all. Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off on a race against time to discover the truth behind the Veil.
1. Chapter 1

**Restarting my attempt at this story and I'm much happier with it and plan to pursue and publish more often. This is a story that takes place directly after Order Of The Phoenix. Sirius Black was my favorite character out of the Harry Potter series, and this story explores what may have happened had we dug deeper into what the veil in the Department Of Mysteries was in fuller detail. I remember the first time I read the book I was waiting and waiting as I read for more detail on this, that Sirius's death never felt quite official. Now that I am re reading the books as an adult this brought up an idea for a story diving into the potential of what the veil is and where it takes you. We find Harry getting word from a woman named Embry working in the department of mysteries that the veil isn't all it seems and that saving Sirius may be a possibility after all. Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off on a race against time to discover the truth behind the Veil. Desperate to see his god father again Harry must decide whether he can trust Embry. Especially when a troubled past between her and Sirius comes to light in the events.**

 **Chapter One – Whispers behind the veil**

Harry found himself being jolted awake from another night of restless sleep. His limbs were tangled in a mess of sheets and blankets, his clothes soaked in a cold sweat. Slowly as he opened his eyes he saw no light shining in from the window in his room at the burrow. With a sigh of frustration he realized it was long before morning when the rest of the Weasley's, and Hermione who was staying at the burrow as well, would be awake.

He had arrived at the burrow the night previously alongside Dumbledore, and his first day here had brought him great comfort. It was the shortest stay he had ever experienced at the Dursley's and there was never a time where he needed to be with his friend's more than he did now. He suspected that Dumbledore knew this and that's why he had been so lucky, he had hardly forgotten their talk in his office.

He was staying in Fred and George's old room for they now owned a shop in Diagon Alley where they had set up their joke shop. Above the shop was a small flat in which they were staying in. Their old room was littered with reminisce of their presence though. Candy wrappers from ton tongue taffies, pieces of fireworks, and drafted papers on products could be found all throughout the small room. Mrs. Weasley had made such a fuss over this, but Harry had told her he thought it was funny and it didn't bother him in the least.

Harry sat up in his bed and reached for his glasses on the bedside table. Sleep had evaded him once more and he knew better than to think he could fall back into a peaceful slumber at this point. Harry had enjoyed his friends company but he hadn't confined in them of the grief that was still tearing through him from the loss of his god father. The truth was he hadn't experienced a night's sleep in a week now that wasn't riddled in awful dreams. Mostly those of Sirius falling through the veil and Bellatrix's awful laugh ringing in his ears.

He tried to shake these thoughts reaching clumsily for the switch to turn on the small lamp sitting on the bedside table. He heard the click and the room filled with light, he reached down into his already open trunk bellow him and pulled out the leather-bound photo album Hagrid had given him.

Flipping to the page that held his now favorite picture, the one that showed both his parent's and Sirius their best man, beaming back at him on their wedding day. Harry smiled at the cocky grin on Sirius's young and handsome face, longing to have known him before Azkaban left its mark upon him. Perhaps had Sirius survived the night at the department of mysteries he would have. Sirius's name was clear now after all, he could have strolled out in the sunlight whenever he please instead of being confined at Grimmauld place that he hated so.

Harry shut the photo album and put it back into his trunk. He couldn't bear to torcher himself further thinking of Sirius wandering throughout that place alone.

Later that morning Harry was sitting around the table with all the Weasley's including the twins who had stopped by for breakfast with the family. Bill was also present with his now girlfriend Fleur who Harry knew from the Triwizard competition he competed in with her. She had given harry quite the surprise when he had first arrived and she swooped down on him kissing both cheeks and baring the news of her engagement with Bill. Ron seemed pleased as Harry often caught him staring at her stupidly forgetting about whatever he was doing. Harry laughed for even now Ron's fork hovered right below his mouth forgotten as he listened intently to what fleur was talking about. Hermione had clearly noticed as well for she let out a sigh and rolled her eyes turning her attention to Harry.

"So, have you seen the Prophet has flipped on their coverage of you now. Less talk of crazy and more of you being the chosen one." She rolled her eyes again at this and Harry laughed. He felt uncomfortable at this subject deep down though for he had yet to confined in Hermione and Ron about his talk with Dumbledore. That the chosen one rumor really wasn't that farfetched in reality.

"Oh yes, Harry Potter, the great chosen one that will save us all!" Cried out Fred, as he and George Saluted Harry from across the table. Fred looked as if he were going to follow up with this joke but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Mr. Weasley stood up from his chair and walked to the door, peaking out the window before opening the door to reveal Remus Lupin standing there.

"Hello Arthur, I'm sorry to drop in like this but I just got word of something I was hoping to talk to you about" Lupin said while Mr. Weasley gestured for him to come in.

"Hello everyone." Lupin said looking around the table at everyone, but his eyes stopped at Harry and he offered him a smile.

"I didn't expect to see you here, short stay with your Aunt and Uncle this year?" He asked still giving Harry a kind smile.

"Yeah I don't know how I lucked out on that one, but I'm grateful." Harry said returning his smile. Lupin turned his attention back onto Mr. Weasley quickly though, there was an air of urgency and impatience that was starting to catch Harry's attention.

"Well Fleur and I are off for the day, we will catch you later" Bill said standing up and taking Fleur by the hand.

"We're going to take off too, have to open the shop." Fred said enthusiastically.

"We'll see you guys later today, mum is taking you shopping today." George said in a fake whisper to Ginny that they all heard clear is day.

"So much for the surprise!" Mrs. Weasley called after them as they all hurried out the door and loud pops sounded as they apparated off to their destinations.

"The rest of you head upstairs and get ready as you now know we are going to head to Diagon Alley here soon." Mrs. Weasley said to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Lupin seated himself at the table with Mr. Weasley as Harry and the others walked out of the kitchen. Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley made a point to close the door behind them.

"I wonder what's going, I don't think I've ever seen Lupin so restless." Hermione expressed to them and Harry nodded agreeing with her. Ron pressed his ear to the door of the kitchen and frowned.

"Mum's placed a muffling charm, I can't hear a thing." This disappointed Harry but was hardly a surprise for Mrs. Weasley felt they had no business in the order's business until they were older and always kept them out of business if she could.

"Well I nicked a couple of these from George and Fred, figured we might need them again someday." Ginny said with a mischievous grin that reminded Harry very much of the twins she had just spoke of. She then pulled a very familiar object out of her pocket that harry recognized immediately as an extendable ear.

"Brilliant Ginny!" Ron said excitedly clasping her on the shoulder as they placed it at the foot of the door and huddled together to listen. Hermione looked nervous at intruding upon what Mrs. Weasley obviously hoped to keep private but she too huddled in anyways.

"We need to look into this Molly, I don't care how farfetched it may seem. I see no reason for Embry to lie." Lupin said and he sounded quite frustrated.

"What does she have to gain though?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Exactly! She has no reason to help us unless she truly thought there was something more to the veil." Lupin exclaimed and Harry felt his heart nearly stop at this statement, Hermione beside him let out a small gasp.

"I'm going to meet with her and Lupin today at the Three Broomsticks while you take the kids shopping." Mr. Weasley said.

"Thank you, Arthur I can't just leave this untouched." Lupin said his voice full of gratefulness and relief that he had been heard out.

Ginny pulled the extendable ear back to her and gestured for them to follow her back up the stairs. Harry nodded and quickly followed not wishing to be caught eavesdropping upon their conversation. They climbed the stairs quickly and all huddled into Ron's room.

"What the hell was that about?" Ron asked looking as shocked as Harry felt.

"They said something about the Veil, do you think this has to do with Sirius?" Harry asked his mind rushing at trying to figure out what else that could mean before his hopes got set any higher.

"Well, that is the only thing I can think of too." Hermione said finally after a moment of silence her eyes wide.

"The cloak, we've got to see what they talk about in The Leaky Cauldron." Harry said firmly. He had to know more, and he had to know the unfiltered truth that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley might give him to protect his feelings.

"I can distract mum while you guys sneak off. We'll do it when we visit Fred and George's shop it's bound to be utter chaos in there." Ginny said firmly, a look of adventure blazing in her eyes. Harry felt a rush of gratitude and affection towards her. He turned to Ron and Hermione and they simply nodded back, for he knew they cared for Sirius almost as much as he had.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Face

Later that day Harry had arrived in Diagon Alley with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. His heart felt as if it could beat out of his chest, his mind elsewhere with the possibility of seeing Sirius again. He hadn't the slightest idea how he was managing to calmly act like it were just any other day, like he hadn't heard their conversation in the kitchen with Lupin that very morning. Besides the fact that it was crucial Mrs. Weasley suspected nothing of them so they could sneak off once they arrived in Fred and George's shop as planned

Harry was so wrapped up in thoughts of what he had heard that he had almost forgotten about Voldemort for the time being. Mrs. Weasley was far more distracted by other things to notice Harry's dismay he realized as he truly started to take in the surroundings of Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley had changed from the friendly place he had always traveled to each year before he had taken off to Hogwarts to start a new year. The streets were far less crowded and the people who were out shopping remained in tight groups, he was used to many friendly "Hello's" but now people hardly dared to make eye contact with others not in their group. The shops that usually bared bright colored advertisement posters and displays were replaced with "Have you seen this wizard" posters with horrible photographs of Azkaban escapees. Harry felt a horrible lurch in his stomach as he recognized none other than Bellatrix in one of the posters, her awful face glaring down at him.

"Harry are you coming?" Hermione asked gently, but also giving him a look of urgency with a quick glance Mrs. Weasley's way. Harry nodded and quickly kept walking, not having realized he had stopped in thought.

"Alright everyone, I'm off to meet Remus for a bit, stick close together now and do not wander off alone." Mr. Weasley said in a firm tone at a cross street leading to what Harry knew to be his destination of The Leaky Cauldron. He kissed Mrs. Weasley's cheek who wore a nervous expression before he hurried down the road his cloak swishing behind him.

"Mum could we go and see Fred and George's shop now please?" Ginny asked looking up at Mrs. Weasley hopefully.

"Yeah I'm dying to see it!" Ron added.

"Alright I suppose that would be a good place to start, follow me." Mrs. Weasley said and they started off again down the road. Harry anxious to arrive so he could give them the slip and get down to business on finding out what on earth Lupin had been talking about.

He knew immediately when they arrived at Fred and George's shop with no question though. The place was a bright spot in a now dim Diagon Alley with a large sign reading "Weasley Wizard Weezes" in bright orange lettering. The windows were full of displays of their products and not a single "have you seen this wizard" sign could be seen. Ron and Harry exchanged giant grins with each other as they walked in together.

The place to Harry's pleasant surprise was absolutely booming with business, everyone had seemed to let down their guard while inside. He hardly wondered why because the place radiated the essence of simple fun. He watched as Mrs. Weasley was dragged off to a display of something called pigmy puffs by Ginny.

"Let's go while she's distracted we aren't going to have much time." Ron said leading them down a deserted isle of Nosebleed Nougats. Harry slipped the invisibility cloak out of his bag where he had tucked it that morning and quickly threw it over them.

"I don't know how we are going to go unnoticed, Mrs. Weasley was so worried back there." Hermione said looking nervous.

"We'll worry about that later, lets sneak out while those girls have the door open." Harry said gesturing towards a group of girls who had just paid and were headed for the door. He knew Hermione had a point but he didn't care, he was so close to getting the information he was desperate for. They slipped out the door unnoticed and paused momentarily watching to see that Mrs. Weasley was still distracted, and she was for now Fred had joined her and Ginny.

Harry quickly led them down the streets towards the leaky cauldron as quickly as they could while remaining safely hidden beneath his cloak.

"Hurry we can sneak in while that man is leaving." Ron whispered frantically to Harry and Hermione who followed his lead and made it in noticed. Mr. Weasley, Lupin, and a woman Harry didn't recognize sat together at the end of the very nearly empty bar.

"Come on." Harry whispered and they slowly and careful moved across the bar towards the group, hardly daring to breathe. Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione's wrists and the kneeled down together next to a plant a few feet away from them, their voices audible now.

Harry figured the woman sitting with Mr. Weasley and Lupin was the person Lupin had mentioned in the kitchen that morning named Embry. She was a beautiful woman who was very tall and had Auburn hair that fell around her shoulders in waves.

"I've worked in the department for years, and when I first was signed on any talk of the veil left me with an angry boss." The woman said looking very seriously between Mr. Weasley and Lupin.

"But why?" Asked Lupin, his face wore a look of desperation that matched the way Harry was feeling at this point.

"Well it's been there for ages, it's a great mystery to most people who work in the office but it always transfixed me. So, I quietly tried to dig up answers from a man who oversaw the department before he retired and was replaced with my now boss who is very hush hush on the veil." She said.

"That was Jemeriah Clarkson, right?" Asked Mr. Weasley whom worked in the Ministry as well and Embry nodded.

"Yes. And basically, what it comes down to is he believed it to be a portal, something the Ministry used in much older days before Azkaban was around." She said looking rather grave.

"So, it's… a prison?" Lupin asked looking confused. Harry heart was nearly beating out of his chest now because it seemed Sirius could be alive then, but in a prison. Sirius had spent nearly half his life in a prison, the thought of him in another made Harry feel sick.

"Well if he was right then yes, he retired before we could investigate further so it's still a bit unknown but Mr. Clarkson is a brilliant wizard whom I trust to have a lot of insight on this." She said.

"Why do you want to help us, why tell us this when this is a great risk to your job?" Mr. Weasley asked, Lupin shot him a look but Mr. Weasley stayed firm.

"It's true Remus with everything going on exhausting Order members on what at this point seems to be a goose chase in these dark times is hard for me to wrap my head around." Mr. Weasley said.

"He is a part of the Order and he is our friend we must at least see what this Mr. Clarkson man has to say before we give up." Lupin said angrily.

"Have you even thought about what would happen if Harry gets word of this and it turns out to be false!" Mr. Weasley cried out.

Harry didn't need to hear anymore, he threw of the cloak to which Mr. Weasley, Lupin, and Embry all jumped in surprise, Hermione and Ron slowly stood up behind him as well.

"I already know, Mr. Weasley… and I want to do something." Harry said.


	3. Chapter 3 - Journeys Beginning

Harry took in the scene he had created. Lupin looked surprised but Harry was more drawn to the undertones of his expression, for Harry could swear he looked almost a bit relieved to see Harry standing there. Embry looked taken a back and uncomfortable, in which Harry didn't blame her. She had already been caught in the middle of Lupin and Mr. Weasley's disagreement, and now three teenagers had popped out of thin air ambushing what was supposed to be a private conversation. Mr. Weasley's shock of their appearance was slowly fading into a look of almost exhaustion. He took off his glasses and placed them upon the shabby bar table, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"How did you know we would be meeting here?" Mr. Weasley asked slowly as he placed his glasses back on and looked up at them for answers.

"We heard your conversation at the burrow this morning, we heard talk of the veil and we wanted to know more." Hermione piped up, her voice was apologetic but imploring.

"We had to know more, I knew immediately Lupin was talking about Sirius." Harry said desperate for Mr. Weasley to understand and desperate for answers.

"I understand Harry, I really do and I hope very much you're not left disappointed. I must go and find Molly before she works herself into a panic about where you three have gone though." Mr. Weasley said giving Harry a look that was filled with sadness. He slowly stood up and pulled on his old cloak and headed for the door of the pub. Harry did feel sorry for him having to relay the news that Ron, Hermione, and himself had once again found themselves immersed in information that wasn't meant for them but much older members of the order of the phoenix to deal with. He shook these thoughts however reminding himself that this was his business, this was about Sirius.

"Hello, Embry it is right?" Hermione asked seating herself at the small table with Lupin and the woman. Harry and Ron followed her direction and took a seat next to her as well. Embry looked taken aback at Hermione whom she didn't know addressing her with a question, but nodded for Hermione to continue to her question.

"Why do you want to help Sirius Black, when he is known to be an awful dark wizard who murdered people and escaped Azkaban?" Hermione asked and Ron looked quite taken aback at her abrasive question.

"Well he was cleared of all charges, Hermione." Ron pointed out fairly.

"I know Ron, but the image he had leaves an impression unless you knew him as we did. I'm sorry to be so blunt but I've read what very little there is about the Department of Mysteries and this is a great risk for you to take with your career to even talk to us." Hermione said giving Embry an apologetic but questioning stare.

"I do understand where you're coming from, but you see I did know Sirius, I went to Hogwarts with him." Embry said.

"Really? You knew him back then?" Harry blurted out surprised by this information but now that she said it he did notice she looked to be the same age as Lupin and Sirius. Just less aged for she had neither suffered years in Azkaban or the afflictions of being a werewolf as Sirius and Lupin had.

"I did, and when he was taken away to Azkaban I couldn't believe Sirius was behind what he was accused of. Now all these years later I heard of what truly happened and how he was thought to have perished in the very department in which I work. I felt implored to reach out to Remus to share my knowledge of the veil if there was even a sliver of hope of helping." She finished sadly and Harry was starting to be drawn to trusting this woman for she seemed genuine in her sadness for Sirius.

"Is there a way to get through the veil without basically risking death?" Ron asked speaking for the first time.

"We need to meet with Mr. Clarkson, he knows far more on the veil than I do and he can help more than I." Embry answered.

"I think we should start our journey to meet him today as we talked about previously, Harry will be accompanying now for Sirius was his godfather and I know better than to try and talk him out of it." Lupin directed, Hermione and Ron both looked as if they were going to speak up but Lupin with a smirk held up a hand and cut across them.

"Yes, I know you two will be coming along for the Journey we just have to…" but lupin was cut off by the door to the pub slamming open and hitting the wall with a loud bang.

Mrs. Weasley strode into the bar with Mr. Weasley and Ginny in tow looking fearful of her wrath for she did looked quite furious.

"How could you sneak off like that, with seeing how this place has changed!" She shouted pointing furiously towards the bare streets of a once happier Diagon Alley. Hermione looked guilty, Ron horrified.

"Mrs. Weasley I'm sorry, I really am, but I had to know about what I heard this morning… about Sirius." Harry said quietly.

"That's all very understandable but it's time to get back home, this isn't the best place to discuss business… Remus and Arthur will continue this." Mrs. Weasley said gesturing for them to stand and follow her.

"What no way! I'm going with them to meet Mr. Clarkson and find out more about the veil." Harry cried out incredulously, how could they possible believe he would just go home now.

"Harry after what happened in the Department of Mysteries, I think it's time to leave this one to us. We're just worried one of these times you three get lost in one of your adventures you're going to end up seriously hurt." Mr. Weasley said gently.

"This isn't just some pointless adventure, this about Sirius, and it's my fault he's even dead or wherever he is!" Harry said frustrated.

"Harry…" Mrs. Weasley started to say but Harry didn't want the pity and cut across her.

"Sirius was always there when I needed him, he lived in a cave and survived off rats when I was in the Triwizard Tournament even. If you think anything but that I'm going to do the same for him then you're crazy."

"I'm helping him mum, Sirius was our mate." Ron said to and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Can we please get on the journey to Mr. Clarkson?" Harry asked shifting his attention back on Embry and Lupin before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could say anything else on stopping him.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Bump In The Road

That next morning Harry woke up from a dreadful night of sleep, amazed his restless mind had even drifted off for the short time he had managed to fall asleep. He had wanted to set off with Lupin and Embry that very second it had been decided in the bar that they would go and meet Clarkson, but Mrs. Weasley would not hear anything of it. She tearfully convinced them that if they were going to go against her wishes to at least wait until the next morning to set off for their own safety. Harry knew he was causing Mrs. Weasley much burden taking off with Ron and Hermione in these dark times so he grudgingly agreed to abide by her one wish.

After he had finished dressing himself and had started to pack a small rucksack a knock came on his door. After he had said to come in an already dressed Ron and Hermione entered looking tired.

"Lupin should be here in about a half hour, decided to wait up here with you because I can't take mum crying or yelling again." Ron said flopping down on the bed.

"I really do feel bad about upsetting her, but how can I not attempt to help Sirius?" Harry said folding his cloak of invisibility up carefully and placing it in his small bag.

"What do you think of Embry?" Hermione asked changing the subject with a guilty look upon her face at mention of Mrs. Weasley.

"I'd be curious to know more about how she knew Sirius, she seemed genuine though." Harry answered, thinking back to Embry's look of remorse at mention of Sirius.

"Well Sirius did have a rough time at it… anyone who heard his story would feel sorry for the guy, especially being told by Lupin who could tell it the honest way." Ron pointed out.

"It just feels almost a little bit too good to be true." Hermione stated in a careful voice looking nervously at his reaction to this. He knew she had a point for he himself had thought this too but he had already let the hope balloon up so much he pushed these thoughts away.

"I get that too a bit, but a chance at seeing Sirius again after everything is a chance I'll take no matter how small." He said back to her and Ron nodded in agreement but they were distracted by a loud crack outside that signaled someone having arrived by apparition.

They all three rushed to the window to see if it was Lupin arriving but they all were shocked to see a different familiar figure walking up, Hermione even gasped. The man was wearing bright purple robes, his long grey hair and beard blowing lightly in the morning wind. Albus Dumbledore had arrived at the burrow, and with a look at each other they all three rushed out the room and down the stairs.

Walking through the threshold of the kitchen Harry saw the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had let Dumbledore in and seated him at the table where they were sitting as well.

"Ah, Harry! So good to see you again so soon, and Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley as well of course!" Dumbledore said cheerfully gesturing for them to sit down.

"Headmaster, what are you doing here?" Harry asked curiously after Ron, Hermione, and himself had been seated at the table.

"I invited him here." Mrs. Weasley said before Dumbledore could answer the question himself.

"Look, Dumbledore, I know Voldemort is back in the open and things are more dangerous out there, especially for me and all but Lupin and a woman from the Department…" Harry started to say, bursting into explanation but Dumbledore held up a hand for him to stop.

"I know all of this Harry, I understand the hope is to get more information on a lead of being able to help Sirius." He said, not as a question but as a statement, Harry opened his mouth but was cut off by Dumbledore again but this time he addressed Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly this last year I made grave mistakes with how I treated both Harry and Sirius, that is why I feel I owe it to Harry to make this choice and take a chance on this." Dumbledore said and Mrs. Weasley looked horrified for clearly this isn't what she expected of Dumbledore's visit upon her request.

Two loud cracks echoed outside before she could speak though, in which Mr. Weasley jumped up to attend to. Harry tried to convey all his thanks into a significant look Dumbledore's way, who gave him a small nod in return before Lupin and Embry walked into the kitchen with Mr. Weasley.

"Now I trust Remus to keep an eye on these three and I have arranged a Portkey to safely transport them all to the village in which Mr. Clarkson lives. The Portkey leaves in 5 minutes time." Dumbledore continued placing an old tin can upon the table.

"I must be off, please be careful and watch out for each other." Dumbledore said standing up and walking towards the door.

"And Molly, these kids are capable and you can trust them to handle themselves." He said and bowed to Mrs. Weasley before taking off through the door, a loud crack sounding a few seconds later.

"Please… Please be careful." Mrs. Weasley said hugging them all, Lupin even. Harry put his finger on the tin can, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, and Embry following his lead and doing the same. Moments later he felt himself being pulled somewhere behind his navel and the kitchen disappeared into a blur.

A loud thud sounded as they Hermione, Ron, and himself came crashing to the ground. Lupin and Embry remained standing but only barely, Lupin reaching to help Ron and Hermione up as Embry stretched out her hand to him. Once she had pulled him up Harry took in his surroundings, the unfamiliar road had only one house on it and Harry knew that must belong to the man they were seeking to talk with.

"Follow me, I don't want to stay out in the open even though there is really no chance Voldemort or the Death eaters have gotten word of our intentions." Embry commanded and they all nodded and followed her lead towards the lone house at the end of the lane.

"Is that Mr. Clarkson's house?" Harry asked looking at the small brick house as it came into detail as they got closer. It looked well-kept and friendly as smoke poured out of chimney into the air.

"Yes, that is his home, I sent him an owl yesterday evening and he should be expecting our arrival." Embry said and led them up the front stairs to the door of the house, knocking three times and stepping back to await an answer. Harry heard the locks click several times before the door finally swung open. An older man stood at the door, he was in his fifties with greying hair but his face was friendly and held much youth in it still.

"Come in, and feel free to have a seat in the living room." The man said gesturing for them to come in, and giving a specific welcoming nod and smile to Embry who he obviously knew. Harry walked into the house with the others, and seated himself on the couch in the living room, Ron and Hermione sitting on either side of him while Lupin and Embry sat in two cushy arm chairs. The house was very comfortable and warm, and books lined many shelfs and coffee tables, Harry saw Hermione's eyes hovering over the books closest to them curiously reading titles. The man came back into the room with a tray of tea and cups setting them down on a coffee table before seating himself in a chair as well.

"You got my owl then, Mr. Clarkson?" Embry asked.

"Yes, but you didn't offer much detail, what has happened?" Mr. Clarkson responded leaning forward and listening with rapt attention as Lupin told of what happened at The Department of Mysteries and Embry filled in some blanks on the information's she had given them all.

"So this man was your godfather?" Mr. Clarkson asked turning his attention on Harry after a moment of thoughtful silence that followed Lupin and Embry's tale.

"Yes and he was a truly great man, none of what the Dailey Prophet said about him was ever true… I'm desperate to try and help him." Harry said sincerely, looking at Mr. Clarkson hopefully for whatever kind of answer he could possible provide.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Sirius, but if you loved him you're better off letting him go." Mr. Clarkson said with a frown.


	5. Chapter 5 - Simply Complicated

As Harry sat upon the small couch in Clarkson's living room he felt as though a Dementor had swooped into the room and drained it of all its previous happiness. The room was no longer friendly and welcoming as it had been moment before. Clarkson's words left it feeling sad and like just another place Harry would have to associate with pain as he did with so many other places. Greif rippled through Harry's chest, Sirius's smiling face from his parent's wedding photograph appeared vividly in his mind, was he really about to lose his godfather all over again?

"Mr. Clarkson sir, what does that mean though?" Hermione asked apprehensively, Harry was grateful for her because words had failed him. Clarkson looked over at Hermione curiously but Hermione held strong eye contact with him, looking for more information as she always did.

"I worked in the Department of Mysteries for many years of my life, what you're trying to get information on to attempt to do is very dangerous and I'm not going to help three teenagers and two adults risk their lives for one man who is probably unattainable." Mr. Clarkson said, he shot a particularly stern look towards Embry who looked mild uncomfortable at this point.

"What do you mean by probably?" Lupin asked sharply, perking up at once.

"I mean that I do believe the veil transports human life to another plain, not necessarily death, but your chances of getting him through a very slim." Clarkson said exasperated.

"Please tell us more, I don't understand how you can believe there to be a chance at life on the other side yet impossible to reach them." Hermione pressed with a genuine look towards Clarkson.

"There is much material on how it was used to banish dark wizards of the past before Azkaban was even a though. What there isn't traceable information on is how someone plans to return once entering the veil." He explained.

"If these wizards who have gone through were banished, surely they didn't have their wands to magical tools of any kind to find a way out though?" Hermione asked and at this point the exasperation on Clarkson's face was beginning to be replaced by a look of fascination by Hermione and her questions. Looking around the house at all the books lining shelves Harry couldn't help but feel they were a like in ways, it didn't surprise him that he was impressed by Hermione's logic. Pride welled in Harry to be able to call Hermione his friend more so than ever in times like these.

"Very good point, but even with tools what would be your plan of action once it's time to cross back over, together you're all probably capable of very good magic, but this is ancient dark magic." He said giving them all earnest looks. "I don't want to root against you, I want to be able to help your friend, but I can't say for sure what would get you back through." He finished leaving everyone lost in thought, Hermione looked as if she was racking her brain for any information she may have read in a book before.

"What if it's not complicated though, what about a Portkey?" Ron asked surprising almost everyone to have been the one to break the thoughtful silence. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it tilting her head with her brow furrowed before looking to Clarkson who too looked thoughtful.

"You know, to be honest, I've never thought of that." He said his eye brows raised as he clearly thought this over, he laughed even. "Years and years of my life considering ancient runes and spells and I've never thought of a Portkey."

"Well let's try it!" Harry blurted out his heart beating fast again for hope had returned to him and made him feel more eager than ever to reach Sirius.

"Oh well hold on, I'm not saying for sure whether that would work or not." Clarkson said the laughter and thoughtfulness fading into a look of alarm at Harry.

"Look we can go in circles but I'm ready, I'm trying the Portkey and if not, I've got my wand and I'll figure it out." Harry said shaking off Clarkson's looks of concern.

"Harry maybe we should take a few more days and consider, please?" Hermione said gently her eyes full of worry.

"No Hermione, I've got to do something he's been over there for far too long as is, I've got to try and reach him." Harry said firmly.

"I'll help you. I'm going to. I let Sirius down last time he was imprisoned and I'm not going to do it again." Lupin said standing up and surprising Harry. Remus Lupin had always been a figure of reason and thoughtfulness, his willingness to dive in to the unknown took Harry by surprise. There was a sort of determinedness blazing in his eyes, for the first time he looked far from a greying and tired man but of a man ready to dive into battle. Harry felt affection for Lupin rise in him for his loyalty to Sirius that matched his own.

"Oh fine, let's do this." Hermione said still looking skeptical but bravely stood up alongside Lupin and Harry, Ron nodded and followed suit.

"We need to get into the Department of Mysteries now, can you help us?" Harry asked looking to Embry and Clarkson who exchanged looks with each other. Clarkson looked wary still but Embry tilted her head to the side and gave him a look.

"I think they've made up their minds, and I have to know more about the veil." She said simply and Clarkson breathed a deep sigh before nodding.

"Embry will aide you in getting into the Department, but I must press my concerns and suggest you proceed upon this with the upmost caution." He said looking around at them all with bright eyes.

"We just need a Portkey now."


	6. Chapter 6 - Portkey

"We need to arrange for a Portkey, can we go back to the house the kids were staying at, I believe you called it the burrow, for the time being?" Embry asked as the they walked down the lane and away from Clarkson's house. "It shouldn't be a long process as I'm sure between our connection's we can figure it out. I just don't want to be out in the open." She looked around as she said this, and although the road was bathed in summer sun and not another person could be heard Harry knew she had a point. Voldemort wouldn't care about the friendly surroundings if he figured out their location by some means.

"There's no way we can go back to mum and dad's and leave again!" Ron said shaking his head with a grimace on his face at the very thought. "If mum finds out what we're up to actually going into the veil after Sirius she is going to lose her mind."

"Ron's right, we can't afford any more delays either. I'm worried about how long Sirius has been on the other side now." Harry said thinking of the look upon Mrs. Weasley's face when they had merely set off for information on the veil.

"We can go to Grimmauld place, I inherited it from Sirius, I know it's no cup of tea but it'll do for a few hours." Harry said having remembered the place. "Dumbledore and I already tested that it was passed to me and not Bellatrix when he came to pick me up a few days back now." He added quickly to the look on Lupin's face. He looked hesitant still but eventually nodded his head in agreement for it was the best hope for a quick place to organize.

They had reached Grimmauld place and safely entered with no problem outside of a quick

altercation with the screaming portrait in the hall of Sirius's mother. They sat together at the old table in the kitchen, discussing how to enter the ministry that evening with Embry, but Harry found himself lost in thought. He didn't like being back in this house, it reminded him of the misery upon Sirius's face every time he had seen him in the last year. He pictured his godfather hopelessly pacing the rooms and halls and it left him feeling sick to his stomach. If hadn't been for the fact that he was about to try and save Sirius he would have never come back to this place again.

"Harry could you come over here with me for a second?" Lupin asked standing up and bringing Harry back from his thoughts. Harry stood up and followed him into the hallway. Ron and Hermione were talking with Embry who was filling them in on everything she knew of the department and the veil that they may need to know if they ended up separated, so they didn't take much notice to Lupin and Harry excusing themselves momentarily.

"The past couple days have been a little crazy, are you doing alright?" Lupin asked as he and Harry strolled through the dark and depressing hallway. Harry took a moment to consider this, he was doing well in the way that he had hope of seeing Sirius. He was doing quite poorly in other ways for his nerves were completely shot over worry of how this may end up turning out.

"I'm just really missing Sirius, I have this thing all played out in my head, and I'm worried if it doesn't work out that I won't be able to handle losing him again." Harry said bluntly and Lupin stopped and clasped a hand onto Harry's shoulder.

"We're going to try anything and everything that we can to help Sirius, because he would have done the same for you." Lupin said looking at Harry with a determined look shinning in his eyes. "Right now, we just have to keep ourselves in the present. What may or may not be is to be dealt with when it comes."

"It's just that this house, Sirius's house, it brings up a lot of really crappy feelings." Harry muttered with a nasty look towards the black family tree that they had reached, his eyes lingering on the burn mark where Sirius should have been.

Lupin made to say something but was interrupted by the all too familiar screams from Mrs. Blacks painting, signaling that someone new had arrived at Grimmauld place. Both Lupin and Harry pulled out their wands tearing back down the hallways where they met Hermione, Ron, and Embry all brandishing their wands as well at the cloaked intruder. Harry felt relief flow through him as he saw that the new arrival was unmistakable with his long hair and beard, as none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus, you gave us a fright please come in." Lupin said with a sigh of relief before putting his wand away and leading everyone back into the kitchen. Once they were all seated Dumbledore careful folded his fingers together, his eyes scanned over them all.

"So you're looking for a Portkey?" He asked simply and Harry nodded not bothering to question his knowledge.

"I will provide you with a Portkey that will return you back within a half hour from entering the Veil Remus." Dumbledore said his eyes locked with Lupin who bowed his head in thanks. "I can't speak for you Embry, but as for you Harry, Ron, and Hermione, I am going to return you back to The Burrow." Dumbledore finished and anger surged through Harry like he had never felt towards Dumbledore before.

"What!? No Way!" He cried standing up furiously, his chair knocking back into the wall by the force behind his movement.

"With everything we talked about just a week back in my office, I should think you understand why your life is too precious to be putting at risk for this cause." Dumbledore said gently.

"This cause? This cause is saving my godfather, the only family I have left!" Harry cried out again. "My life is no more valuable then Remus's" He added seething at the carelessness behind Dumbledore's claims.

"The prophecy marks you as such." Dumbledore stated, Hermione and Ron looked horrified their eyes fell upon on Harry who in the commotion had not talked with them about this yet.

"Look I don't care about the prophecy, or Voldemort even right now." Harry said pacing now in short strides. "You keep treating me like a child, not letting me make any decisions for myself and look where it's gotten us! The fact is I'm running out of reasons why I even give a damn about the Prophecy and fighting back." Dumbledore's bright blue eyes looked thoughtful and wary but Harry remained firm eye contact with him, trying to convey what this meant to him with a look that words could not match.

"I can take care of Harry." Lupin stated firmly standing up as well and placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I will make sure nothing happens to Harry. With everything that's happened with keeping Harry in the dark I don't feel right about denying him a chance at helping Sirius." Lupin finished and Harry felt warmth and gratitude towards Lupin flow through him, he tried to give Lupin a look that said it all and he merely gave him a short nod of understanding.

Everyone was still for a long time before Dumbledore finally reached into this pocket and handed Harry an old tin can. Harry looked down at it knowing what it was.

"You act tonight, enter the Veil by 5 and you have exactly a half hour to make sure everyone wishing to exit has a finger pressed to the Portkey to return."


	7. Chapter 7 - Through The Veil

* **Thanks to everyone still with me on this story or just starting it. This is my first fanfiction and I really love & appreciate all the feedback I've gotten and can't wait to hear more about what everyone thinks!***

It was now a half hour before 5 as by Embry led Lupin, Harry, Hermione and Ron through the Ministry of Magic. Most of the workers had gone home for the night, but several people still rushed through the halls with arms full of paperwork looking flustered. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were hidden safely from their sight under the invisibility cloak so no one looked their way for it appeared as if only Embry who was a Ministry worker was walking with Lupin. Harry hardly dared to breathe when a ministry worker would pass by closely to them, his heart was thumping in his chest for they were so very close to reaching Sirius now.

They eventually made their way to the ninth floor, were the Department of Mysteries was located. Harry felt sick to his stomach to be back in this familiar place, with the black tiled windowless walls and the dim blue light casting over them all. Embry pulled open the door at the end of eerie hallway and led them into the circular room with many doors to choose from.

"You can take the cloak off now, no one will be in the department at this hour." She said quietly and Harry obeyed and pulled off the cloak revealing Ron, Hermione, and himself. He was glad to be out from underneath the cloak for he was sweating from the nerves, his hands clammy and shaking as he placed the cloak back into his bag.

"Oh, I just feel so awfully unnerved to be back in this place." Hermione whispered her face was white and her eyes wide. Ron nodded in agreement with a grim look upon his face as he looked around.

"I know." Harry said simply for the Department itself was unsettling alone with its low lighting and uncomfortable silence, but they had history here. Last time they had entered they had been met by the Death Eaters waiting for them all.

Embry led them through another door, having obvious knowledge of the mapping of this department for she worked within it. Harry's heart nearly stopped as they reached the place that he was both desperately eager and tentative to have reached after days now of anticipation. They walked into square dimly lit room, with the stone tiers leading down to stone floor in the middle of room upon which the veil stood. The stone arch way looked as horrible as Harry remembered with its tattered black curtain hanging from it. This is where it had all happened just a few weeks back, he could picture Sirius falling through the veil with laughter dying from his face. Chills ran up and down Harry's spine.

"It's a quarter to 5 now" Lupin said in a shaky voice as he glanced down at what appeared to be an old shabby muggle watch strapped to his wrist underneath his robes.

"Someone should stay behind to alert someone if we don't return after the 5:30 mark, I'm not saying this to worry anyone but perhaps it's the safer thing to do." Embry said looking around at them all, she too looked mildly nervous.

"Hermione and Ron…" Harry began to say but he was interrupted by Hermione and Ron both opening crying out protests at this, but Harry held up his hands to stop them.

"It's true guys, there really is no reason for all 5 of us to go through at once, you'll serve better help to us here if we need to get word to Dumbledore that somethings gone wrong." Harry said feeling guilty and sad at the awful looks on Hermione and Ron's faces.

"Harry… we've always been there with you." Hermione said tears welling in her eyes.

"I went to the graveyard alone during the Triwizard tournament alone, and I made it back okay. You know it's the truth Hermione, you can do more good here." Harry said and after a moment she slowly nodded the tears spilling down her cheeks now. Ron nodded slowly as well giving Harry a significant look that said more than words could. Harry turned away towards Lupin, feeling strangely relieved to know his two best friends were remaining back somewhere much safer than the place he would be diving into momentarily.

"Are you ready?" Lupin asked and Harry nodded slowly turning towards the veil with Lupin and Embry. They all linked hands and on the count of three they stepped through to the unknown.

Harry felt the strangest feeling he had ever felt before in his years in the wizarding world. He felt himself being pulled quickly through the darkness, the feeling was something like a mixture of apparating and traveling by floo powder, but so very different all in the same. After moments of this he felt the rushing stop and he slammed onto something cold and hard, he heard rustling beside him and reached over and felt the robes of someone else moving around.

"Lupin?" Harry asked quietly his heart was beating out of his chest now before he felt himself being momentarily calmed by hearing lupin answer him back. So, he wasn't alone, and he surely wasn't dead for everything felt the same as it had moments before he dived through the veil. He reached for his wand blindly in the pocket of his robes for the place they had landed was pitch black and silent.

"Lumos!" he cried as he pointed his wand out in front of him revealing Lupin and Embry clambering to their feet and following suit with their wands. As they pointed their lights around the place they were Harry realized that it appeared to be the Department of Mysteries still but things were different.

The walls were not tiled with the shinning black but made of stone that looked to be extremely aged, and a large coating of dust layered the walls and floor. Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen, in fact there didn't appear to be a door even in the place it should have been like he was used to from the other side of the veil. Lupin walked forward flashing his wand around, Embry to the right doing the same, so Harry turned to the left shinning his wand in front of himself looking around for a sign of Sirius or anything really at this point.

Walking forward he saw something in the corner ahead, a large mound of black was all Harry could make out. Edging further with anxiety bubbling up inside of him Harry nearly forgot to breathe for he realized it wasn't just a mound of black. They were black robes, and familiar long black hair spilling out over the dusty stone floor around the man.

"Sirius." Harry breathed abandoning all caution and rushing forward to the crumpled form on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Other Side

Time seemed to move in slow motion now, even though Harry sprinted frantically toward the man on the floor. Embry had told the truth, Sirius was right there in front of Harry, not a ghost like Nearly Headless Nick who was transparent, but solid and whole. Harry could recognize that long shaggy unkempt hair, those familiar robes, and now he even saw Sirius's distinct wand laying inches from his stark white hand. The distance between them was no more than a few feet but it felt like a mile, Sirius had been here this whole time and Harry felt he could spare another second.

Harry reached him dropping to his knees upon the cold hard floor, dust burst into a small cloud around him as he did so. Abandoning his wand beside him, with shaking hands, he reaches out to the crumpled form and placed his hand upon his shoulder.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, his voice was pleading and unsteady as he slowly turned his godfather over and revealed the most horrible sight he had ever seen.

"REMUS!" Harry bellowed, he'd never called Lupin by his first name until now but this was the most desperate Harry had ever been. Sirius's face was a shocking shade of white, his face atrophied. He had seen Sirius looking unhealthy when he had first met him fresh out of 13 years in Azkaban. Never did he once think anyone could look frailer than Sirius did that night they met in the whopping willow, but this was so much worse.

Harry ripped off his cloak and placed it over Sirius's cold body. There was a horrible question popping into his mind – was Sirius even alive?

Lupin reached them, a small gasp escaped him that sounded like a groan mixed in as well. Harry was horrified to see the look of anguish upon Lupins face as he looked down at Sirius in Harry's lap. Lupin composed himself and dropped down with them placing a hand upon Sirius's sunken cheek and flinched at the coldness.

"Remus… he's alive, right?" Harry begged "Please tell me he's alive?"

Lupin placed two fingers upon Sirius's neck, and leaned down placing his ear above his mouth listening to hear him breathing. Time was standing still again, the seconds of silence felt like hours as Harry waited for a sign from Lupin.

"He's breathing!" Lupin cried suddenly, shooting up like a rocket, his eyes suddenly alert as he dug into the pockets of his worn robes. Relief flooded through Harry, tears falling down his face but his mouth splitting into a wide smile despite himself. Maybe they would be able to save Sirius and return after all, return home to a new life with Sirius as a free man.

Lupin had found what he was after finally, and pulled out a small corked potions bottle, with a bright yellow liquid within. He uncorked it with shaking hands, tilted Sirius's head back gently and poured the whole bottle down his throat. Harry watched with his breath held, waiting to see the potion bring his godfather back to life.

Suddenly Sirius's body jerked, and his eyes slowly flickered open revealing his grey eyes clouded over as if he wasn't entirely there yet. All the same his eyes met Harry's and they widened the little bit they could.

"J-James? It's over now? I fucked up…" he managed to say in a raspy and broken voice, he trailed off closing his eyes again and Harry quite literally felt his heart hurting at this. Tears fell from Harry's eyes and splashed onto Sirius's face but his eyes remained closed.

The watch on Remus's wrist suddenly was beeping and he jumped in alarm looking down at his watch.

"We're a minute out now, our time is almost up!" He cried pocketing Sirius's wand for safekeeping and handing Harry his abandoned wand on the floor. Harry reached for his wand but was stopped.

"Expelliarmus!" Embry's voice called and Harry's wand sored into the air and landed on the other side of the room from him. Harry was too stunned to react, he had forgotten about Embry in the rush of finding Sirius, and now she was disarming him?

"What the hell!" Lupin shouted but she disarmed him as well before he got very far and pointed her own wand at them. Harry was confused and horrified to see her holding the portkey seconds away from being ready for travel, safely within her other hand.

"Sorry about this." She said and suddenly the portkey was taking her away and leaving Harry, Lupin, and a desperately sick Sirius in a confused panic.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Brawl

Harry could hear nothing but his heart pounding in his chest. The room had gone dark and his wand lay some feet away from him, Lupin's discarded as well, leaving no trace of light. The shock of Embry's betrayal and sudden departure was starting to wear it's take over upon on Harry's mind, now nothing but the crushing feeling of fear was cascading through him.

He snapped back to reality though at the rustling beside him, Lupin seemed to be digging around his pockets.

"Lumos!" Lupin cried out in a shaky voice and the room was lit again. Harry looked over towards Lupin and saw Sirius's wand in his hand, suddenly remembering that Lupin had pocketed it earlier. Harry looked down at Sirius and saw his white face and panic crashed through him again.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry managed to say to Lupin, whose tired eyes met his with a look of fear that matched the way he was feeling.

"I-I really don't know, I thought she wanted to help us." He said weakly running a hand through his hair and staring off into the distance looking lost in thought. He stood up and started to pace the room, pointing his wand at the walls and ceiling and feeling the brick with his hand.

Harry looked back down at Sirius's knowing that Lupin's efforts were pointless, Sirius had been down here much longer then they had been, and obviously came up short of a way out. Hermione and Ron back on the other side of the veil popped into his mind like a beacon of hope. Surely, they would immediately alert Dumbledore, or someone from the Order that they hadn't made it back. But then again, they had thought Embry was trust worthy as well. Perhaps when she met them on the other side she would tell a lie about what happened down here, or worse attack them even for being in the way of her plan. He couldn't understand what her plan was, how this could benefit her unless she was working with Voldemort and or his Death Eaters. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know if he could make it back, if his friends were now in danger as well, and worst of all his god father lay dying on the stone floor.

"Do you think Embry is a Death Eater?" Harry suddenly asked Lupin, breaking down and expressing his fears out loud. Remus looked thoughtful and picked up Harry's wand and strode over to him and handed it to him.

"I hope not, but like you, I think I've reached a dead end on why she would do this unless she was. If anything, maybe she's been put under the Imperious curse." He said sitting back down beside Harry and Sirius. His eye lingered on Sirius's sad crumpled form, there was a hopelessness to the look on his face that made Harry feel even worse.

"I shouldn't have brought you here." Lupin continued a moment later. "I got so damn carried away trying to rush to Sirius's aid, carried away with how much you cared for him and could be of use, that I overlooked how much Voldemort would love to find you in such a helpless place."

Harry shook his head and went to open his mouth in protest but Lupin let out a hollow laugh before he could say anything else.

"James was always the reckless one back when we were friends. I was more uptight and careful, always holding him back from something crazy. Now when it matters most for me to do right by him, I've put his own son in danger."

"My dad would have wanted you to help Sirius." Harry said firmly, he felt a rush of pride swell over him because he knew it was true too. "He would have done anything to help his best mate, he would have done the same as you had." Remus looked at him for a moment in thought, and gave him a weak smile.

"Last summer at Grimmauld Place, Molly told Sirius that sometimes she thought he was guilty of confusing you with James. Sometimes, I find myself being at fault of the same thing." Lupin said and Harry smiled back as well. He couldn't tell what all Lupin had meant by that, but it didn't matter, his dad would have been brave through this and now Harry needed to be as well.

Suddenly though there was a whoosh, and a bright flash of light that filled the room. Several feet hit the floor with a loud thud as a small group of people arrived by Portkey. Harry and Lupin leaped up pointing their wands in the direction of the new arrivals and to Harry's horror he saw Bellatrix, Dolohov, and Draco's mum, Narcissa, standing in front of them with their wands pointing right back at Harry and Lupin.

"Aw what a lovely little reunion to have to break up." Bellatrix sneered with a smile splitting across her face. Anger bubbled inside of Harry as her eyes met Sirius laying upon the floor and her smile widened.

"My Cousin Sirius, isn't looking so good, is he?" She asked taking a small step towards them, her eyes bright with a malicious excitement. Harry directed his wand right at her instead of in the vague direction of all three of the Death Eaters, and she let out a loud cackle of laughter that sounded like a whip and echoed throughout the dusty chamber.

"Are you going to curse me, little baby Potter?" She sneered taking another step towards them. Harry felt his hand shaking with not fear but more anger.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried and the jet of red light knocked Bellatrix's wand right out of her hand in a high arc above her.

Dolohov rushed forward and shot a curse at Harry but Lupin shoved Harry out of the way and locked himself in a dwell with Dolohov. Narcissa edged forward her wand pointing at Harry as Bellatrix followed in her shadow still smiling despite being disarmed moments ago by Harry.

"You think you stand a chance this time Potter? There's nowhere to run this time, the Dark Lord will be arriving soon." She said her eyes gleaming as she approached him slowly still.

"Crucio!" She cried suddenly and Harry fell to the ground in withering pain that felt as if his whole body was on fire.

"That's for Lucius!" She cried out vindictively and after what felt like an eternity she broke the curse and Harry rolled onto his stomach panting as if he had just run a marathon, his body aching. He looked up in horror to see that Bellatrix had made her way to Sirius and was now standing over his limp form and with a small wink at Harry she kicked him hard in the ribs.

"STOP!" Harry cried out scrambling to his feet but she only laughed more as her sister hit Harry with a curse that sent him flying back further away from the aid of Sirius's helpless form.

Harry, Narcissa, and Bellatrix all whipped their heads in a new direction however for another burst of light filled the room and more thuds of feet hit the ground. Hope ballooned up in Harry's stomach again for this time the faces he saw were of Tonks, Kingsley, and Dumbledore himself.

Kingsley disarmed Narcissa, while Tonks did the same to Dolohov on the other side of the room, breaking up the duel between him and lupin. Dumbledore started with Bellatrix who foolishly had left her wand discarded in her moment of glory, casting a spell that wrapped her magically in golden ropes that shot out the end of his wand. He did the same to a horrified Dolohov and Narcissa before turning his attention to Sirius.

Tonks had rushed to help Remus up from the ground where Dolohov had him pinned moments before their arrival, while Kingsley extended a hand to help Harry to his feet. They all quickly met Dumbledore who was kneeled on the stone floor beside Sirius's crumpled form.

"Quickly touch the Portkey for this is the only way out of this realm" He instructed briskly and sternly for as Harry remembered Narcissa had warned of the Voldemort's apparently imminent arrival. In which Harry could only assume was Dumbledore's cause for worry as he placed Sirius's limp hand upon an old rubber boot that Harry knew to be the Portkey. Harry grabbed on as well feeling a rush of worry as his hand grazed the side of Sirius's and it felt icy cold. Kingsley, Tonks, Lupin and Dumbledore followed suit and placed a finger upon the old boot as well. Moments later Harry felt the jerk in his stomach and he was being quickly rushed away from that awful dusty stone room.


	10. Chapter 10 - Back At The Burrow

Harry's knees slammed to the ground, and thuds echoed around him as Dumbledore, Tonks, Kingsley, and Lupin all landed much more gracefully upon their feet. Sirius's Limp form was being held up by Lupin and Kingsley, an arm draped around each of their shoulders. He was so thin it hardly looked as this was a struggle for the two men. Harry scrambled to his feet not meeting their eyes in embarrassment and wondering vaguely if he would ever mange to land upon his feet while traveling by Portkey.

These thoughts left his mind quickly however because he noticed they were no longer at the department of Mysteries. In fact, they weren't even at the Ministry Of Magic at all but back at the burrow in the back yard, chickens pecking absentmindedly around them. This would have normally been the most comfortable place in the world for Harry to have ended up, but his mind was racing remembering Ron and Hermione back at the Ministry.

His questions were answered before he could voice them however, for the back door of burrow burst open and several people came rushing out to their aid. Harry felt relief flood through him for hurrying towards him quickest were Hermione and Ron looking worried but unharmed having obviously returned before him safely. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny were all rushing towards them as well. Looks of horror were appearing upon all their faces as their eyes met Sirius's pitiful form.

"Is… Is he dead?" Ron blurted out his eyes wide and shooting from Harry to Lupin's face, Harry quickly shook his head and Ron let out a sigh and closed his mouth that had been hanging open. Hermione ran up to Harry and embraced him in a hug, he noticed the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Bring him inside, quickly!" Mrs. Weasley commanded hurriedly, ushering Lupin and Kingsley to follow her back inside with Sirius. Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Dumbledore brought up the rear and all followed her inside as well but Harry remained back with Hermione and Ron.

"What happened on the other side?" Hermione demanded wiping her cheeks having finally let go of him after a long and wet embrace. Ron too was looking at him with curiosity and urgency written upon his face.

Harry quickly told them the tale of finding Sirius, Embry's sudden change and fleeing, and finally how the Death Eaters had shown up in the end. Hermione looked horrified and Ron's mouth was hanging open again.

"Never mind that though, the Portkey should have brought her back to the other side to you guys. What happened when she landed back?" Harry asked quickly.

"She told us something had gone wrong, that you were met by people and she had tried to bring you back but only she made the Portkey." Hermione started to explain in a rush. "She sped off but something didn't feel right, she was still perfectly together with no sign of a struggle at all."

"Yeah so Hermione said we needed to move and alert the Order just in case, brilliant I tell ya. We must have just missed the Death Eater's crossing over as we had rushed to the top floor back to a fireplace to send word to mum and dad but Dumbledore, Tonks, and Kingsley were already rushing through the building." Ron explained shooting Hermione a look of admiration to which she blushed furiously.

"Come on, I want to see what they're saying about Sirius." Harry said and they both nodded and quickly followed him inside the burrow. It was warm and comfortable inside, and Harry walked through the kitchen to see the group all huddled in the living room. Sirius was laying upon the old worn-down couch still very white and unconscious. Harry ducked between the crowd of people in the small living room and knelt beside Sirius.

"What can we do for him?" Harry asked looking to Mrs. Weasley who looked quite shaken indeed by the poor state Sirius was in.

"We are going to take him to Saint Mungo's, he needs more care than I feel I can offer him. He is so bad off we've decided he would do much better to see a skilled Healer." She explained gently to Harry, her eyes full of worry.

"Don't worry Harry, I've called in a favor and we have a ministry car coming to transport him with another Auror, and of course Tonks and myself." Kingsley said in his usual slow and calm voice, Tonks nodding enthusiastically beside him.

"I'll go get ready, I'm coming with." Harry said standing up and making to head upstairs but Mrs. Weasley held up her hand to stop him.

"Harry dear please stay here and get a few hours of sleep, it will be awhile before he gets settled in and can be woken up fully, he will need a lot of care when he arrives." She said gently her eyes bright and full of sincerity. This made him uncomfortable though, for after all this time he had his godfather back and the last thing he wanted to do in this moment was be away from him.

"I'll be with him at least until you arrive Harry, I promise I will alert you if anything changes." Lupin said perhaps having noticed his look of concern. Harry looked back him for a moment and slowly nodded, he knew he could trust Lupin on that promise and he was quite exhausted.

The car arrived shortly after and Harry watched as they all carefully helped Sirius inside before he headed up to his bedroom that used to belong to Fred and George. He didn't realize just how tired he was until his head hit his pillow. He thought of Sirius at Saint Mungo's, where Embry who he thought he could trust was and what her plan had been. But these thoughts didn't keep him awake longer than a few moments before he drifted off into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 - St Mungos

Harry woke the next morning to a light knocking upon his door and sunlight pouring into the bedroom. He slowly opened his eyes, suddenly squinting at the brightness of the hitting his freshly awoken eyes harshly. The sun punitive upon his eyes, did however leave his skin feeling comfortably warm like a blanket upon him. He hadn't woken this relaxed in quite some time.

There came another knock and he sat up quickly this time reaching for his glasses clumsily upon his bedside table. As he placed them on his face Mrs. Weasley cracked the door open, and peaked in with a kind smile on her face.

"Good Morning Harry dear, Remus is here to accompany you to St Mungo's whenever you're ready to get dressed and come down stairs." She said warmly, cracking the door open further and dropping a basket of freshly laundered clothes upon the other bed that had once belonged to one of the twins when the room had been shared by them. Harry quickly stood up to this news, he didn't want to keep Remus waiting and even more so longed to hear of news of Sirius.

"Oh, there is no need to rush, Sirius is fine and I'm coaxing Remus into relaxing and having a plate of breakfast before he takes off again. The poor fellow looks dead on his feet." She said gently and Harry nodded with a smile at her as she made to leave the room.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley" Harry called gratefully after her looking at the clean clothes folded so neatly even Aunt Petunia wouldn't be able to find a complaint about them. Mrs. Weasley merely gave a wave of her hand like it was nothing and quick smile before shutting the door.

Stretching Harry began to dig in his trunk and the laundry basket for a mix of clothing to wear for the day. The sunlight indicated that he had gotten a decent night's sleep for he had gone to bed somewhat early in the evening. He wondered how Sirius had improved in that amount of time, and hoped optimistically he would be awake to talk to. He never thought he'd get to speak with his godfather again and longed to hear his voice that sounded like a bark like his Animagus form so often. Only then would Harry be able to put these past couple weeks of suffering in his past and move on to the future.

Once dressed he walked down the stairs to see everyone already gathered around the table. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley each reading sections of the Daily Prophet, while chatting with Lupin who was sitting closest to them and eating a plate of food Mrs. Weasley had dished for him that looked like it could easily feed them all. Harry grinned at Mrs. Weasley's kindness but it faltered ever so slightly seeing Remus's bloodshot, tired eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in at least a day and Harry come to think of it knew he hadn't if he had been with Sirius all night.

"Morning Harry!" Hermione called cheerfully to him gesturing for him to come sit down. Harry obliged with a smile at her, and Ron and Ginny who were sitting on either side of her.

"Your breakfast!" Mr. Weasley said sliding a plate down to Harry who gratefully began to eat, not realizing how hungry he had been until the plate was in front of him.

"How is Sirius?" Harry asked after he swallowed a bite of his toast looking in Lupin's direction.

"He's stable. I haven't gotten to see him awake but the Healers said that it may be some time as he was so malnourished and dehydrated on top of his injuries." Lupin said but suddenly smirked a little "Had a hell of a time getting admitted though."

"Why?" Hermione asked surprised matching Harry's own curiosity.

"Well everyone had it beat into them from the ministry that he was an escaped convict, didn't they? Kind of a shock seeing a couple Aurors, especially with Kingsley because he's so well known, and myself carrying him in late in the evening."

"He was cleared though!" Ginny said in surprise, a slight note of indignation in her voice that Harry appreciated her having in Sirius's defense.

"Well yes but with all the blunders with denying Voldemort's return, only to have it proven to be true the Daily Prophet wasn't too eager to elaborate on their other mess up with Sirius. So, it's not extremely well known of his innocence as much of an afterthought. It will take time before people will see him as an innocent man entirely" Mr. Weasley said wisely and Harry realized this was a good point he had failed to think of.

"So anyways, it gave the Healers a real shock to see him there, one woman even ran out of the place yelling her head off. Took almost an hour to get everything situated, Cornelius Fudge even showed up to help clear some things up as a favor to Kingsley." Lupin continued with the small smirk still traceable on his face. Ron snorted and Harry shared a grin with him.

"He's getting great care now though, just took some settling in is all." Lupin said in a calm voice looking at Hermione who still looked unsure. "He's alive and that's what matters, he can walk freely with his named cleared but it will take some adjustment. We've got to learn to laugh at it the best we can."

Harry smiled at him a large amount of admiration mounting for Lupin, for he knew if anyone had knowledge to speak about being an outsider and how to deal with it, it was Lupin. He was a werewolf and unfortunately most wizards looked down upon him even though he was by far one of the kindest and smartest men Harry had ever met.

"Mum Hermione and I were hoping to visit Sirius as well, would it be alright if we went along?" Ron said changing to subject and looking at Mrs. Weasley hopefully.

"Since Lupin and Kingsley will be escorting you there, yes that's fine, just stick together please." She said looking apprehensive but still managed a smile at him. Harry wondered if she knew how things had gone down entirely at the Ministry the night before, how if she would still be so keen to let them leave again after it had gone slightly wrong.

Just an hour later Harry was walking into St Mungo's with Kingsley, Lupin, Ron, and Hermione. Kingsley and Lupin were on high alert the whole trip there and even once they had entered. This was understandable of course, Voldemort's Death Eaters had once again failed to turn Harry over to them, he winced at the thought of the rage he was surely feeling.

St Mungo's looked the same as it had the last time he had visited, only Christmas decorations no longer lined the walls. When he had last been here it was just last year at Christmas time when Mr. Weasley had been admitted. Harry's mind drifted to Neville's parents still in the building somewhere, the building they were bound to for life.

Lupin and Kingsley led them up a few floors, past busy looking Healers, some of their eyes lingered on Harry as they passed. They had reached the apparent floor in which Sirius was staying on for Lupin led them up to a desk where a tired looking witch was sitting to take their information.

"I'll be here while you visit, don't want to over crowd the smaller rooms." Kingsley said hanging back by the door they came in from "Give my well wishes to Sirius if he is awake." The witch at the desks eyebrows raised so high they were hidden behind her bangs.

"You're all here to see Sirius Black?" She asked curiously, her eyes met Harry's and promptly, as Harry was so used to, went up towards his scare on his forehead.

"Yes." Harry said confidently, Ron and Hermione nodding beside him. He didn't much care for the tone the woman had while talking about his godfather.

"He's in room 223, I do believe he is awake now if I correctly heard the Healer in charge of his room say earlier." She said her eyes still flickering up at Harry's scar as Lupin began to lead them down the hallway. Harry passed several open doors as he walked through the building, and couldn't help but glance in at the occupants. A Wizard hospital was still a very fascinating thing for him to wrap his head around. They passed room 222 and Harry's heart began to race in anticipation of seeing Sirius finally. He noticed door 223 was closed, lupin knocked three times and pushed the door open.

The room empty beside one person occupying the bed nearest the window on the far end of the room. He was wearing hospital robes, and his long black hair was washed and fell cleanly on his shoulders. He turned and looked at the door as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lupin all walked in.

"Sirius!" Harry called out rushing towards him, Sirius's face split into a smile and as Harry reached him he pulled him into a one-armed hug. He was very thin even compared to Harry was rather skinny himself, but he held on to the hug with determined strength.

"How are you?" Harry asked pulling back and surveying his godfathers face. His cheeks were sunken in, and his eyes haunted with that deadened look Azkaban had given him, perhaps only added to by enduring so long alone on the other side of the veil.

"I feel like total crap, but I'm here." He said with a small smile, his voice was croaky like he was getting used to using it again. Harry saw his smile but his eyes didn't match it.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" Lupin asked gently and Sirius looked back up at him with those deadened eyes.

"These people Remus, the Healer's, they don't want to even look at me. I'm grateful to be alive but I know by tonight I'll be thrown back into Azkaban." He looked out the window trying not to meet any of their eyes. It dawned on Harry that he didn't know yet, he didn't know what had happened after he fell through the veil.

"Sirius, Mate, your names been cleared!" Ron said quickly, Sirius's eyes snapped back in Ron's direction. Hermione was nodding her head furiously in agreement before she quickly launched into the story about what happened after he had gone through the veil. She was breathless by the time she finished talking about how Voldemort had returned and Fudge himself had seen what he could no longer deny. How now his name was clear because Harry's story about what happened at the end of Triwizard Tournament with Wormtail was now known to be true.

Sirius's mouth was hanging open slightly by the time she finished. His eyes were far away as though he was thinking very hard about all this still.

"We can be a family now, you don't have to hide anymore. You can take me the Kingscross when term starts. I can come stay with you on holidays and in the summer!" Harry exclaimed, desperate almost for Sirius to understand what all this meant. Tears were threatening to leak out the corners of his eyes just thinking about it all. He wished that deadened look in Sirius's eyes to finally leave, this time forever and maybe now it could.

Sirius turned to Harry again and his face split into a wide smile, this time a genuine smile, and for a moment he looked young and full of life again. He beamed at Harry with pride flashing in his eyes.

"Now I think you can deal with a few Healer's giving you a cold shoulder now?" Remus said in a gentle but joking way, Sirius flashed him a smile as well.

"Thank you... for everything." Sirius croaked looking only at Harry now as he said this.

"We've got catching up to do, I think." Harry said with a smile at his godfather before plopping down in the chair directly next to his bedside.


	12. Chapter 12 - Revelations

Harry spent most of that afternoon visiting with Sirius, Lupin, Ron, and Hermione in the little hospital room. The bright side to the Healers being so put off by Sirius was that they basically had the room to themselves the whole day. No patients were admitted to the room, though Harry could distinctly remember seeing all the rooms he walked past that morning having at least two patients, sometimes even three per room. Healers hardly checked in on them and when they did, the visit was short and simple before they quickly excited the room. Now that Sirius knew he wasn't about to be chucked back into Azkaban he seemed to find this a lot more amusing. In the all too short of time Sirius had been in his life, Harry had never seen him looking happier and at ease than he did now. He could almost look past how awfully thin and weak he was when he burst into his dog like laugh, and a smile stretched across his face that made him look young again.

They told him about what happened at the Department of Mysteries the night he had gone through the veil, and how they had ended up there in the first place with Neville, Luna, and Ginny in tow. How Umbridge had been sacked, along with Cornelius Fudge too, after the whole blunder. This made Sirius laugh, though darkly. Though he was most pleased by the fact that Lucius and some of the other Death Eaters had been taken to Azkaban having been trapped by Dumbledore. Harry was telling them how Voldemort had possessed him, something that greatly fascinated Lupin, Hermione, and Ron as well for they hadn't been present for this part of the night.

"How did you fight him out?" Sirius demanded his eyes full of with curiosity as they bore down on Harry.

"I'm not really sure, Dumbledore says it was love. They pain in my scar made my head feel like it was going to burst, I just wanted it to end. I thought of you falling through the veil and how I'd see you again, and maybe that wasn't so bad, and as soon as that thought hit he was gone." Harry explained kind of in a trance thinking back to that night unsure of how to convey entirely what happened. Sirius's eyes lingered on his own a long time, they said more than words could.

Lupin then told him about meeting Embry and her giving him a tip off to the veil. Ron, Hermione, and Harry popping in places to fill in the gaps of meeting with Mr. Clarkson, going through the veil, and Embry betraying them only to have the Death Eaters show up once again. Harry thought he saw his godfather look a certain way when Embry was mentioned, perhaps uncomfortable. He made a mental note to ask him about this later for the others didn't seem to notice this and Harry didn't want to put him on the spot.

Hermione, Ron, and himself somehow ended up telling Sirius stories from their first and second year at Hogwarts as well. Sirius had heard rumors and bits about what happened those years but never in full detail and was greatly fascinated by their stories.

"James would have been proud of you, putting his old cloak too good use. Though I will say maybe with some better intentions then us Marauder's had when we were using it." Sirius said beaming with pride and sharing a wink with Lupin who shook his head, though with a smile on his face.

Harry wished the day would never end, he hadn't felt so at peace and carefree in quite some time. Having Sirius back was amazing, he had a guardian, someone like a parent. Someone who had insight to his past, to his mum and dad whom he would never know but through other people's stories. Sirius told of his parents in a way that painted a picture of them clearer than he had ever seen before, having known them better than anyone.

"I think I better be off, I need to get some rest." Lupin said standing up and stretching, he did look quite exhausted. "I think you three should get back to The Burrow, Molly will be worried." Ron and Hermione stood up nodding, Ron rubbing his stomach which was growling.

"I'm going to stay here with Sirius for a bit." Harry said while gesturing for the others to head off and get some dinner and in Lupins case, some much needed sleep. Hermione gently hugged Sirius, and Ron grasped his hand saying how glad he was to see him back. Lupin gave Sirius a quick one-armed hug and told him he'd see him soon before they all three excited the room.

"Sirius there's something I need to tell you, something I haven't told Ron and Hermione about yet either." Harry said after they had left, Sirius sat up in his bed looking more alert. He merely nodded his head for Harry to continue.

"You know of the Prophecy that everyone fought so hard over last year. The one Voldemort wanted to get his hands on, while the Order of the Phoenix worked tirelessly to keep his hands off of?" Sirius gave a short nod still looking alert. "Well I've heard and it and I know what it's about, it's about me and why Voldemort tried to kill me. That neither can live, while the other survives." Harry quoted miserably. He quickly told Sirius the rest of what Dumbledore had told him and in the end Sirius looked stressed and wide eyed.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe Dumbledore never told me." He said stunned, his eyes looking troubled now.

"He wants to start private lessons with me this year, I think there is more to it as well based on that." Harry said and Sirius ran a hand through his hair looking thoughtful.

"Look Harry, I'm a free man now and I'm your guardian. I have more opportunity than ever to be there for you and I'm going to use it to the fullest, I will be meeting with Dumbledore immediately when I get released. You won't go through this alone, you've got me now." Sirius said with a fierceness to his voice.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Birthday

**Thanks for everyone sticking with my story still, it's been really quite fun to write in my spare time. I have plans for the next few chapters already so stay tuned and feel free to leave a review with any thoughts or suggestions! Also, I've never added a disclaimer that I do not own anything to do with the Harry Potter world, that all belongs to the lovely and brilliant JK Rowling.**

Three days later Sirius was discharged from St Mungo's having been deemed well enough to get by on his own now. He looked healthier already, having been given multiple potions to perk him back while he was staying there. Harry had also found Sirius munching down meals he had ordered from the hospital kitchen almost every time he had visited him in the hospital, which was quite often every day. He ate comparably like his Animagus form, which was a big black dog. He gnawed on food in a dog like way and always ate rather quickly. Hermione raised her eyebrows each time she caught him doing this but Harry thought it was amusing. He hadn't forgotten the conditions Sirius was used to living in, he recalled a time where he had lived off rats even.

Harry knew troubled times lay ahead of him, he hadn't forgotten the prophecies words, destining him to face off against Voldemort again someday. He knew Death Eaters would be out in the world causing havoc, and that Embry who he had thought he could trust was likely one of them. There would come a time as well in the next few weeks when Harry would have to go back to Hogwarts for his 6th year. Normally he would be looking forward to this, but now he would be leaving behind Sirius again who would likely dive back into work for the Order of the Phoenix. He was a free man now, no longer bound to Grimmauld place where he was safe, Harry knew he would be out in the action like he so craved. He cared deeply for many of the order members of course, but the thought of Sirius specifically being in any danger again after losing him once gave Harry anxiety. They had used the fact Harry cared for Sirius so much before already, he knew they'd do it again if they had the chance.

He pushed these thoughts away though, except when he dwelled restlessly on them at night when everyone else had gone to bed. Despite what felt like impending trouble looming in his future, Harry was having the best summer he'd had in a long time. He'd only spent a day with the Dursley's, he still couldn't believe he'd managed one miserable day with them before he had escaped Privet Drive. Bill and Fleur were present often at the Burrow and Harry had taken quite a liking to Bill. Mostly of all of course was he had his godfather back, and was enjoying watching him live freely.

Just that morning infact, he had been surprised by his godfather having been released. He'd gone down to the kitchen in the morning with Ron, to find him sitting at the table with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley having breakfast. To his surprise they all joyfully wished him a happy birthday, Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and a banner shot out and spread across the wall.

Harry had forgotten his birthday was today. He knew it had been coming up, but having been so preoccupied the past week he had lost track of the date. He smiled at them all, especially Sirius. He couldn't help but think that his birthday being today may have influenced Sirius to push to be released.

"Thanks, everyone." Harry said gratefully, taking a seat at the table next to Mr. Weasley and Sirius. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron slowly trickled into the kitchen shortly after wishing him a happy birthday as well.

"Tonight, we're having dinner to celebrate, and everyone will be here!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully, dishing a plate up for each of the new arrivals to the table.

Sirius said he had a few things to attend to that afternoon but assured Harry not to worry and that he would be back that evening. Harry had asked if he needed any help and if he could tag along but Sirius politely turned him down. He said he would love to have Harry come with but it was just busy work getting his affairs in order for his new life. Harry reluctantly agreed to stay behind as the twins showed up and offered up a game of Quidditch in the fields.

Hermione and Ginny trudged up the hill with them as well, Hermione packing a book with her for reading when Quidditch inevitably got boring for. Harry raised his eyebrows at her with a smirk, his eyes looking from the book and back up at her. She blushed slightly elbowing Harry playfully in the ribs before taking a seat over in the grass below where they would be playing.

They played for a few hours in the field taking turns at different positions, and trading out turns on Harry's Firebolt. Bill and Charlie eventually trudged up the hill with brooms slung over their shoulders to join the game. Charlie was as good as Harry had always heard, he flew competitively good to Harry even when on a much older broom than Harry's firebolt. Ginny took to the field with them towards the end of their game and Harry was extremely impressed with her flying as well. She definitely had a lot of Charlie and the twin's Quidditch blood in her. He made a mental note to make sure she turned up for Quidditch tryouts this year at Hogwarts, smiling as she zoomed around impressively. He looked away quickly as he saw Hermione raising her eyebrows and smirking at him from where she was sitting. Harry supposed it was only fair after he had just teased her the same about her book. ]

The sun was growing lower so they headed back down to the Burrow's back yard where some changes had been made. One large and long table had been set up in the garden with many chairs lining it. A red table cloth covered the table, with a gold runner placed over the top of it, Gryffindor colors of course. Many plates of food were lining the middle of the table, all of Harry's favorites and a large Birthday cake sat in the middle of the table on a large tier.

"Mrs. Weasley… this is insane… thanks" Harry blurted out to a busy Mrs. Weasley who was still placing plates upon the table.

"No problem Harry dear, we're just glad to have you here with us on your birthday!" She said giving him a quick squeeze before bustling back into the kitchen to grab things.

Harry quickly observed why they were eating outside, all the people attending would never fit in the Weasley's small kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny alone made eight people. Lupin, Tonks, Hagrid (whom nearly crushed Harry in a large hug when he saw him), Kingsley, Hermione, and Harry himself added to make a full table. Sirius strode into the backyard a few minutes later taking a seat next to Harry.

"After dinner, I want to show you something." He said quietly, leaning in so only Harry could really hear him. Harry nodded, curious to what he would want to show him.

Dinner was an incredibly fun affair as everyone ate and drank together, the back yard filled with laughter. Fred and George told stories of Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's and how the lady who owned the building next theirs despised them. According to them this only made it even more fun to annoy her. Sirius was soon in a deep conversation with the twins, having taken quite liking to the two of them. They were in deep conversation about Hogwarts pranks, when Lupin joined in. Fred and George were telling them of a map they had found in Filtch's office that they really owed their success to. Lupin and Sirius exchanged a look with each other, a smile breaking out on each of their faces as they revealed they were two of the writers of the map. Fred and George's mouths fell open as they reached out and shook Lupin and Sirius's hands in admiration. Harry exchanged a look with Ron who snorted as he watched the twins goggle at Lupin and Sirius.

"I haven't seen those two gits look at anyone with that much respect before, not even mum and dad." Ron said quietly leaning in closer to Harry as he said it, and Harry laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes. Suddenly though Mrs. Weasley stood up at the end of the table and cleared her throat breaking up the different groups of talk that had broken out around the table.

"I just wanted to say, Happy Birthday to Harry, and raise a toast to him." She said raising her glass of fire whisky and smiling fondly down at him. Everyone followed suit raising their drinks into the air and knocking them together in celebration, Harry caught Sirius's eye and he winked at him raising his drink again in his direction with a smile. Harry was humbled, looking around at everyone in thanks. He may be the chosen one, destined to deal with Voldemort but right now that was far from his mind. He felt like the luckiest person in the world, and that things couldn't get better than this.


	14. Chapter 14 - Home

The party had gone on well through the night, seeming as if everyone had lost track of time. Sirius, Lupin, and Mr. Weasley had performed a spell that caused little balls of light to float around above them, basking them in light even if they sun had gone down. To Harry's dismay the fun did have to come to end as Kingsley was the first to announce that he regretfully had to head off. Slowly others began to trickle off into the night after having wished Harry a happy birthday one more time, and thanking Mrs. Weasley for her hospitality.

Soon Hagrid, Tonks, Lupin, Charlie, Bill and Fleur had all bid their goodbyes. The twins had set off a round of their fireworks they had developed for Weasley Wizard Wheezes as one last big celebration of that night as they all left. Mrs. Weasley seemed to think this marked a good time to recruit everyone left to help clean up. She fussed over Harry to not relax as it was his birthday but he ignored this and told her it was his pleasure.

He was stacking up a pile of plates neatly when Sirius suddenly appeared behind him with his hands in the pockets of his robes leisurely.

"Hey, do you mind accompanying me for a bit? I've just talked to Molly so she won't worry while you're gone." Sirius said smiling now.

"Yeah, of course." Harry replied excitedly, glad that this perfect night seemed to have more in store for him. Harry put the stack of the plates down before following him to the edge of garden where he knew people apparated in and out at.

"You've traveled by side apparition before, right?" Sirius asked looking towards him hopefully.

"Yeah, it's not my favorite but I'll manage." Harry said his curiosity of where they were going rapidly outweighed his worry about the moment of uncomfortably he would feel by apparition. Sirius held out his arm for Harry who gripped it tightly before the Burrow in the distance disappeared in whirl of black. He felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a much too tight tube.

Moments later though the sensation stopped and Harry breathed in a deep breath of fresh air the crisp night offered. He still very much preferred flying by broomstick as his lungs filled with air after having felt strangled out momentarily. Letting go of Sirius's arm he steadied himself on his feet before he started to look around at his new surroundings. They were on a quite road with only one house on it that stood in front of them. The porch light was on revealing a cozy looking brick house with a bright yellow door. Harry turned to Sirius who was staring at the house with a look of pride on his face.

"Is this… yours?" Harry asked looking back at the house in front of them.

"Yep, I bought it today. Grimmauld place holds nothing but unpleasant memories, it always has. Everything has changed, I figured a change of scene was only fitting. Come inside." He explained before waving his hand for Harry to follow him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand before tapping it on the yellow door and muttering a spell.

Harry followed him into the house, it was dark but he heard Sirius feeling the wall clumsily for the light switch. He seemed to have found it as light cascaded down from the fixtures on the ceiling and flooded the house with light. Harry was excited to see this house was everything Grimmauld place was not. The floors were a handsome hardwood with a cherry stain, the walls painted a warm cream color that complimented it nicely. There was very little in the house, which didn't surprise Harry as Sirius had said he just bought the house today. There was a small couch, a book shelf with a box of books lying next to it that had been half placed upon it. Harry walked over to the mantel above a cozy fireplace and saw the most luring thing so far. There held three pictures in frames, one was a familiar picture of his parents and Sirius at their wedding, Sirius must have had a copy as well. One was of his mom and dad holding an infant Harry. The last was of a little boy riding around on a tiny toy broomstick, just inches off the floor.

"Is… Is this me?" He asked looking from the little boy with black hair and green eyes zooming in and out of the frame, to Sirius who was looking at him almost anxiously.

"Yeah. I never got around to telling you but I bought your very first broom stick as a gift when you were just a baby and still lived with your mum and dad." He said with a small smile at the photo in Harry's hands.

"Wow… I never knew that." Harry replied looking back down at the photo, and suddenly he grinned looking at thinking of his firebolt Sirius had gotten him just a couple years back.

"Anyways, I bought this house because your parents named me your godfather, things have been messy and I feel I've been a poor one for the most part." Sirius explained and Harry opened his mouth to protest this but Sirius simply shook his head and continued.

"But that doesn't matter anymore, I'm a free man and I can be what I should have always been now. I can provide you with a home. I've had as much protection placed upon it as possible. I still haven't talked to Dumbledore about arrangements over the summer, but I know part way through you visit the Weasley's, now you've got here too. Here follow me." He said and led him down a hallway, and he pulled open a door at the end of it revealing a large bedroom.

Stepping in, he saw it had been pained a maroon, an exact maroon that matched his Gryffindor things. There was full size bed with red and gold bedding, a desk with some quills and ink placed on it, a dresser against one wall, and a Gryffindor flag hung above it."

"Sirius…" Harry choked out looking up at his godfather who smiled down at him.

"I've bought you some clothes, I see that crap way too big for you that those muggles make you wear." He explained gesturing to the dresser. Harry stepped forward and pulled open the first drawer and found a pack of unopened socks. He held the pack in his hands, he'd never had socks that hadn't been used besides the ones knitted by Mrs. Weasley. He suddenly could relate to Dobby and how much a sock could mean when you've never had them, well in Harry's case brand new ones that weren't far too big or with holes in them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do this for you sooner." Sirius said, Harry turned to see a look of anxiousness on his face again.

"It's perfect, I can't wait to move the rest of my stuff in. This is literally the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me." Harry said trying to knock the anxiousness off his godfather's face. Dropping the socks back into the drawer he'd pulled them out of he rushed forward and hugged Sirius who embraced him back tightly.

"I'm going to do right by James and Lily now, and I'm going to do right by you."


	15. Chapter 15 - Confirmation

**This Chapter will be in the perspective of Sirius, I'm nervous to write him because I feel he is so complex. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'd also like to state that this story is roughly following everything that happened in "The Half Blood Prince" so we're still following that timeline just adding Sirius into the mix which will bring lots of added action and small changes, but unless stated in my story everything is canon to how HBP went down. Once again, I own nothing in the Harry Potter world, it all belongs to the brilliant and amazing JK Rowling.**

There were only a few short days left before Harry would be returning to Hogwarts for his sixth year, summer had blown by in whirlwind. Sirius didn't like to think about the boy leaving because he had been thoroughly enjoying his time with him. Together they had pieced the house together, and it had come out looking great. He'd inherited a large amount of gold from the Black name when his parents died. Then Regulus had died as well and left him the only heir to all he gold in their Gringotts accounts. He smirked at the thought of his mother rolling in her grave as Harry and himself spent a fair amount her gold on crazy things to decorate their new home, often in Gryffindor colors as well. Neither of them had ever had the opportunity to make a home their own and had gone a bit crazy.

He'd begun to appreciate Harry for who he was in his own, instead of just being James's son. Sirius would never admit it to anyone but he guiltily knew he treated Harry as a backup plan to James at times last year. He'd grown angry at him for not being as carefree as James was when he was desperate to leave Grimmauld place for an adventure. Harry was quieter than James, he preferred to listen and observe what other people instead of being the certain of attention. Understandably of course, he got enough unsolicited attention from his history. He wasn't against breaking the rules, he just wanted there to be a reason behind it. That was something James and himself admittedly lacked in their days at school.

Remus, Hermione, and Ron spent a lot of time at the house as well, helping to put together the place and swap stories. He was impressed with what those three kids had accomplished in their 5 years at Hogwarts, but that was also what caused Sirius so much worry. What brought him to Hogwarts where he was now, strolling towards Dumbledore's office for their meeting he had scheduled. Molly had taken Harry and the rest of kids to finish buying their school items so Sirius knew he had to take the opportunity to meet with the headmaster.

He needed more information on the prophecy and what all that held in store for Harry. Every single year so far, besides his third when they had met, Harry had faced some form of Voldemort. The boy was talented without a doubt but he worried that Harry was running out of lucky chances. Everyone always said Hogwarts was the safest place for Harry, he was untouchable under Dumbledore's eyes. He didn't dare admit it to anyone around him for everyone was so loyal and sure of Dumbledore, but he had his doubts about the man the more he lulled over everything in his mind.

Harry almost died more than once under Dumbledore's watch. He'd also sentenced Harry to live with those awful muggles, Lily's sister and her husband, the Dursley's. Sirius's time with Harry revealed more than just triumphant times at Hogwarts with his friends. It revealed a poor childhood of abuse and neglect from the muggles. He was underfed and bullied, treated like a piece of garbage. Sirius clenched and unclenched his fists just thinking about it. It was truly remarkable that Harry had turned out so kind and loving under such circumstances.

There were more selfish reasons behind why Sirius had his doubts too though. Dumbledore had a large amount of political power within the ministry. Sirius had fought within the Order of the phoenix formed by Dumbledore, risked his life to aid bringing down Voldemort. When he was sentenced Dumbledore never spoke on his behalf of never having gotten a trial. He'd forgiven Remus and the other Order members but there was something that still made him feel resentment towards Dumbledore. He knew how much James and Lily had meant to him and he had the power to speak up but he never did.

"Cockroach cluster." Sirius said as he reached the stone gargoyles that he knew led to Dumbledore's study. Slowly they revealed stairs in which Sirius began to climb as he entered the headmaster's study.

"Hello Sirius, pleasure to see you! You look much healthier from when I saw you last!" Dumbledore called out. He was sitting behind his desk, his hands opened in welcoming way.

"Your hand!" Sirius cried out unable to stop himself as he walked further into the room. One of Dumbledore's hands was blackened and withered. It made his stomach churn as he looked at it, forcibly he tore his eyes away from it and looked back up at Dumbledore. His eyes were twinkling, totally unbothered by this blunt statement towards his hand.

"Please have a seat." He said gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk, obeying Sirius sat in the comfortable chair.

"What happen…" He began to ask but Dumbledore rose his good hand to stop him, lowering the blackened one in his lap behind the desk, no longer visible.

"Perhaps a story for another time, I do believe we're meeting regarding young Harry." He said politely but firmly. Sirius knew better to pursue the subject, and at the mention of his godson he focused back at the topic at hand.

"What is this prophecy about Dumbledore? Why harry?" Sirius asked searching the old man's blue eyes for answers.

"I can show you the memory in the pensieve if you wish. Essentially Harry has been marked by ancient magic of prophecy, he and Voldemort will continue to clash until one perishes." Dumbledore explained.

"Why Harry though? He was only a baby back then?" Sirius asked, almost desperately, he didn't know what kind of answers he had expected but so far, his fears were only being confirmed.

"Voldemort learned of the prophecy and marked him. Voldemort has grown increasingly fascinated and obsessed with the boy. He is a beacon of hope and reason to those who oppose him. While Voldemort has only taken and stolen happiness from Harry in return. Neither can live while the other survives." Dumbledore explained somberly.

"We must find the best protection for Harry then, we have to prevent this." Sirius cried out in frustration.

"The boy will continue to find his way into Voldemort's path, the best we can do is to equip him the best we can against Voldemort." Dumbledore said gently, his eyes tearing into Sirius inquisitively.

"Is that what these lessons are about?" Sirius demanded.

"Yes. I'm going to teach Harry everything I can about Voldemort and where he came from." Dumbledore explained. Sirius let out a bark of a laugh at this.

"How will that help Harry against the darkest wizard known to our world?" Sirius cried out.

"It is an extremely important piece of the puzzle. Voldemort has come back from what we thought to be death before, we can't allow that pattern to continue for Harry to succeed." Dumbledore said, he looked tired and older than ever sitting in front of him explaining this.

"So, what do you know?" Sirius asked, desperate now for news that may help Harry.

"I'm piecing everything I know together as we go. So far, I have reason to believe Voldemort has created Horcrux's to keep him alive even through death. So, this is where our journey of knowledge will start." Sirius was stunned, he sat there with his mouth slightly open. His family had been no stranger to dark arts and he knew of horcruxes.

"So, Harry must not only face Voldemort, but he has to find and destroy multiple Horcruxes first?" Sirius demanded, he was angry, but more so he was scared for his godson. How could a boy of only 16 make it out of this?

"Yes. I will aid him through as much knowledge as we can get this year and as he goes he will fill you in by owl I'm sure. He will have you, the rest of the Order, and those two great friends of his as well. He is not alone Sirius." Dumbledore said sympathetically staring him down with those twinkling eyes.

"He's not going back to the Dursley's, he's my godson and as a free man he will be safe with me now." Sirius said suddenly, desperate for some kind of control.

"Lily's blood that run's in both Petunia and Harry protects him at Privet Drive. He is untouchable there, he will go back for one very small portion of next summer. After that and now during holidays he is more than free to go with you, as I'm sure he wants." Dumbledore explained. This isn't what Sirius wanted to hear exactly but it would have to do, he couldn't deny that time that protected Harry even though he so wanted to.

"This is all wrong… he shouldn't be happening to him." Sirius finally said after moments of silence between the two.

"No it isn't right… but it's the reality of light versus dark. While Voldemort remains cold and dark Harry is a bright force of light. We will just have to face this as we go. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." Dumbledore said looking down at Sirius with a somber expression.


	16. Chapter 16 - Different Paths

***It's back to Harry's perspective for this chapter. I've been rereading my story and I must apologize for all my spelling errors. I tend to write these late at night after my son's gone to bed. I am trying to be a bit more mindful to take time to proofread from here on out. Thanks to everyone reading my story, and especially to those who leave reviews, I really enjoy reading them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.***

Tomorrow was the day Harry had been dreading for the first time in his five years of being thrown into the wizarding world. Tomorrow was September first and as usual he would be off to Hogwarts aboard the train with Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the students. Usually Harry counted down the days until he would be back at platform nine and three quarters for Hogwarts was the closest thing Harry had known to a home these past few years. This still rang true of course, Hogwarts would always be there to welcome him home with the familiar castle, feasts, visits with Hagrid, and his four-post bed. Things were different now because he would be leaving behind a new home he'd began to build with Sirius.

Sirius seemed wary of his return to Hogwarts as well. Especially when Harry had returned from his trip to Diagon Alley to do some shopping. He'd even momentarily forgotten about the conversation he'd overheard between Malfoy in Knockturn alley. Sirius had told Harry he'd met with Dumbledore but there wasn't much said that hadn't already been relayed to Harry in the past. He made Harry swear to send him an owl immediately after each lesson with Dumbledore, so he could keep up with what was going on. Harry assured him he would, which he already had planned on doing anyways. Sirius was doing a good job playing it off like nothing was bothering him, but Harry could tell he was stressed beneath the surface.

They were all at the Burrow tonight though where Mrs. Weasley was cooking one of her amazing meals to send everyone off on the right foot. Harry was looking forward to it, a chance to forget about what lay ahead one more time and just celebrate with his friends.

Harry, Ron, Charlie, Bill, the twins, and Ginny were all playing a round of quidditch up in the field. Hermione even hopped on a broom momentarily with Charlie's assistance but she quickly had found her book much more interesting again. Hermione was a genius but something about flying never went over so well with her. Hours into their match Mrs. Weasley could be heard calling them back down to start cleaning up for dinner. They all trudged down the hill into the garden where the long tables had been set up once more.

"Harry dear, will you go ask Sirius where he put all that butterbeer earlier? He's in the kitchen with Remus." Mrs. Weasley asked, busy with fixing the table up as everyone plopped down into chairs around them.

"Sure thing Mrs. Weasley." Harry said with a laugh as Fred flicked his wand and Bill's chair slid out from under him as he was beginning to take a seat in it. Harry walked into the kitchen and caught Sirius and Lupin in a conversation with their backs turned to him unaware of his presence yet.

"You're going to set off then?" Lupin asked Sirius curiously.

"Yeah, Dumbledore mentioned it at the Order meeting the other night and I think I'm going to go through with it. I don't believe she acted on her own accord, I think the rumors are true that she's been put under the imperius curse." Sirius replied casually as he was digging around in the cupboard in front of him pulling out several glasses.

"She'd be with the Death Eaters though, I hope you don't get too crazy and pursue this with caution my old friend." Lupin said a note of true seriousness to his voice as he looked over at Sirius standing next to him.

"Of course, but I'm a free man and I've got to do my part for the Order again. That means getting back out there. You're one to talk, I know you've been doing spy work underground with the werewolves." Sirius said elbowing his friend playfully in the ribs.

"Yes well, I suppose that's what we have signed up for in the order." Lupin said with a long sigh.

"You've got the last few dishes ready to bring out to Molly?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah hold on one second."

"I've done my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" Sirius cried out with convincing melodramatic acting and lupin roared with laughter. Harry backed out of kitchen slowly, not wishing to be caught eavesdropping. He walked back over to the table and took a seat next to Ron and Hermione.

"Did you ask Sirius about that, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked promptly as she saw him arrive back in the garden.

"Oh no, I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, I got distracted." Harry answered truthfully making to stand up and head back in.

"I've got to grab something now anyhow, no worries Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said with a kind smile before bustling off back into the kitchen. Harry lowered himself back into his chair.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked quietly, leaning in closer to him, Ron followed suit leaning in closer. Everyone was busy in different conversations so Harry leaned in as well and told them what he heard in the kitchen.

"Sirius and Lupin didn't know you heard them?" Hermione asked, her expression thoughtful, Harry shook his head. Ron however had a look of incredulous disbelief on his face.

"She betrayed us! Like there isn't enough going on and now he's going to chase after her. He's a prat for it." Ron said shaking his head.

"Well she could be under the imperious curse, I just don't know what to think because we don't know her very well." Hermione said biting her lip, her eyes far away as she still sat in thought.

"Yeah, I don't know what to think either, but Lupin said she'd probably be surrounded by Death Eaters. I don't want Sirius to end up in trouble again." Harry said miserably, to which Hermione snapped back to reality and gave him a sympathetic look.

"He'll be alright Harry." She said with confidence.

"It's just the reality of the wizarding war going on right now, everyone is in danger in the Order." Ron said with a look down the table at his family laughing and talking.

"I know that." Harry said quickly, because he really did know where Ron was coming from, he cared about his family very much as well. "It's just that after everything that happened this summer, I worry about him."

"I know mate, we care about him too." Ron replied with a genuine look at Harry and a small smile.

Sirius, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley came out of the house carrying the last few items between them. Sirius sat down next to Harry and Lupin beside him, while Mrs. Weasley sat next to Mr. Weasley at the end of the table. The twins quickly sat across the table from Sirius who grinned at them with welcome. They had had taken even more of liking to each other over the summer, and Sirius helped them out with product ideas as of late. Harry joined everyone in suggesting idea's for Weasley Wizard Wheezes, trying to forget his troubles. Sirius put an arm around his shoulder affectionately, grinning down at him in pride as they talked about Sirius's favorite subject – pranks, joke products, and general mischievousness. Harry smiled back up at him, he'd already begun to look so much healthier. Much more like the picture's Harry had of him before Azkaban and before his experience being trapped in the veil.

The next day Sirius and Harry were rushing through the train stations towards the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. They were running late, having stayed up much too late last night celebrating at the Burrow. While enjoying their last night together before term started, they regretfully had to spend their morning doing last minuet packing in a flurry of robes and quills flying around the house into Harry's Trunk.

Sirius being able to accompany him to the platform worry free made a trip he'd been dreading much more enjoyable. Sirius told a couple of stories of meeting here with his dad here every year that he really enjoyed hearing as they briskly walked towards the barrier. Once they arrived Harry pushed his trolley through in a sprint as Sirius held Hedwig's cage and ran through next to him.

They emerged through the other side to see a packed platform nine and three quarters. People were rushing around saying goodbye and getting their belongings onto the train. Several people waved at Harry while others stared at Sirius and him with their mouths hanging open. Malfoy passed by and gave Harry the deepest look of loathing, for as far as Harry knew, Lucius was still in Azkaban.

"Who knew a kid who survived a killing curse and defeated Lord Voldemort accompanied by his once thought to be murderer godfather would attract so much attention?" Sirius asked playfully and Harry laughed as they continued to attract more and more stares and whispers.

They paused a few feet from a cabin where Ron and Hermione were waving down to Harry from, beckoning him to come sit with them. Harry turned to Sirius who was smiling down at him.

"I'll see you at Christmas?" He asked and Harry nodded quickly, he was quite looking forward to that. He had other things on his mind right now though.

"You'll be careful, right?" Harry burst out the question nervously. Sirius raised his eyebrows at him with a questioning look.

"I heard you talking with Lupin in the kitchen at the Burrow last night. How you're going to do work for the Order about Embry." Harry admitted guiltily but once he said it he was glad to have gotten it out. He'd been dwelling on it in his mind since he heard them, at least now he and Sirius could be honest with each other about their busy months ahead. Sirius doing work for the Order, and Harry studying with Dumbledore.

"Ah you heard that?" He asked nervously and Harry nodded.

"She betrayed us in the Veil Sirius! She handed us over to the Death Eaters and now you're going to put yourself in danger looking for her!" Harry cried out and Sirius looked down at him sympathetically.

"I didn't want you to know details, so you could be focused on your work with Dumbledore. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." Sirius said placing both his hands on Harry's shoulders and giving him a look of sincerity as he told him this.

"I've already lost you once to the Death Eaters though." Harry said miserably, looking down at his trunk and fiddling with the handle absentmindedly.

"Embry's not a Death Eater, I just know she's not." Sirius said and Harry looked back up at him incredulously.

"How can you say you know that for sure?" Harry demanded as the train blew it's warning whistle.

"I just knew her before all this stuff happened, I don't believe she's a Death Eater." He said looking like he really didn't want to be talking about this anymore.

"You didn't think Peter was either! Even if she's not she'll be surrounded by them!" Harry said and regretted it immediately. Sirius looked like he'd been slapped in the face by him bringing up Wormtail.

"I'm sorry, I'm just scared something will happen to you again." Harry said hurriedly and honestly, Sirius composed himself and pulled Harry into a hug.

"It'll be okay, we're at war and there will always be risks. I will be careful because I meant what I said about doing a better job at being your godfather. I still have to do work for the Order though and you're going to have to trust me." He explained soothingly.

"It's not you that I don't trust!" Harry said offended and Sirius nodded pulling back and looking Harry up and down. The train was whistling again and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared beside them telling Harry to hurry as Mr. Weasley put Harry's trunk into the compartment.

"I'll talk to you very soon! Keep me informed by owl!" Sirius called as Mrs. Weasley pushed him onto the train and handed him Hedwig's cage.

"I will!" Harry cried wishing he'd talked with Sirius last night when there had been more time. He waved at them all as the train started to move away from the platform. Sirius smiled and waved back until the train carrying Harry rounded the corner and he could see him no more.


	17. Chapter 17 - Things have changed

Sirius stood there watching as the Hogwarts Express began to tear away from the station quickly. He saw Harry waving at him enthusiastically, but Harry's face still wore an expression of sadness. He waved back at the boy with a smile. He knew he already felt bad enough as is and hoped a smile would be enough to show him that everything was okay between them.

He wished he wouldn't have brought Wormtail up though, Merlin knows it's a touchy subject. However this may trouble him, Harry had been right he thought somewhat bitterly as the train was out of sight now and he lowered his arm down from waving. Embry needed help though, he knew he'd done her wrong in the past and she was angry with him but she'd never leave him to die on her own accord. Especially Remus and Harry being there as well when she had sent the Death Eaters, Remus had always been kind to her and Harry was a representation if there ever was one of the movement against Voldemort. Something she had avidly been a part of back before he'd been shipped off to Azkaban.

People change though a nasty voice was telling him in the back of his head. Peter hadn't always been an awful piece of scum. He had been their friend in school, he just got in too deep with the dark side of the wizarding war. The lure of the protection it offered him to stand on that side, instead of the risk of opposing it got to him. He was a coward though, a filthy coward, Embry wasn't he told himself firmly.

"You alright there, Sirius?" Arthur asked him as he appeared beside him, knocking Sirius back to reality.

"Ah yeah I'm alright, just a bit worried about Harry." Sirius said stuffing his hands in his pockets. Arthur nodded and looking off towards the direction in which the train had went.

"They do find themselves in trouble rather often." He said and Sirius sympathized with the man. He had many children in danger and considered Harry to be a part of their family as well.

"What were you talking about, Harry seemed upset, is he doing okay?" Molly asked squeezing Arthurs hand in her own.

"He's nervous about me doing work for the Order again. I guess he overheard Remus and I talking about Embry in the kitchen at the dinner party last night." Sirius said honestly and Molly looked saddened by this.

"Oh Sirius, I do hope you'll be careful and not run off all wild and crazy. I don't think Harry could handl..."  
"You don't think I know that Molly? What should I do? Lock myself up in the house until Christmas when Harry will be home? Sirius cried out in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air angrily. The people who were still at platform nice and three quarters were staring but he didn't care. They'd already stared him down the whole time he'd been there anyways. He knew he shouldn't be getting angry, but everything weighing heavy on his mind since talking with Dumbledore had been threatening to boil over for days now.

He'd been holding back his anger every time someone would patronize him about being careful. He respected the Weasleys very much, they'd been there for Harry. Memories of his fight with Molly last summer over his abilities with caring for Harry still burned bright in his memory though. She knew just how to set him off with the way she talked, and part of him very deep down, knew she had been a better parent figure to Harry in his life thus far.

"I just think with everything Harry's been through this summer, that you should act very cautiously! I don't mean it to be rude, I'm thinking of Harry!" She cried out, puffing right up defensively. Arthur was looking uncomfortable now, glancing nervously at the few people who were obviously watching their row.

"Molly, don't."

"No Arthur! It's just the truth!" She cried out with an angry look at her husband before rounding back on Sirius again.

"Remus told me that you were in love with Embry and that's why you're so keen to set off after her with very little planning." Molly said crossly, but almost immediately her expression faltered and he knew why.

"Ah Remus has been telling you secrets huh? You're going to think I'm a poor godfather to Harry anyway so to be quite honest Molly, I'm not going to waste my breath talking about this any longer." He said in a dead calm voice. He was embarrassed, angry, and just wanted to leave the platform now.

"Sirius..." Arthur had started to say but he turned on his heel away from the red headed couple and apparated with a loud crack.

He slammed down onto his feet outside of his house, steadying himself from the whirl of apparition. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down, he wished he wouldn't have fought with Molly again, he wished he'd never said anything about the subject to begin with. They'd been on such good terms all summer since he'd come back. Mostly, for Harry's sake for he cared about them both deeply, he should have never fought with her. What was done was done though, and part of him remained fiercely proud of having stood up to her demeaning words.

He pulled his wand out of his pocket as he walked up to the door, tapping it when he reached it and muttering the spell that allowed him to enter. Once he walked in he saw Remus sitting in one of the chairs reading a book on his lap. He looked tired as full moon was approaching soon and Sirius felt a bit of his anger towards his old friend fade.

Sirius bought a house that had a few extra rooms on purpose. He had been thinking of Remus who was treated poorly by many in the wizarding world. He had a hard time finding jobs to make a steady income and a hard time paying rent at a decent place to live in turn. With the wizarding war going on leaving Remus in danger he had wanted him to be able to stay somewhere safe, and that was with Harry and himself in this house. Remus had been reluctant as he always was to except help, but in the end he had moved some of his things in. Harry had thought it was brilliant to help Remus out, having grown very fond of the man himself when he had taught classes at Hogwarts in his third year.

"How was dropping off Harry? I know you've been looking forward to being able to do that." Remus said setting down his book and smiling at Sirius. His expression slowly changed into a questioning stare as Sirius knew he was reading his expression. He'd always been so damn good at that, too good.

"Harry heard us talking at the Burrow last night, he was pretty worried about me. Then I got into a row with Molly." He said shortly, Remus would find out eventually anyways so he figured it was best to just get it out.

"What?" Remus asked looking somber and worried now.

"Yeah Harry and I set off on good terms so really that's all I truly care about. I do wish Molly and I got along better though." He said with a sigh as he sat down in a chair next to the fire place. The fire was warm and comforting as it danced merrily with flickering light.

"What happened with Molly?" Remus asked tentatively, he looked nervous and Sirius almost laughed because his friend knew he'd messed up, he could read it on his face.

"Well the usual, and of course you told her I was in love with Embry." He said shooting a dirty look at Remus who bowed his head looking awkward.

"I'm sorry Sirius, I really wish I would have kept quiet but it just kind of came up before I really had time to stop myself. It wasn't my story to tell and I'm sorry." He said apologetically, and he truly looked it. Remus had never been much for gossip so Sirius knew he was being honest. It wouldn't do any good to be angry with Remus too.

"What's done is done." He said firmly. He was back home and didn't want to think about it anymore. He was tired and although his body was healthier now he was still recovering. In more ways than just physically too, adjusting to the world again was stressful.

"It'll blow over anyways, you're both just stressed sending the kids off to Hogwarts. It's not such a happy goodbye like it was when we were kids going aboard the train. Some kids won't see members of their family again by the time this year is over." Remus said knowledgably, and Sirius knew he was right.

"Yeah. I'm worried about Harry and this damned prophecy." He said honestly.

"I know, but Dumbledores guiding him and you can't ask for anything better than that at least." Remus said and Sirius nodded. He didn't dare tell Remus about his doubts of Dumbledore.

A few hours later Sirius and Remus sat in the living room still. They were in a deep discussion of Remus's experiences with the werewolves. The living room had grown dark besides the light of the fire. Suddenly there was a tapping at the window, Remus and Sirius both whipped their heads towards the noise. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as he saw a familiar snowy white owl pecking at the window. There was a roll of parchment attached to her leg. Sirius was impressed by this bird, always had been since receiving and sending letters with Harry. She was one of the smartest owls he'd ever witnessed at work. It was rather impressive that she had managed to get a letter so quickly back to the house from Hogwarts where Harry had sent it from.

He quickly jumped up and opened the window so that the bird could fly in. She swooped down and perched herself up proudly, holding out her leg with the letter tied to it.

"Brilliant, Hedwig." Sirius said softly as he untied the small roll of parchment and stroked her affectionately. She hooted in a proud sort of way as Sirius unraveled the parchment and read what it said. He saw immediately it was in his godson's small scrawl and smiled a little.

 _Sirius –_

 _I've made it back to Hogwarts okay. I had an incident on the train with Malfoy and was late getting to the feast. Tonks made sure I got there okay but Snape was a real prat. Hermione figures you should hear it from me in case you got word and are worried. I was going to write you tonight anyways, I've been feeling a bit lousy about how things happened at King's Cross. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for bringing up Wormtail, and I'm sorry that you feel like maybe I don't trust you or think you're not capable of work for the Order. I trust you more than anyone, and I know you're not the same reckless person who was stuck in Grimmauld place. Things have changed and so have you. Although I think I'd be as big of a prat as Snape if I didn't think you'd always be a bit reckless. You're a marauder after all, Fred and George's idol and everything. Anyways, thanks for the best summer I've ever had, looking forward to hearing from you when you have the chance. It'll be nice getting post again._

 _-Harry_

Sirius felt a large weight lift from his shoulders as he folded the parchment up in placed it in the pocket of his robes. He even decided he'd apologize to Molly when he saw her next. Things were different, Harry was right about that. They had each other though and that was good enough for Sirius in this moment.


	18. Chapter 18 - Christmas

**I own nothing it all belongs to JK Rowling! I Hope you like this chapter! :)**

Harry was back at Hogwarts, propped up against several of his pillows in his four-post bed up in the Gryffindor tower. It was early morning and everyone else in the dormitory could still be heard snoring away, fast asleep. Harry however, was wide awake, his favorite book Quidditch Through the Ages lay open across his lap. He'd remained on the same page for at least fifteen minutes though, and with a frustrated sigh he closed the book. He'd reread the same paragraph five times before he succumbed to the fact that he wasn't Hermione and a book wasn't going to distract him from his troubles.

Hogwarts was one of Harry's favorite places, ever since he'd come to school here his first year when he was eleven it had been like a home to him. His sixth year brought a sea of responsibilities and problems though, and he was glad he'd be leaving for Christmas holiday today once everyone else had awoken.

He was quidditch captain which brought more responsibility than ever to the team. Malfoy was still rubbing him the wrong way, he knew he was behind something but nobody seemed to back him on this. Perhaps it was because his two best friends were too busy sorting through their own problems to worry about Malfoy. Ron and Hermione had bickered all year long it seemed, and now with Ron dating Lavender Brown it was worse than ever between them. Their troubles had all started with the Slug Club of course. Professor Slughorn was the new teacher this year, and had formed a club of his favorite students with rich backgrounds and abilities. Hermione, himself, and Ginny even had made the club, but Ron however hadn't been so lucky.

Slughorn was the new potions teacher which had come as quite a surprise to Harry, as Snape had finally fulfilled his dream of claiming the Dark Arts post. Harry might stress on this more if it wasn't for the fact that he'd been able to take potions again after all, and that's where he'd found the source of one of the better things that had happened to him this year. That was discovering the Half Blood Princes old copy of "potion making." He'd quickly become the best in class this year in Potions, which added to Hermione's fury. He didn't let it bother him because he'd grown rather fond of the Prince. He was hoping to ask Sirius if he or the other Marauder's had been behind it.

His stomach twisted at the thought of Sirius. Looking out the window he longed for nothing more than to see an owl with a letter tied to its leg swoop down and tap on the window. His biggest problem didn't lie with Ron and Hermione, Slughorn, Quidditch, Malfoy, or even his classes with Dumbledore. It lay with the fact that he hadn't heard from his godfather in two weeks now.

He'd never had family who corresponded with him through owl during his school years. He'd occasionally get an owl from Mrs. Weasley and he used to get them from Sirius but he was on the run and they were never consistent. He didn't even get post from Sirius last year once Umbridge had blocked his mail. This year had brought a new gratification of receiving post almost everyday from his godfather. With Ron and Hermione bickering so much it had been a high point to be able to correspond with Sirius frequently. Sirius kept up with him and his lessons with Dumbledore, and in turn he kept up with what Sirius was up to with the Order.

So when the owls stopped coming he noticed quickly that they had. First, he wrote it off as Sirius was busy with work for the Order and he would write in a few days. Once a week passed he wrote him to ask if he was alright, but received no response. Now it was Christmas Holiday and Sirius hadn't returned his letter asking if he were still set with him coming home for the break. Hermione and Ron were supportive, comforting him that it would be fine. He appreciated his friends for this, but he knew them well enough to read their expressions that they too were nervous for Sirius.

Ron told him to just accompany him home to the Burrow for Christmas, that he could meet up with Sirius there or at the very least get word about what is going on. Harry appreciated Ron for this very much, he was grateful to be visiting the Weasleys and to get answers on why his godfather had gone silent. He hoped Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would know something or at the very least he'd get in contact with Lupin who was staying at Sirius's house.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry arrived at the Burrow with Ron later that afternoon. Ron seemed grateful to get away from Lavender, for even he seemed to be getting tired of their constant snogging. Hermione had gone home to visit her parents for Christmas this year so it was just Ron, Ginny, and him making the trip back to the Burrow from Hogwarts.

The Burrow was bright and loud with Christmas Cheer and decorations when they arrived through the door. It was a full house with Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and the twins being home to visit as well. Harry was greeted by Mrs. Weasley who was ecstatic to see him, and pressuring him into eating some of her Christmas treats any chance she caught him without one. Harry spotted Mr. Weasley in the corner chatting with Charlie and jumped at the opportunity to talk to him, he'd always been a bit keener to give Harry information than Mrs. Weasley had been.

"Hey Mr. Weasley" Harry said cheerfully sitting down in a chair opposite of him. Mr. Weasley gave him a warm smile while wringing his hand welcomingly.

"Mr. Weasley, I know it's Christmas tomorrow and I don't want to bombard you with questions about the order but I haven't heard from Sirius… I was just wondering if you knew anything about where he might be?" Harry asked hopefully, he got right to the point. Sirius should be here, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Mr. Weasleys expression changed but he hardly looked surprised.

"Yes. I knew you'd be wondering about him, and I'm really sorry to tell you this but none of us have heard from him either." He looked truly apologetic as he said this. Harry's stomach felt sick, and not from too many of Mrs. Weasley's treats.

"He's gone off doing work for the Order, and now no one has heard from him?" He asked quietly, a sinking feeling started to hit him. Mr. Weasley nodded solemnly, Harry appreciated his honestly all in the same.

"Sometimes work for the Order just takes time, to keep yourself safe you've got to stay hidden and quiet." Charlie said. He'd been listening to their conversation and gave Harry an encouraging grin. Harry managed to nod back at him, trying to return the smile but he knew it probably looked more of a grimace. Mr. Weasley was looking sympathetic and sad, and somehow it made Harry feel worse.

"Well I'm going to grab something to drink, thanks Mr. Weasley." Harry said excusing himself and walking towards the kitchen. He was feeling rather out of place, with everyone laughing and joking together. Walking into the kitchen he desperately was searching for a moment alone to compose himself, but sitting at the table was Ginny. Somehow Harry didn't find this to be a problem.

"Hey Harry!" She said brightly, shooting him a smile.

"Escaping all your brothers?" Harry asked shooting her a smile back, she laughed with her long red hair falling around her face. Maybe he didn't need a moment alone after all.

"Well I have I have 6 brothers and started dating this year, so yes a moment alone can be nice." She said with a dark look but a little smirk after. "So why are YOU hiding in here huh?" She asked and Harry sighed sitting down in the chair opposite of her. Glancing up at Mrs. Weasley's custom clock he saw that all the hands belonging to her husband and many children were pointing at Mortal Peril.

"I haven't heard from Sirius in 2 weeks now, he was doing work for the Order and I think something happened to him. It's odd he hasn't written me, and especially left me hanging for the holidays." He said honestly, he was grateful to talk to Ginny about it.

"I like Sirius, I'm sorry you haven't heard from him. I'm sure he's doing okay though, I don't think the Death Eaters would harm him as much as they would use him against you first. We already found that out right? Maybe he's laying low on his journey." She suggested looking thoughtful and Harry appreciated her greatly right now. She was blunt, but still radiated kindness all in the same. She had the compassion of her mother and the wildness of her twin brothers. She had a point though, surely they wouldn't just kill him if they came across him as much as they'd use his godfather to get to him.

"Miss the Slug Club yet?" She asked playfully and Harry rolled his eyes with a laugh at this. Ginny was easy to talk to, and conversation seemed to flow between them effortlessly. When he had been with Cho last year everything had felt forced and overthought. Although with Ginny right now, even if it was only for a moment while talking with her about the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he could relax and enjoy being back at the Burrow.

Their conversation had to come to end though eventually, and it did as a loud knock came from the back door. Before Harry or Ginny could make to get it Mrs. Weasley came hurrying through the kitchen to see who it was. Shortly after Harry was happy to see Lupin following her through the kitchen. His cloak had flakes of snow on it and his face was pink from the cold. He looked travel worn but wore a smile and warm expression as he walked in behind her.

"Thanks for having me Molly." He said pulling off his cloak and flashing a grateful smile at Mrs. Weasley who offered him a glass of fire whiskey.

"Of course, Remus you know you're always welcome here. I'll be back, I'm just going to offer one to Arthur as well." She said and bustled out of the kitchen into the living room again. Harry heard commotion from the living room that sounded very much like filibuster firework going off. Probably caused by none other than Fred and George and it was clear Mrs. Weasley would not be right back in just yet. Ginny stood up from her chair at the moment with a look of glee on her face, clearly about to go get in on the action.

"I'm going to play a game of exploding snap with Fred and George after mums done wringing their necks, next game Harry?" Ginny asked and Harry nodded as she smiled and left the kitchen as well.

"How are you Harry?" Lupin asked with a small smile and a quick one-armed hug around Harry's shoulder before sitting in the chair Ginny had just gotten up from.

"I think you probably know the answer to that, do you have any idea where he is?" Harry asked giving lupin an imploring look. He didn't see the point in wasting time beating around the bush with Lupin, he would understand.

"Ah, I figured you'd probably be right to the point." Lupin said slowly, thoughtfulness etched into the lines of his tired face. Harry liked Lupin, he always had from when he first met him in his third year at Hogwarts. Lupin had always been kind and compassionate, even though he suffered from lycanthropism and had every reason to not be.

"He set off a couple weeks back on a lead that Embry was being held at a Death Eaters home. He went to scope it out and I haven't heard back from him. I'm trying to get information but it's tricky out there right now." Lupin explained and Harry felt his stomach drop, his last hope had brought him no new information on his godfather other than confirming his fears. Confirming that Sirius was indeed headed towards the presence of Death Eaters.

"He told me he was going to be more careful, that he wouldn't just take off." Harry said quietly, looking down at the scrubbed wood of the Weasley's kitchen table. He was worried but he was almost angry now with his godfather.

"He was doing a good job of it until he got that lead. It's also important to note we don't know what happened yet. He could be perfectly fine, and I have faith he is." Lupin said and Harry looked up to see Lupin take a deep drink of his fire whiskey.


	19. Chapter 19 - Malfoys word

Christmas Holiday was far from pleasant this year, and now Harry had arrived back at Hogwarts with a bitter taste in his mouth. He'd already been worried for his godfather but then the new minister of magic had shown up out of the blue to talk to him. He'd arrived with the intention of trying to persuade Harry into being a poster boy for the ministry. An offer Harry quickly turned down hardly having forgotten the way the ministry had treated him just last year. The minister was angry when Harry shot him down, standing by Dumbledore in the process.

This was hardly the worst of his drop by visit though, because the minister hadn't arrived on his own accord. He'd shown up with Percy, lying through their teeth that it was Percy who'd wanted to stop by and visit his family. Mrs. Weasley was ecstatic to see her son but the rest of his family was much less pleased to see him. By the end of his visit Percy was being chased out by curses from Ginny and the twins. Mrs. Weasley was in tears by the end of the day and her mood hadn't improved much after that the entirety of Harry's visit.

Lupin had made a promise to Harry that he would be in contact with Harry had he gotten any word from Sirius. He'd also said he'd do some digging into where he had gone. His work with the Werewolves put him in close contact with Death Eaters. Harry knew Lupin would be honest with Harry if he had found out any information.

Now he was strolling through the halls of Hogwarts again replaying this all to Hermione who had been home with her family missing it all. She listened intently as they walked towards their next lesson which was Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Snape. Harry was hardly looking forwards to seeing his least favorite teacher and gladly took the opportunity to keep busy talking with Hermione. Ron was missing from their group as he was off snogging with Lavender somewhere.

Hermione was disappointed in not having any word from Sirius still. She mainly was enraged the minister had the nerve to think Harry would do his bidding to make the Ministry look good. She was fuming by the time they reached the door to Snape's class room. They leaned against the brick wall among the other students waiting for class to start shortly.

"Hey Potter, have a good holiday?" said a familiar drawling voice from behind Harry. He turned around to see Malfoy leaning against the wall casually. Crabbe and Goyle stood beside him with menacing looks upon both their faces as usual, waiting to do Malfoys bidding if need be.

"Yep, it was great Malfoy." He said before promptly turning his back to the three Slytherins again. He was in no mood to deal with Malfoy and his cronies, and neither stupid enough to allow them to provoke him right outside Snape's classroom. It was bad enough he was going to have to sit through a lesson with a loathing Snape, but he didn't need to give him an excuse to dock Gryffindor points before class even started.

"Ah not talkative today, Potter." Malfoy teased, his voice mocking. Crabbe and Goyle both laughed stupidly in response.

"Just ignore him." Hermione said with a significant look at him, before tossing her head back up in a dignified way.

"Shut up you little Mudblood, I was talking to Potter. Besides don't you know he's upset over his godfather bailing on him for Christmas?" Malfoy sneered. Harry spun around on his feet so quickly he nearly hit Hermione with his bag. Hermione slowly turned around to face Malfoy as well. She gave Harry a nervous look before tentatively reaching out to grab his arm but he ripped it away before she could make full contact with him.

"What did you just say?" He asked quietly as he surveyed Malfoy's face. Malfoy wore a superior expression, his eyes shining with glee.

"You may have not seen him over break, but I did." Malfoy said with a smirk and he lost it before even had time to think anything through. He lunged forward at Malfoy before Crabbe or Goyle could register what was happening to stop him. His fist collided hard with the side of Malfoys slender face.

"Harry no!" Hermione cried out but Harry could barely hear her, there was a ringing in his ears. He got two more punches in before Crabbe yanked him off Malfoy effortlessly, tossing him aside. Goyle was rushing towards him with his fist balled up. He may be stronger than Harry, but he was quicker, thrusting his hand into his pocket he found his wand and pointed it at Goyle.

"Petrificus totalus!" He bellowed and Goyle's limbs snapped together, before he fell to the ground with a loud thud unable to catch himself. He rounded on Crabbe who was attempting to reach him but he was still quicker, and Crabbe too fell to the ground next to his friend in a similar fate.

"Where is he?" Harry asked brandishing his wand at Malfoy now who had just sat up, trying to gather himself. His lip was bleeding and the left side of his face was swollen but he still managed to wear an expression of infuriating mockery under it all.

"What, is going on here?" a voice said from behind him, another voice he very much didn't want to hear at this moment. He didn't turn around to look at Snape, he kept his eyes and wand on Malfoy.

"Potter! Put, your wand, away." He said it slow and drawling voice so much like Malfoys, but his tone was firm and angry. Harry hesitated for a moment, but slowly lowered his wand, his hands shaking in rage. His classmates around him wore looks of shock, all of them looking between him and Malfoy with wide curious eyes. Some of his fellow Gryffindor's looked pleased though, Dean Thomas wore a grin he wasn't even attempting to hide.

Snape raised his wand and uttered a counter curse, Crabbe and Goyle then scrambled to their feet wildly. If Harry hadn't been so angry it would have almost been amusing to watch the two oafs scramble about. His hands were still shaking as he took deep breaths attempting to calm himself down, he didn't find anything about this situation funny currently.

"Crabbe and Goyle take Malfoy to the hospital wing." Snape commanded lazily, and soon the pair had Malfoy on his feet dragging him towards the direction of Madam Pomphrey.

"100 points from Gryffindor, and you can get out of my sight and report to your head of house." Snape said curtly to him before turning on his heel and walking into his class room. Slowly the students started to follow him into class upon his command.

"Harry." Hermione said quietly but Harry shook his head and put his wand back into his pocket.

"Just go to class, it's fine." He muttered but Hermione stayed planted there in front of him looking anxious with her wide eyes baring down on him.

"He could have just been bluffing." She suggested lightly.

"There is no way he could know about Sirius, no one knows besides the Order, Ron, and you." He replied and in one of those rare moments it looked like Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Just get to class before Snape rounds on you, I'm going to talk to Dumbledore." He said before taking off down the corridor before she could argue with him.

He walked slowly towards Dumbledore's office, not sure if Dumbledore would even be at Hogwarts with how often he was absent as of late. Despite his efforts to keep it at bay, fear was creeping to the surface, ebbing away at his anger to take its place.

How had Malfoy known about Sirius, and most importantly did that mean he was being honest about seeing him? If he was that meant Sirius had been caught by Death Eaters in his attempts to help Embry.


	20. Chapter 20 - Embry and Sirius

**I own nothing it all belongs to JK! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Harry rounded the corner and reached the familiar gargoyle statues that led to Dumbledore's study. He started into the stone eyes of the statues, he didn't know the current password that would cause them to magically leap aside so he could walk in. Slowly he leaned against the wall and slid down it, sitting on the stone floor beside the gargoyles. Even if he knew the silly password, usually related to some form of candy treat, it was useless he thought bitterly. Dumbledore spent majority of his time away from Hogwarts these days, and with no immediate lesson planned with Harry he saw no reason to believe Dumbledore would be back at the school.

His breathing was still heavy, not from the walk up to this portion of the castle, but from his fight with Malfoy and Snape. He didn't want to go back to the common room and sit around until Ron or Hermione showed up. He didn't have a class to go to because Snape had thrown him out. He felt stuck to the stone floor, looking up at the gargoyles for answers. Sirius had gotten himself into trouble again and helplessness was eating away at him at the thought of it. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he crossed his arms over them and laid his head down against them.

He sat there contemplating what he should do, a plan of action to counter his thoughts of hopelessness. He needed to reach someone in the Order, preferably if he had his choice he'd like to speak with Lupin. Sending an owl to anyone would take too long, Hedwig was fast but he needed to get word out faster. How long Sirius had been in danger was unknown, wasting more time was the last thing he wanted to do. McGonagall would hear him out, but she was strict and after the trouble Harry had gotten into last year trying to help Sirius she would just want to send an owl to Dumbledore.

He needed to use the Floo network to reach Lupin through the fire at Sirius's house. More so he needed someone in the castle who would assist him in using the Floo network as he had no Floo powder. Suddenly a thought popped into his head though. Leaping to his feet he took off down the corridor with his cloak swishing behind him as he sprinted towards the one person he knew would help him. He practically laughed at his stupidity of not thinking of Professor Slughorn sooner.

He may not feel especially bonded to Slughorn, perhaps even a little unsure of him still. That didn't matter though really. Slughorn was so desperate to collect Harry into his club that he was sure Slughorn would be happy to help him with such a simple task. Timing was on his side too, students were filling the hallways to head to lunch as lessons had just finished and they were now heading to the great hall for lunch. Skidding to a stop outside the potions classroom, Harry felt relief flood through him to see Slughorn alone in the classroom straightening up his work station from the last lesson.

"Harry my boy! How are you?" Slughorn boomed as he looked up and spotted him striding into the classroom.

"Hey Professor, I'm okay, I just wanted to ask you a favor." He said looking up at Slughorn while trying to catch his breath. He wanted to sound casual to avoid explaining much to Slughorn, he'd already wasted too much time.

"Sure thing! What can I do for you?" He asked with a smile, he didn't seem phased at all by him standing there panting like he'd just run a marathon.

"I was just wondering if I could use your fire, to contact a family member? My owl is away and I need to get a hold of them soon."

"Sure, I'm heading down to the great hall to have lunch, just close up my classroom on your way out will you?" He asked while reaching up onto a shelf and pulling down an old pot with a lid on it. He handed it to Harry who gratefully took the pot, knowing it held floo powder.

"Follow me!" He said happily and led Harry into his office where a small fire was already roaring in the fireplace. Harry looked at the fire and couldn't believe his luck.

"Thanks Professor, I really appreciate it! See you in the great hall" Harry said truly thankful. With a smile Slughorn waddled out of his office. Moments later Harry heard the classroom door shut.

Harry kneeled onto the floor and opened the pot which revealed a large amount of powder. Taking a handful, he threw it into the fire and called out the address that belonged to Sirius's house. He found himself holding his breath, and not just to avoid the embers of the fire. It hadn't crossed his mind until now that Lupin may not be at the house.

"Remus!" Harry called out seeing the familiar living room in front of him now. He heard footstep and sighed in relief as Lupin kneeled down in front of the fire, wearing a look of concern upon his face.

"Harry? Harry are you alright?" Lupin asked frantically and Harry nodded quickly, he didn't waste any time after that and burst into the story of what Malfoy had told him. Once he had finished Lupin wore a grim look on his face, but he hardly looked surprised at all. This struck Harry as odd, and Lupin must have read his expression.

"Well… I've been wanting to send you an owl, but I didn't want to worry you without talking face to face first." He started to say, and Harry felt his stomach drop. Lupin already knew something and by the sounds of it, whatever he knew wasn't good.

"Embry showed up last night, she didn't look so great. She told me that Sirius had reached her but in his efforts the Death Eaters had taken Sirius instead. She got away barely, because the Death Eaters seemed happy with having Sirius prisoner instead." Lupin explained tentatively, his eyes were watching Harry closely as he explained.

"You believed her?" Harry asked, his voice quiet but incredulous. Lupin looked uncomfortable but he nodded slowly.

"I can't believe this, he's gone again." Harry said shaking his head in disbelief. Anger was bubbling up inside him now. Anger with Embry for leaving Sirius behind again. Anger with Lupin for believing her lies. Anger with his godfather for getting himself into this mess over a girl who betrayed him again. Suddenly he didn't regret what he told Sirius about Wormtail at platform nine and three quarters the last time he saw him. In fact, he wanted to scream the same thing at Lupin too.

"Harry…" Lupin started to say but Harry shook his head.

"Sirius is as good as gone now that the Death Eater have him." Harry said over him, he didn't want to hear Lupins sympathy right now.

"Harry, please listen to me." A different voice said and Harry saw a new face appear next to Lupin's. It wasn't a face he didn't recognize though, it was Embry with her long red hair falling around her face. She looked different though, her face was thinner and pale. Her eyes were less bright and dark circles lay beneath them.

"You left him behind again." Harry said his voice full of anger as he met her eyes that wore a look of sadness. She looked down in shame, and he felt his anger fault despite himself. He wasn't about to let his guard down, but something about her behavior was genuine and taking him by surprise.

"I didn't want to leave him. I was weak though and I couldn't fight them off after they disarmed his wand. He told me to go and I seized the opportunity because the only hope I could see after we both were wandless was getting word back to the Order of the Phoenix so more help could come for him." She explained while her eyes were far away in thought.

"You left us in the Veil though!" Harry cried out frustrated and this time she looked back up at Harry with a fire burning in her eyes.

"I didn't leave you on my own accord! I was under the imperius curse, compelled to do others bidding! I wanted to help you get Sirius back!" She cried out back to him, her eyes had tears welling them now. "Mr. Clarkson put me under the imperious curse when we visited him for information. One of his sons was taken by the Death Eaters and used us to try and get him back through leverage with the dark side."

Harry considered this feeling unsure of what he was supposed to think or feel. Embry's story lined up in theory, but how could he trust her after everything. The imperius curse seemed like the lesser of the three unforgivable curses but it wrecked havoc in solving problems. You never know who's lying he thought bitterly.

"I wanted to save Sirius, Harry. He wasn't just someone I knew in school, I fell in love with him after we left school. We didn't talk about it, it was just between us because the war was raging and it was so trivial compared to all our friends in danger constantly." She said quietly, tears were pouring silently down her cheeks now. "Then everything happened so quickly and I didn't know what was going on. Suddenly James and Lily were dead, Peter was dead, and Sirius was whisked off to Azkaban. The man I knew disappeared over night and I was mourning my friends and in a way mourning Sirius. Fast forward ten plus years later and I find out he was innocent all along. I kept quiet every time I nearly spoke up and used my ministry ties to demand a trial because I was afraid of the truth!" Her voice broke and she buried her face in her hands.

Harry looked to Lupin whose eyes were wide with surprise as he stared down at Embry gently patting her back as she cried. He didn't know what to think. He'd seen people act off the imperius curse and lie to do Voldemort's bidding. This was different though, this was raw emotion that the imperius curse couldn't touch. He didn't have any other choice anyways, he had to trust her right now because she was the only link to where Sirius might be besides Malfoy's snide hints. She was his only hope in getting his godfather back.

"Embry, I… I believe you." Harry said suddenly "But now we've got to figure out how we're going to get him back." He finished fiercely. Embry's head raised up and her eyes met Harry's and she gave him a short and determined nod as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Her sadness was replaced by that look of blazing determination again.


	21. Chapter 21 - Trust

Harry lay awake in his four-post bed in the Gryffindor tower. He listened to the rain pounding against the window as a storm raged on relentlessly outside of the castle. Soaking in the comforts of a warm bed and blankets, he felt uneasy for he about to leave those consolations to do something very reckless. Guilt shifted inside of him as he heard Ron's snores coming from the bed over from him. He thought of Hermione in the girl's dormitory probably fast asleep or deep in a book.

He hadn't been honest with his friends earlier in the evening. Hermione had told Ron about what had happened with Malfoy and when he'd returned from his talk with Lupin and Embry in the fire they'd been waiting anxiously for them. He played it off as though he was okay, that Lupin had vowed to set off after Sirius with help from other Order members. This was only half true, as Lupin did indeed promise Harry that but what Ron and Hermione didn't know was that he would hopefully be playing a role in the operation to save his godfather.

Embry had confirmed that Sirius was being held in the Malfoy Manor, which was being used for a place to store prisoners of Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They'd had little time to formulate much of a plan for Harry's time using Slughorn's fire during lunch period was running short by the time Embry had finished telling him her story. He'd managed to convince Lupin to meet him in Hogsmeade where he would give him the invisibility cloak to aid him in getting to Sirius.

Harry looked at the watch on his wrist and saw that it was a quarter to five. It was Saturday and with no lessons to rush to he knew he'd have time to sneak away unnoticed while everyone slept in unknowing of him sneaking off to Hogsmeade to meet with Remus and Embry. He sat up slowly and threw his legs over the side of his bed, his invisibility cloak and the marauders map tucked safely under his arm. He crept slowly across the stone floor listening to the snores and deep breathing of his friends, holding his breath until he reached the door way. He let out a breath of relief as no one stirred in the slightest. He quickly walked down the spiral staircase down into the common room, where a fire was still lit. In the arm chair, closest to the fire sat Hermione, awake but tired looking with a book propped open in her lap. He swore as she looked up at him accusatively.

"I knew you were up to something!" She cried out standing up, and tossing her book aside in the chair nearest to her. She really had to be mad to throw a book aside so carelessly.

"Shh Hermione! I can explain, really.." He started to say but Hermione shot him a dirty look and raged on.

"Ron thought you'd learned your lesson after last year, that you were fine. I knew better though, I mean honestly Harry, like it wasn't totally obvious that you wouldn't just be calm when you knew Sirius was in danger! You'll rush off to save anyone, especially Sirius!" She hissed at him, her eyes flashing.

"I know! Look though, Embry confirmed Sirius is at Malfoy Manor okay? I'm not doing anything but meeting Lupin in Hogsmeade to drop off the cloak with him so he can have an easier time reaching Sirius. It's not as bad as it looks." Harry whispered showing her the neatly folded invisibility cloak under his arm. She still eyed him suspiciously though.

"Then you won't mind if I come with you?" She asked finally, eying him closely. Harry shifted uncomfortably, if he was being honest he had intentions of trying to tag along if possible.

"Well now that you know, I was kind of hoping you'd cover for me in case I don't get back in time and McGonagall, or any of the teachers, start asking questions. You could just say I wasn't feeling well or something." He said trying to sound casual and not totally guilty, for Hermione was watching him like a hawk.

"Harry, you know I care about Sirius very much too, but you can't keep chasing off after him every time he's reckless." She said almost sympathetically.

"Look Hermione, there's more I didn't tell you. Embry and Sirius had a past and he loved her, he wasn't being reckless _just_ to be reckless, he was trying to help someone he loves." Harry explained, looking over he saw that light was starting to poke in through the windows. He needed to get moving to meet Lupin in Hogsmeade while the hallways were still clear and he could sneak into the passageway to Honey Dukes.

"Please Hermione. I promise I won't do anything stupid, I just want to help Sirius before it's too late." Harry begged, trying to give Hermione a sincere look. Her face softened and she bit her lip, looking torn on what she should do.

"Oh Harry, please just promise me you'll be safe. There's nothing you can do that the Order members can't. Just get the cloak to Remus." She said finally, sitting down and grabbing her book. He wanted to hug her and say thank you but instead he turned on his heel and rushed out the painting before she could change her mind and hold him back longer.

He threw the invisibility cloak over himself. Then reaching for his wand in his pocket he tapped the map and uttered the magic words to get it to reveal its secrets. He saw his path was clear to the statue and quickly took off as fast as he could while still assuring that his feet where covered by the cloak. He needed to make up time to get through the passageway and into Hogsmeade to meet Lupin.

Once he arrived at the statue he tapped the hump and climbed in clumsily. He pulled the cloak off and rushed down the passage quickly now that he didn't have to worry about being seen. The passage seemed to wind on as it always did when he was on a time limit. He had broken out into a sweat by the time he reached the end of the path. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his robes before throwing the cloak back on and climbing through the floor and into Honeydukes cellar.

He walked slowly and carefully, his ears strained for any noise as he climbed the stairs slowly to reach the actual shop above. Sun was peeking through the large windows and basking the displays of candy within them with light. He was pleased to see that the rain had stopped for the moment in comparison to the storm that raged on earlier when he had been back in Gryffindor tower. It was still early in the morning for not even the shop workers could been seen in the building. It was eerie to be in Honeydukes when it was dead quiet, instead of bursting with noise and people as it always had been when he visited it.

He unlocked the front door before pushing it open and stepping outside. The chilly air hit him in the face and sent a shiver down his back. He pulled the door shut before walking off into the village to search for Lupin. Shielded from anyone's gaze beneath the cloak, he watched as a few people immerged from their doorways. Yawning as they grabbed the paper from the porch, they then retreated into the warmth of their homes and shops. Ahead Harry saw two cloaked figures standing by the three broomsticks talking to each other casually. He picked up pace recognizing them as Embry and Lupin.

"Don't panic, it's me I'm under the cloak" Harry whispered as he finally reached them. Embry jumped at his voice but Lupin gave a short nod before strolling off in a different direction.

"Follow us while we talk, it'll just look like Embry and I are talking to each other. Leave the cloak on, you're too recognizable, especially this close to Hogwarts." Lupin said and Harry quickly began to follow the two as they strolled down the street.

"Sorry it took a bit. Hermione caught me heading out of the portrait but in the end, I think it paid off. I got her to agree to helping cover for me if need be." Harry said quietly and Lupin gave a short nod while Embry smiled in his direction in response.

"There is an alley over here where you can give us the cloak, people are waking up but you should still be able to sneak back into Hogwarts unnoticed if we hurry." Embry explained looking at Lupin while she talked though.

"Listen... about that." Harry started to say nervously but Lupin shook his head and cut him off.

"No way, the last thing we are going to do is bring Harry Potter into Voldemort's safehouse. Even you, worried as I know you are for Sirius, have to understand that." Lupin said firmly as they rounded the corner in a discreet alley.

"This is Honeydukes back door." Embry said pointing to an old door behind them. "The owner does not live here and the shop won't be open for another few hours, I'll unlock the door in a moment and you just hurry into the passage. Watch that handy map Remus told you to bring before you immerge back at Hogwarts and you should be fine."

Harry pulled the cloak off himself and Embry and Remus both shifted so they were facing him now that they could see him. They looked tired but determined, he figured they must have stayed up all night, as he had himself, going over their plan of action. Lupin clasped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"You have to trust me this time Harry. You know why you must stay behind right? The more people breaking in, the less safe it will be for everyone involved. Especially you." Lupin said fixing his eyes on Harry with a sincere look.

"I really do understand… Just please be careful..." Harry said quietly, staring down at the wet ground on which he stood. "Just as soon as you're back…"

"The minute there is anything to tell you, I will get ahold of you. I've already talked to Dumbledore and it's been cleared with Minerva as well that the minute there is word about Sirius you're cleared for a day or two to visit home." Lupin said and Harry felt a rush of affection toward him. Just thinking of sitting around at Hogwarts with no answers made his stomach churn. He had to admit there was some relief in the form of knowing the moment there was word he'd know from Professor McGonagall.

"I'll bring him back to you. I feel a weight of responsibility for why he's been taken from you in the first place." Embry said, her eyes on his and Harry nodded at her.

"I trust you both, please be safe. I'll talk to you soon?" Harry asked stepping back and admitting defeat on this one. He would be staying behind this time and trusting the pair in front of him instead.

"Very soon." Lupin said with determination etched into this voice and face. He turned to the door that led to Honeydukes and pointed his wand at it.

"Alohomora!" He cried and the door burst open magically.

"Get back to school while you still can unnoticed." Embry urged, and gently pushed him forward into the door. Harry obeyed and made to head for the cellar, with one last turn he saw the pair grab hands and disappear with a loud crack. He rushed forward and down the stairs into the cellar where he had come in from. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he crouched down and felt around the dusty stone floor, clumsily trying to find the trap door. Finally finding it, he pulled it open and slid back down it, before pulling the stone square back over the entrance to the tunnel. He'd made it safely onto the path back to Hogwarts.

"Lumos" He muttered as he pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it out in front of him. Walking slowly back towards school now that the tunnel was bathed in light, he thought of Sirius. How he'd see him very soon if all went well. He tried not to think of the If's and only of being reunited with his godfather.


	22. Chapter 22 - Hope and Fear

**Hello to all my readers! I'm trying to update whenever I can, and I appreciate everyone still with me on this story! Once again just a disclaimer that I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to JKR. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)**

Sixth year at Hogwarts was rough to say the very least. Harry had known the pressure of his courses having taken his OWL's last year but things were different this year for several reasons. He had his private lessons with Dumbledore, and while they didn't take place often for the headmaster spent so much time away, they still were important. Maybe the most important thing in fact, Dumbledore was gearing him up to find the Horcruxes.

Hogwarts had changed since everyone knew Voldemort was indeed back now. Other students had family members that were missing, or already confirmed dead. Some students had been pulled out of their courses and whisked away without another word. While courses were important in theory for a career later in his life, Harry knew the future held bigger things for him. Things that involved Voldemort, and the prophecy bounding them to face off again. The Horcruxes were the pieces to the puzzle that could end it all for good this time.

Harry sat in the chair nearest the fire in the Gryffindor common room. The flames danced around warming his skin. The common room was full of Gryffindor's of every year, piled over pieces of homework they were trying to finish before supper in the great hall. Looking around Harry realized one more thing that was lacking from this year, and that was the presence of the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

The room didn't have the life it once did when Fred and George still roamed around it. People would be laughing more right now if they were here. Skiving snack boxes would be available for sale, and Hermione would be chasing them around trying to put a stop to it. Hermione and the twins seemed to be at odds, but they worked in the end because they were both bloody brilliant. They just used their brilliance for different things. He couldn't help but feel a small bit of comfort when thinking of their shop in Diagon Alley. It was there at their at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, that their work lived on.

"You're doing it again, Harry." Hermione's voice said snapping him back to reality. She was staring him down with her eyebrows raised and concern in her eyes.

"Ah yeah, sorry about that." Harry said hastily siting up in his chair and stretching. He looked at the watch on his arm and saw that it was almost time to head down to the great hall. Hermione was still watching him and he knew why, because she saw him as a ticking time bomb. A time bomb that could blow at any moment and do something reckless.

It had been a day and half now since Lupin and Embry had taken off in pursuit of Sirius at Malfoy Manor. Sunday had passed with no word, and now they were finished with their Monday classes and no word had reached Harry still. It was excruciating not knowing what was going on. And without his cloak, even though he had no immediate use for it, he felt more vulnerable and empty than ever.

"I'm sure everything is fine mate." Ron said absentmindedly, while bent over a particularly tricky piece of homework assigned by Snape on curses.

"It's only been a day, you'll hear something soon." Hermione said in a gentler voice, she'd finished the piece of homework in an hour last night and could focus more on him. He didn't want her sympathy though, it only made him feel worse.

"I'm going to head up to the owlery before dinner, to check on Hedwig." Harry said shortly and stood up heading for the portrait of the fat lady. He didn't look back to see his friend's expressions, he didn't want to see their pity or sadness. He fantasied about the day he'd maybe get the chance to take out Voldemort, how he could live a life where pity wasn't the key look people gave him.

Trudging up the castle towards the owlery he bitterly had to admit that he understood why Hermione was coddling him. She was just worried about him, and how could she not be after the trouble they'd been in after he'd thought something similar had happened to Sirius last year. It was a miracle that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and himself had even survived the ordeal.

Walking around the corner to the staircase that led to the Owlery, he didn't take into consideration that someone else might be heading the same way, only down the stairs instead of up. He slammed into someone and knocked them over. He looked down and saw a mess of red hair spilling onto a flustered girl's face.

"Ginny! Hey, I'm really sorry. I'm a little distracted to be honest." He said quickly extending an arm in which she took. He felt a flutter in his chest as her hand was placed in his own, she smiled at him as he pulled her to her feet. He couldn't help but notice just how pretty she was even in such an embarrassing moment.

"What's on your mind?" She asked casually as he handed her two books that she had dropped when he knocked her to the ground on accident.

"Ah just stuff with Sirius still." He said hastily, but she didn't look at him with pity or sadness. Instead anger flashed in her big eyes taking him by surprise.

"I heard about your fight with Malfoy. I hope that family gets what is coming to them." She hissed in a low voice in case anyone else was nearby. Harry liked this about Ginny, she never was pitying, she just had a fierceness to her that he admired greatly in times like these.

"Yeah well turns out he was right. Embry and Lupin are trying to sort it out, that is pretty much the reason I was so caught up I knocked you over." He said noticing how Ginny's mouth fell open when he mentioned Embry. Quickly and quietly he began to tell her about everything he had found out since he last talked to her about this on holiday.

"I knew it!" She said victoriously and this time it was himself who gave her the puzzled look. She laughed out loud, and Harry felt a flutter again at the sound.

"I overheard Mum and Dad arguing about it right before we left for school. I knew Sirius had a thing for her, Fred and George bet me a galleon it was just a silly rumor."

"Your mum and dad were fighting over it?" Harry asked curiously, and Ginny nodded.

"Yeah Mum has always been a bit critical of Sirius and his techniques as your guardian. Dad thinks she's a bit rough on him, he's fonder of Sirius himself. I imagine he particularity is because of that muggle motorcycle Sirius rigged into flying. Two in the same with that one, right?" She said playfully and for Harry laughed out loud at this. It felt good to laugh, to be able to talk about Sirius and have it not been a terrible experience.

"You're probably right on that one." He said and she beamed up at him.

"I know you've had a rough year. It's nice to see you smile." She said and Harry felt that familiar flutter once more. He looked down at Ginny and admired her. She was so different from the shy little girl he'd met on platform nine and three quarters his first year.

"Thanks Ginny, I really appreciate talking to you." He said and she tucked her books under her arm and leaned forward, embracing him into a hug. Harry held her back, her hair brushed his cheek and smelled of vanilla.

"Want to head down to the great hall for supper, I imagine everyone is heading that way." She suggested pulling away. Harry nodded casually, he wished that hug didn't have to end. He wanted to stand there and hold her, until he forgot of all his troubles. But he left those thoughts behind him as they strolled back down the corridor together towards the great hall.

"Did I ever tell you how I met Sirius?" She asked and Harry shook his head, he suspected someone must have clued her in but he had never known.

"Well Mum and Dad were so busy with work for the Order that they forgot to tell me about that bit. Then all my brothers were a bunch of gits and didn't think to clue me in either Well Fred admits he let it slip on purpose. I knew we were headed to a safe house, which turned out to be Grimmauld place, but that was it." She started to explain and Harry let out a laugh already imaging where this was going. He remembered faintly when he Mrs. Weasley had found out about Sirius in the hospital wing after the tournament and let out a shriek. Ginny elbowed him playfully and continued her tale.

"Well I walked in and shortly I was face to face with who I thought was a damn convicted murder out to kill people. I'm really good at this jinx you see.."

"The bat Boogey hex?" Harry asked interrupting her and she nodded her head with a devious smirk and Harry let out a laugh. He imagined Sirius getting hexed by a small but fierce red headed girl he'd never met before.

"Something funny, Potter?" a cold voice asked suddenly from behind them. Both he and Ginny spun around to see Draco Malfoy standing there. He looked pale and tired, but more than anything anger shown through on his boney face. Hardly unsurprisingly, standing behind him with their wands already drawn, were Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry said shortly, grabbing Ginny's arm and turning them both back around to walk away. He was already angry, he'd hardly forgotten Malfoy taunting him over Sirius just a couple days back. Madam Pomfrey had cleaned him up well, but under his eye he still displayed a small bruise from where Harry had hit him.

"You and your girlfriend aren't getting off that easy!" He called out and before Harry had time to react a curse flew right past him and hit Ginny and she was knocked to the ground. Anger engulfed Harry as he reached for his wand, but this time the three Slytherin's were more prepared.

"Expelliarmus!" Crabbe called and Harry's wand shot out of his hand. Harry looked up at a smug Malfoy glaring at him as he advanced forward.

"What do you want now?" Harry asked, his teeth gritted and hands balled into fists at his sides.

"I wanted to have a chat with you, about your filthy friends from the Order of The Phoenix breaking into my parents' house." Malfoy spat out vehemently. Whatever Harry had been expecting, it sure wasn't that.

"What?" Harry asked in complete shock, but in that moment of surprise that had let Harry's guard down, Malfoy had taken the chance. He advanced on him and punched him hard in the face.

"You heard me Potter!" Malfoy cried out in anger. Another fist hit Harry but this time it was a much larger and stronger Goyle who punched him. Blood gushed from his nose as he hit the floor from the impact.

"Stop it!" Ginny cried out but it was too late, Crabbe took his chance and hit him hard as well. Harry didn't stand a chance with no wand and already having been knocked to the ground. He took the punches and felt things around him getting fuzzy. His glasses smashed hard against the bridge of his nose before toppling off and onto the stone floor. Now he couldn't even see what was going on at all.

"STOP!" Another voice screeched, this one familiar too. Whoever was on top of Harry quickly backed off. His vision was blurry but he heard footsteps rushing toward him, someone was at his side already holding his arm. He breathed in the smell of vanilla and saw a blur of red hair falling around him and knew it was Ginny.

"100 points from Slytherin!" The voice shrieked again and this time he recognized who it was, and that was his head of house professor Mcgonagall.

"Professor, that's not fair! Potter did…" Malfoy started to say but Mcgonagall was strict and he should have known better than to even try with her.

"100 points, each! And I will be talking to Professor Snape about this. Back to your common room, I will have food sent up to you, but there is no way you'll be attending the feast tonight after that stunt." She cried out, her voice full of anger as she tore into them.

"Harry are you okay?" a new voice asked, this time it was Hermione. His Glasses were placed in his hands and he slid them on his face. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all were kneeling beside him. Ginny and Ron wore similar looks of fury, while Hermione simply looked concerned.

"Here is your wand, Mate. What happened?" Ron said his voice full of anger as he stared in the direction were Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were headed.

"Never mind that now, I've been looking for you Potter. Now if you could help him up Mr. Weasley, I must request you to accompany me to my office Mr. Potter." She said, sounding flustered and angry still as she too watched Malfoy and the other two stalking off towards the dungeons with her sharp eyes. Ron pulled him to his feet, catching him as he swayed a bit at first.

"Why, what's happened?" Harry asked quickly, remembering what Malfoy had said. He was dizzy and confused still, blood stained his sleeves as he tried to stop it from flowing from his nose. That didn't matter anymore though, his mind was running wild now with hope and fear all in the same.

"I've got word on your godfather, please follow me."


	23. Chapter 23 - Headmaster's Office

"Professor!" Harry called after the back of McGonagall who was briskly walking towards her destination. "Please, is Sirius okay?" She quickly stopped and turned around.

"I know you're concerned, but please just wait until we reach the Head Master's study." She said in a quiet but strict voice. She began walking again and Harry trailed after her still. Behind him he could hear the footsteps of Ron, Hermione, and Ginny doing the same.

"Have you heard from Lupin, or Embry? Does this mean Dumbledore is back? Do you know about Sirius being at Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked, firing the questions out as soon as they came to his mind. He was desperate for information, on any of them.

"Mr. Potter, we're talking about Order business which is to be kept a private matter at all costs. You attract enough attention as is, and if I may remind you, you're also covered in blood." McGonagall said her voice sharp and commanding this time.

Harry lowered his head and kept it down to avoid the eyes of other students as they passed them. People were heading towards the great hall for supper from their common rooms spread across the castle. She had been right, they were all staring at what must look like quite the scene. He practically felt their eyes on him. Harry Potter covered in blood and in a mess of some kind again.

"Harry it'll be okay." Ginny's voice said softly into his ear as she picked up the pace to walk beside him. All he could do was give her a short nod in response, he didn't dare open his mouth for if he did he'd spit out questions about Sirius again.

He pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose and felt just how lopsided they were from having been knocked to the stone floor. They were broken and needed to be repaired, he'd have to ask Hermione later for help. She was better at the spell then he was. Just moments ago his mind had been fuzzy from the blows, but right now he was thinking crystal clear. It was probably just the adrenaline pumping through his veins that kept him level headed. He knew later on once he calmed down he'd probably feel the aftermath of getting beat up by the three Slytherins. Two of which were twice his size, a piece at that too.

They reached their destination and Harry saw the Gargoyle statues just ahead as they rounded the corner. Answers lay just beyond them he thought to himself, starting to feel more anxious. He started to picture the fact that bad news instead of good could live behind the two statues.

"Lemon Drop!" McGonagall commanded in a loud and clear voice as she stopped directly in front of the gargoyles. Harry stopped too and watched as they leapt aside and expose the small staircase that led to the headmaster's study just above.

"Come with me Potter." She said turning around to allow Harry to enter first, but her eyes met with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny who were panting from the long walk up at a fast pace. "Very well, you three come too." She said apparently deciding it wasn't worth the fight to attempt to keep them behind.

Harry began to climb the steps quickly, his friends trailing along behind them, and McGonagall bringing up the rear. He heard the Gargoyles slide back into their position outside the study, guarding it once more. He reached the top step and arrived in the familiar study belonging to Dumbledore. Comfort swept over him to be in the familiar place, with the trinkets that made strange noises, and Fawkes upon his perch. He caught a glimpse of Hermione who was looking around the room in utter awe.

"Harry! We've done it!" A voice cried out and Harry's head snapped over towards Dumbledore's desk. In his chair sat Dumbledore himself, looking tired but wearing a polite smile. In front of his desk were several chairs, the person who had called out to him was sitting in the first one beaming, it was Embry. Next to her sat Lupin, who was looking pleased and at ease. There was one more person present though, they were not sitting but instead standing by the fire near the others, wearing an expression of nervousness.

"Sirius!" Harry cried out, relief flooded his body as he saw his godfather standing there. He looked travel worn and tired, but he was okay. Rushing forward Sirius embraced him into a tight hug in which he gladly excepted. The adrenaline was leaving him and he felt as ease for the first time in weeks.

"I'm sorry Harry, we can talk later. I'm sorry." He muttered quietly so that only Harry could hear. Harry felt bad for him, he wasn't so unlike his godfather, he understood what he had been trying to do in helping Embry. Both of them were Gryffindor's, always being maybe a little bit too reckless trying to help the ones they loved. If anything, now that it was all said and done, he only admired Sirius more.

"It's okay. I talked to Embry, I understand." Harry replied quietly, he found himself thinking of what he would do for Ginny if she had been the one in Embry's place. "I really do."

Sirius pulled out of the hug but grabbed Harry's shoulders as he did. The guilt and solemnness was wiped off his face and instead replaced with concern.

"What's happened to you?" He demanded, looking over at the others and then back at Harry. He suddenly remembered that he was coated in blood from his brawl with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Well Draco Malfoy wasn't too pleased that you managed to get away, I reckon he took it out on me a bit." Harry admitted embarrassedly. Sirius's concern was immediately replaced with a look of anger. He half sighed, half growled but composed himself.

"Let me see your glasses." He said and Harry took them off and handed them to him. He couldn't see well without them but could make out Sirius pulling his wand out of his pocket and muttering a spell. Sirius then placed the glasses back in his hand, sliding them on his face Harry felt them sitting correctly again, fixed of all harm done.

"Thanks Sirius." Harry said gratefully and Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder affectionately.

"Professor McGonagall, perhaps you could escort Mr. and Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Granger back down to supper now that they know all is well?" Dumbledore suggested lightly. Harry had almost forgotten about everyone else in the room.

"Yes, of course." McGonagall said, and Harry noticed her eyes were a little watery. He smiled at her and she even returned it.

"I'm really glad you're alright, Sirius." Ginny said, Ron and Hermione nodded as well, both looking happy and relieved.

"We'll see you in the common room, alright?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded before she turned to walk out with Ron. Ginny lingered for a moment and gave Harry a smile and a look that screamed "I told you everything would be alright." Harry smiled back at her, and she too turned to leave them room. Turning back towards the people left in the room, Harry noticed Sirius watching him with a raised eyebrow and smirk on his face.

"As you can see, Embry and Remus have helped return Sirius from the Death Eaters." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling in the direction of the two. Embry and Lupin gave him short nods of in response. Embry turned and gave Sirius a warm smile, Sirius took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"I must ask that you all be much more careful from now however. Embry you're now as much of a target if not more than any other Order of the Phoenix member. Remus, you must take a break from working with the Werewolves and lay low, you'll be seen as a target as well." Dumbledore explained gently and they both nodded again, this time more solemnly.

"Sirius, you're a free man to do as you please, I am in no way confiding you to your house. However, I think it's best you lay low and refrain from work for the Order that puts you close to the Death Eaters. We know now, more than ever, that they will use you to target Harry." Dumbledore continued, addressing Sirius now who was listening with rapt attention.

"I agree, I've come to that realization." Sirius said and Dumbledore nodded at him approvingly.

"I know it is not of your nature to stay locked up, after you already lost thirteen years of your young life to Azkaban. I also know that Harry is willing to go the distance to help you, and that he snuck off into Hogsmeade to deliver that cloak Remus used to retrieve you." Dumbledore continued, Lupin bowed his head at the mention of this while Sirius was watching Harry now and wearing a strange expression.

"Remus and Embry, you're free to go now. I need a word with Sirius and Harry, please." Dumbledore asked politely. Embry and Lupin both stood up and walked towards the door. Not before Lupin stopped at Harry and placed the invisibility cloak into his arms.

"Thanks, Remus. For everything." Harry said and Lupin nodded with a smile. He then left with Embry who Harry offered a kind smile towards and in which she returned to him before disappearing down the winding staircase.

"Please, sit." Dumbledore said gesturing to the two seats at the desk in front of him where Embry and Lupin had both sat just moments ago. Harry took the first chair and Sirius the other.

"I'm glad you're found safe, Sirius my old friend. Now we must talk of business with Harry. I'm sure you now know that Horcruxes are in play with Voldemort. Harry and I are studying his past and figuring out how many there are."

"Multiples?" Sirius asked his voice full of dread. He placed his head in hand momentarily lost in thought. Dumbledore watched him carefully before continuing.

"The most important point is that no one else can know of what's going on in these classes between Harry and myself. The Death Eaters are taking anyone and everyone into capture that may have some value to Voldemort, even if that just means killing them. If Voldemort gets word of what we are trying to learn about him, he will regroup and become stronger, and any progress we will have made towards finding these things will be lost. That is why it is imperative that not even our close friends such as Remus, Embry, Molly, or any order members in general, can find out about this." Dumbledore explained, he looked tired and older than ever.

"None of them would sell me out to Voldemort." Harry said at once, feeling a protective nature towards all the people Dumbledore had just named surge through his chest.

"Alas Harry, even those who love us can have magic used against them to reveal things they wouldn't such do normally. I would have preferred even Sirius to remain out of the loop, but as your guardian and closest family member, that just isn't possible." Dumbledore explained, and as much as he didn't want to, Harry understood. Glancing at Sirius he saw he was wearing an expression that screamed 'your damn right you couldn't keep me out of the loop on this'.

"I must return to some business that needs taken care of. Harry, I request that you be present for our next lesson later this week. I will send note with a student or teacher when I know which night exactly. I trust you both to close my office when you leave, please feel free to use it to talk for a bit before saying goodbye. I think you both could use a few moments with each other." Dumbledore explained with his eyes twinkling and a friendly smile. He stood up and shrugged on his travel cloak that had been slung over the back of his chair.

"Thank you, Sir." Sirius said appreciatively and Dumbledore nodded at him.

"It's my pleasure to be of service to you, and once again I'm glad you're alright and back with us. Do take care" Dumbledore finished before whisking down the staircase like all the others had in turn this evening. The gargoyles moved below them, sliding against the stone floor and leaving just Sirius and himself in the office.

"Look Harry, I never intended for anything to happen the way it did. It was an ambush, they knew I would try and come for her." Sirius said, bursting into explanation and running a hand through his unshaven beard on his chin. He looked stressed, and tired.

"It's okay, really it is. I would have, well in fact I already have done similar things for the people I love." Harry said back quickly Sirius nodded but still looked at odds with himself.

"Embry told me about how you two used to have a thing." Harry said this time he gave Sirius a smile, trying to brighten the mood that had been cast over the room. Sirius, much to Harry's surprise, gave right in and smirked back at him.

"Did she now. Well, it's true… I'm looking forward to spending sometime with her after all these years. Since She and I will be laying low we will have time to catch up. Remus will be staying at the house as well too, he's had a time of it with Tonks this year." Sirius said still smiling.

"Tonks?" Harry asked in surprise but Sirius quickly waved him off.

"Perhaps a story for another time, and one that's not exactly mine to tell." Sirius said hastily. "However, I noticed something between you and that younger Weasley girl." He said mischievously and Harry felt himself go red at the mention of Ginny. He was glad though, to be sitting here having a normal moment with his god father about normal things people his age would be talking about. He couldn't stand to admit anything to Hermione and have her say she told him so. He still wasn't keen on being honest about his feelings with Ron. In fact, the more he thought about it the more he was grateful to have someone to confined his feelings for ginny in.

"Yeah, Ginny's really something. She's my best friends mate though." He said looking over at Sirius who was watching him.

"Yeah that can be tough, but of all people to date his sister I'm sure he could come around to the idea of it being you." Sirius said with a smile, he looked so proud to be giving him this advice. "I like that girl too, she's got spunk." Harry laughed thinking of the story Ginny had told him about meeting Sirius.

"Anyways, Harry, I have to let you get back to your common room soon as it's getting late. I wouldn't put it past Minerva to come chew me out over keeping you out of bed so late even though I'm not a student." Sirius began, and Harry smirked knowing he wasn't wrong about that even though it had been a joke. "I will keep in touch with you as much as possible, now that Embry, Remus, and I are all safe I don't want you to be worried about us. Focus on what Dumbledore is teaching you, it sounds like it will be more crucial than I thought before."

Harry nodded back at his god father, giving him a determined look. Sirius stood up and offered Harry a hand in which he took. He was feeling tired now, his adrenaline had long passed and his face felt sore. Sirius pulled him into a tight hug, Harry leaned his head against his godfather's chest and took in the last of the normal moment before things were bound to get crazy again.

"Keep in touch, and stay away from the Malfoy boy. He's in deep if the bits I were catching are true." Sirius said pulling back and Harry nodded, he didn't want to push his luck with his suspicions on Malfoy. Together he and Sirius walked from the office and back into the stone hallways of Hogwarts.

"I miss being here, I do hope you're enjoying your time here the most you can despite everything you have to deal with." Sirius said looking around the hallways as he walked beside him.

"It's the only home I've known until I met you, it's been rough but it holds spot for me regardless." Harry said and Sirius smiled down at him. They reached a fork in the road in the form of a staircase. Harry would go up to reach his common room, while Sirius would go down to apparate out of the area and back home.

"Tell Embry and Lupin I appreciate what they've done one more time for me?" Harry asked and Sirius nodded.

"Be safe Harry, and I will see you soon." Sirius said clappingg him on the shoulder one last time before beginning to take the stairs down towards the entrance hall. Harry watched him for a moment and began to climb up towards the portrait of the fat lady. His night wasn't over yet, he'd meet with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny and be asked to tell them everything that had happened. He didn't mind, he actually was looking forward to clueing them in. He thought about how he would maybe even mention that Sirius may have heard word that he was right about Malfoy.

That wasn't the problem that ate at him currently. It was that he would have to keep Sirius in the dark in the future if things went the way he thought they would. Sirius would risk it all for him, and he wasn't going to let him this time. These Horcruxes were dangerous, Dumbledore was seeking his help in finding them and that may involve going deeper. If it did he was prepared to lie to his godfather and keep in the dark about such things if need be. Although with what Dumbledore had said tonight, and knowing it was the right thing to do to protect Sirius. His heart was still dreading doing it, dreading the reaction from Sirius if he ever found out.

 _ **Author note: Hey guys! I started this story on a whim one afternoon after finishing Order of the Phoenix (for the millionth time). When I started it, I had a rough idea of where it was going to go and just started writing it. I wish I had planned it out a little bit better, at times it probably feels random and messy, and that's because it is a little bit. I'm just having fun with it, being it's the first time I've given fanfiction a shot. I hope you're enjoying it and baring with me. I think my writings improved since I first started it back in July. Thank you to those who leave reviews, favorites, and follow it. I get so stoked to check my email and see feedback. The fanfiction community is so fun. I love the Harry Potter series, but after OOTP when Sirius died I felt the story was missing some life without his character. This is just me playing around with the story with him still in it, and Embry who I created. I own none of these characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter universe, that all belongs to JKR. This current story is nearing its end and I have plans to start up a sort of sequel to it. The sequel will take place in the Deathly Hallows and shine more light on Lupin and Tonks, what happened to Ron when he left, Sirius and Embry, Sirius and Harry's relationship had he still been alive, Harry and Ginny, and just some over all different perspective with Sirius still alive for it. Thanks for reading!**_


	24. Chapter 24 - Death Of A Hero

Hey everyone! This Chapter will be in the perspective of Sirius this time, and taking place on the night Dumbledore and Harry went to attempt to retrieve the Locket. Just a disclaimer once again that I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter universe, nor any of the characters that come from within it. I hope you're all doing well in the current state of things with the hurricanes, floods, and now the two big earthquakes that have taken place in Mexico. Writing is my escape in troubled times and I hope that while you are reading, it can be yours as well. This is the longest installment I've written. Thanks, and Enjoy! XO

For as long as Sirius could remember, life had been hectic for him. It had never been quiet and simple for him, in good times and in bad. He'd grown up with his family attempting to shove their pureblood, better than most, mentality down his throat. Then when he went to Hogwarts what little relationship he had with them really tanked when he had been sorted into Gryffindor. He'd hated his mother, and a part of him still felt a smugness rise at the thought of her face when she'd found out he was a Gryffindor.

That's when a whole new foundation of his life started though, the good kind of hectic. He'd met James, Remus, and Peter even who he may hate now, but at the time he was his friend too. He knew he was cocky, but the truth was they damn well ran that school together. They were class clowns but top of their subjects all at the same time. It was a dangerous thing to be witty, well liked, and handsome.

Then school ended and they all joined the Order of the Phoenix. He was a brave man, a tried and true Gryffindor, but things were getting real for him and he was scared. His brother Regulus had joined the death eaters and ended up dead. He cursed Regulus as a fool to anyone who mentioned him, but the truth was that out of his family Regulus had been the only one he had given a damn about. Deep down he had held hope that one day they could reconcile things between them but it was ripped away.

For a short while though things seemed to be getting better. Lily and James were married and had their son. Harry being born had basked a gloomy time in light. Being named godfather was his most proud moment. Prouder then when the sorting hat had called out Gryffindor. More so than when he'd achieved becoming and an Animagi so young and with no help of a teacher. Even more so than when he'd finally gotten a date with Embry, and that was saying something.

Yes, those were good times he thought to himself. He and Embry had their thing together and were happy keeping it just between them. Lily and James were radiating as new parents, and they were happier than ever before. They weren't stupid, things were still going badly, but for a moment there was light at the end of the tunnel. Some good out weighing the bad.

That all changed though, Dumbledore had gotten information somehow that Voldemort would be coming after the Potter's. Lily and James were parents, they knew what they had to do to protect their son and sprang into action with bravery that still astounded him to this day. Not once did Lily shed a tear, not once did James break on being stuck in his house. It was he who had been scared, and that's what had triggered him to do the stupidest thing in his damn life. He'd over thought it, he was desperate to keep his best friends safe and thought using Peter as a decoy was the answer when it wasn't.

Then it was all gone like that, quicker than one could imagine. Lily and James lay dead in the wreckage of their once beautiful home. Harry was whisked off with Hagrid, taken from him to live with those dreadful muggle relatives. Remus and Embry would think he'd betrayed them, so all he could do was set off after Peter. Then it was Azkaban for thirteen years. Meeting Harry and having to run into hiding almost immediately afterword. The year of the Triwizard tournament that had almost taken Harry's life more than once. Then the year he was stuck in Grimmauld place before the fiasco at the ministry. It never seemed to end the more he thought back on it all.

But here he sat tonight in his house with a fire roaring, and Embry laying across his lap with a book propped open. Remus sat in the chair nearest the fire sipping tea and listening to the wizarding radio. He felt lucky and happy, and content in the normalness of it all.

It had been a couple months now since the incident with Malfoy Manor, and this time he heeded all warnings to stay put. He'd more than learned his lesson, and while it felt strange to be doing nothing, he still understood it was what was best for Harry. His Godson was the most targeted person alive. He was the most coveted person the Death Eaters would love to get their hands on. The boy cared for him in a way he'd never known, he knew he'd risk too much to try to help him. Just as he'd learned one too many times the Death Eaters would use him as a trap for just that.

For once though he was okay with having things quiet, especially after he'd just gone through a rundown of his life in his head. Some peace and quiet was much needed and deserved. Embry and he has grown close again, it didn't take much time to pick up where they had left off. She was beautiful and spunky as ever before. She had made time spent confined to just the house, quite fun.

Remus was staying there as well, and while he worried this would become like a third wheel situation it never did. Remus and Embry got along extremely well and were similar in ways. Together between Embry and himself they thought they were making ground on the troubles between Remus and Tonks. More than anything though, Remus was his best mate and he was safe in their home.

Harry seemed well at Hogwarts, and he received a letter from the boy every other day. He was amazed at how well the boy faired off in his hectic life. Here he was taking lessons with Dumbledore to try and gear up for a dark wizard trying to kill him, all while talking about Quidditch and the girl he liked, Ginny. Perhaps Harry too, just like him, was trying to enjoy the moments of calm before the storm. He knew this wouldn't last forever, but he was still going to try and enjoy it while he could.

"Hey, Moony!" He called out with a smile towards Remus who looked up at him curiously, and almost cautiously. He supposed that was smart thinking, calling him by his nickname usually resulted in behavior or words reminiscing of the marauders attitude.

"I forgot to tell you, Harry just mentioned it in a letter the other day. Did you know old snivels finally got the Dark Arts job?" He asked and Lupin raised an eyebrow looking thoughtful.

"Severus Snape? Teaching children defense against the dark arts?" Now that's rich." Embry asked and snorted before looking back into her book. He felt a desire to kiss her, and he did. She rolled her eyes with a smirk but kissed him back.

"Well, it is kind of odd really. Dumbledore seemed so adamant about him not getting it." Remus mused, his face still etched with thoughtfulness. "Who teaches potions now?"

"Slughorn, you know that Slytherin bloke who was obsessed with Lily? Hated us but took quite the liking to her." He said with a wave of his hand. He had never been so sure of Slughorn, he gave him a strange vibe.

"To be fair, he had been interested in you as well but you didn't seem to return the interest." Remus said with a small smirk and Sirius rolled his eyes. Being a part of the Black family had never seemed like something to be proud of. Definitely not something some stranger should be trying to collect him into his weird club over either.

He didn't mention to Embry and Remus the other small detail though. The fact that Dumbledore had used Harry to get some information out of Slughorn. Harry had also been toted along before school even started to try and persuade Slughorn to teach there at all. The whole thing struck him as a little odd, but he knew Slughorn wouldn't refuse Harry. He remembered how Slughorn had coddled Lily as his favorite student, and the other kids from rich backgrounds and families. Harry was the ultimate combination of it all, Slughorn would never resist.

There came a rapping at the door suddenly, it was loud and with purpose from whoever was on the other side. He stood up and drew his wand from his robes, striding over towards the door. Remus followed suit and together they opened the door with their wand pointed at the chest of who stood there. Remus lowered his when he saw that it was Tonks, she looked panicked. He however made her answer the obligatory question to insure she was not under the imperius cure and when she quickly answered he ushered her inside.

"What's going on, you don't look so well?" Embry asked taking Tonk's hand and moving her in front of the fire to warm up.

"No, it's not me, I came for you and Remus. All order members need to get to Hogwarts right away." She explained looking at Embry as she spoke. He noticed she was desperately trying to avoid eye contact with Remus.

"What's happened?" He asked quickly, feeling a fear rise in his chest. All Order members to get to Hogwarts didn't sound good. The last time all members available had been called out was to the ministry the last time Harry had been in big trouble.

"Death Eaters are inside..." Tonks had started to say but Remus's eyes widened and he cut across her.

"That's impossible." He said looking horrified.

"Well, it's not. I don't know how they got in but they definitely did. The dark mark has been cast above one of the towers." She said, this time she seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him instead of Remus.

"Let's go." He said hurriedly reaching for his cloak. Embry, Lupin, and Tonks all shared uncomfortable looks that definitely didn't go unnoticed by him.

"This is different, I will not remain behind. Harry is in trouble, as are all the students of Hogwarts. Death Eater's won't hesitate to kill anyone. We need all the man power we can get, and you three know it." He said annoyed, there wasn't time to baby him right now. They seemed unable to argue with this and quickly Embry and Lupin threw their shoes and cloaks on.

Together all four of them rushed out the door. Lupin and Tonk's apparated with loud cracks, and Embry and himself followed suit. They held hands as they did so, and together they both landed hard against the pavement of Hogsmeade.

"Come on, we must hurry onto the grounds, this is the furthest we can get by apparition." Tonks said starting to take off into a run.

"Wait! The cellar in Honey Dukes, we can take the passage and get there quicker. Avoid the Death Eaters probably waiting on the outside too" He cried out, thinking of the map of Hogwarts he knew like the back of his hand. Remus nodded and they instead sprinted towards Honey Dukes.

"Alohomora!" Embry cried out, pointing her wand at the front door of a closed-up honey dukes and it sprang open. They all rushed in and down the steps towards the cellar, Remus found the trap door that led to the tunnel immediately. He leaned down next to him and they both moved it together, allowing Embry and Tonks to slide down first. They both followed suit and hit the stone pavement together, they could hear the footsteps of Tonks and Embry already rushing through. With a burst of adrenaline, he took off on the spot and didn't stop.

It felt like it took forever, and he had a stich in his side that was aching but he didn't stop once. He couldn't stop thinking about what Tonks had said about the dark mark being cast. The fear of who it had been cast over left him desperate to reach the other side, far more desperate to do that than to stop running. He was strongly reminded of running these tunnels with James, Remus, and Peter. How things have changed he thought, as instead of rushing towards mischief with his best friend he was instead hurrying to help his son in danger.

"We're here!" Lupin said and they all hobbled out of the one-eyed witch statue, and into the halls of Hogwarts. It was quiet for the most part, all the students must be in bed. Faintly though, he heard something in the distance. He heard someone yell and the noise sounded like chaos the more he tried to tune it in.

"I'm going to find the others!" Tonks cried out and took off, Remus hot on her trail. Turning to Embry he saw that she was already watching him. She looked scared and lost for words, but her large eyes said it all.

"I know." He said simply and she nodded back at him. He grabbed her hand in his own and squeezed it gently before taking off towards the direction the other two had just sprinted in. Embry ran alongside him, her long hair streaming behind her and her wand at her side ready for battle. She looked beautiful, and courageous. He wanted to stop and kiss her, for a moment he almost did. He shook these thoughts and placed them back at the task at hand. Finding Harry.

"Sirius!" Someone yelled at him and he stopped dead in his tracks down a hallway he'd almost hurried past was a group of familiar children. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and a couple others he didn't recognize were scattered about the small hallway. Hermione was disarmed and a Death Eater whom he didn't recognize was advancing on her.

"Stupify!" Embry bellowed and the Death Eater was rocketed back, slamming into a wall. His wand rolled away from his limp hand, and Ron pocketed it. There were two more Death Eaters though, quickly he took one out while Ginny and Ron took out the other. Silence fell momentarily as they could take a deep breath for the moment. Hermione was white in the face and shaken, Ron hurried to her side and helped her up.

"Where is Harry?" He demanded of Ron and Hermione, something wasn't right. Harry should be with his friends in a battle, he'd never veer off from his friends on his own accord.

"I don't know! He's with Dumbledore, they went after one of the h… one of the things. I think Harry knew something wasn't right though, he gave us what was left of his liquid luck potion. We'd be dead if he hadn't." Hermione explained in a weak voice.

"He didn't send me an owl about that." He said quietly, running a hand through his long hair in frustration.

"It was last minute, he barely had time to tell us. He came up and made us take the potion if need be, he said to watch out for Malfoy tonight. He was upset about something, I don't know if it was just Malfoy or more than that." Ron explained further, as he rubbed Hermione's shoulder with his arm around her.

"Sirius… there's nothing we can do about that right now. We've got to help the Order now. Harry being far from here is the best thing for him." Embry said gently trying to reason with him.

"I'm going on to fight!" one of the older kids around Harry's age cried out. He had a round face and strongly reminded him of his old friend Alice. It struck him that this was her son, Neville. The others nodded and they all took off again.

"Be careful… and I'm sure Harry is okay." Ginny said as she passed him and he gave her a short nod, it was all he could manage.

Together they all took off in the direction Remus and Tonks had headed. Embry was silent, and perhaps knew better than to try and coddle him in this moment. He heard sounds of dueling getting louder, they must be in the great hall.

They reached the great hall from the top of the staircase and bellow lay a battle scene. Fenrir Greyback was there along with lots of other hooded Death Eaters. Remus and Tonks each locked in a duel. McGonagall, several Weasley children, and Kingsley were there too. He rushed down the steps and took out a Death Eater that had been advancing on Remus from behind. Soon jets of light were flying left and right, narrowly missing him at times. He watched and was impressed by just how genuine the liquid luck potion worked. The kids moved and jets of light missed them in ways that seemed impossible to his eyes. Death Eaters got taken out just before being able to advanced on them.

"Harry, where did you come from?" Cried a girl's voice, it was familiar and he realized it was Ginny. He whipped around and saw his godson tearing down the staircase, two footsteps as a time. He looked angry and in a trance. His wand was drawn and he was on a mission, quickly he saw why. In front of him ran Snape, Bellatrix, Draco and two other Death Eaters. Snape running with Death Eaters, and Draco too?

"Impedimenta!" Harry cried out and a Death Eater who had been advancing on Ginny flew against a wall. His Godson looked angrier than he had ever seen, he was in a blind rage. He tried to get towards him but a Death Eater locked in a duel with him just as Harry hit the last stair and tore after the Death Eaters again.

"Wrong Guy." He muttered at the Death Eater, angry he had gotten in his path. He dodged a green light and hit the man instead with his red one. The Death Eater fell and he leaped over him trying to run after Harry again. Another Death Eater hopped in front of him though, this one more skilled. He caught sight of Ginny running in the direction of Harry, having escaped the battle. While watching her he was knocked backwards and slammed into the stonewall. A burst of light hit a pillar next to him and it came crumbling down, pinning his leg against the stone floor. The Death Eater advanced with a triumphant look plastered across his face, he slowly raised his wand.

"Stupefy!" Remus cried from behind him though and the man fell before getting to Sirius. Remus made to run over to help him but he was caught by a Death Eater and stuck in a duel before he could. Reaching for his wand stupidly as it was much too far away from his reach, he began to feel helpless. Where was Dumbledore? Why was Harry chasing after people by himself, people who could kill him or take him prisoner to Voldemort himself. He cursed loudly.

Slowly the Death Eaters fell or whisked out the door to freedom as Bellatrix and Snape had. Bill Weasley was lying face down in a puddle of blood, Molly and Arthur had arrived and were tending to him. Embry had disappeared somewhere in the heat of the moment. Remus was tending to Tonks. McGonagall had run outside moments ago. Pain was sweeping through his leg, and he closed his eyes trying to calm himself down.

"Sirius Black, it's been awhile since I've seen you." A voice said and looking up he saw Poppy Pomfrey standing above him. She waved her wand the rubble cleared from his leg, she kneeled down and examined it.

"Not broken, that's good news." She said absentmindedly. A moment later she waved her wand again and muttered something. Relief swept through his body, and his mind cleared from the cloudiness pain can ensue. Shakily he stood up from his crumpled state on the floor and retrieved his wand from the rubble feet away from where he had been.

"Sirius, are you alright mate?" Remus asked appearing beside him with Tonks slung over his shoulder, her nose was bleeding profusely.

"Yeah… but I've got to get to Harry." He said and turned on his heel to rush towards the door that led to the grounds outside the castle. While making to round the corner McGonagall appeared in his path, he slid to a stop. He'd never seen such a sight before in his life, something was wrong. Her eyes were red and tears streamed down her cheeks, she looked completely lost.

"Minerva… What happened?" He asked reaching out and gently touching her forearm, she didn't pull away like he'd expected after he'd already reached out. She instead let out a small sob, and closed her eyes tightly, seeming to sway upon the spot.

"What's happened… Is… Is it Harry?" He asked suddenly filling up with fear again, but she shook her head and it cleared a bit. She took several deep breathes and composed herself, when her eyes snapped open they were still red but they wore a different expression.

"All Order of the Phoenix members need to report to the hospital wing, immediately. Things need to be discussed." She said firmly and he pulled his hand back from her arm and nodded.

"I just need to go and find Harry… I'm worried about him... I saw him run after Snape and the Death Eaters." He explained making to head past her.

"The Death Eaters have left the grounds, Kingsley has put spells up protecting the castle again, but they won't be coming back. Ms. Weasley is bringing Harry up to the hospital wing, you can meet him there. Your friend Embry is laying in the hall on the way up and I was hoping you could carry her." She explained further and a new fear flooded him. Her eyes met his and perhaps she saw this,

"Embry is fine, just knocked out for the time being." He sighed and nodded, turning to walk upstairs with McGonagall. They walked in silence for a moment.

"Please, what's happened?" He asked finally as they climbed the stairs, she turned to him and looked at him with a strange expression.

"Albus Dumbledore has died." She said in a hollow voice, and the sobs that had threatened to escape her finally did. "Everything is about to change."

Shock hit him like a pound of bricks as he watched a woman he'd never seen break from her strong character, be reduced to sobs as grief tore through her. He had doubts about Albus Dumbledore, that he could not lie about, but he'd always been a hero all the same in the fight against Voldemort. The thought of him being gone was strange, helplessness was seeping in. It felt like somewhere far away from here Voldemort was doubling or tripling in his strength now. It felt as if the Order of the Phoenix just lost its biggest defense. Truth be told, without Dumbledore, they pretty much had.

Rounding the corner, he saw Embry laying upon the floor, crumpled and unconscious. Her long hair spilled out against the stone floor beneath her. Crouching down her gently placed her limp form in his arms, and held her tight to his chest. He could hear her breathing and took in the comfort of her being alive through the battle they had just endured. He longed for the hours before when they had laid on his couch and everything had been fine in the world.

They reached the hospital wing in silence moments later, it was full of Order members. Ron and Hermione were there as well. Molly and Arthur were crouched over their son Bill who lay in a bed, his handsome face had scars littered upon it now. Looking over at Remus he could see him watching the scene with a strange expression. His heart hurt for his old friend, coming in such close contact with the man who had ruined his life when he had just been a child. Now he stood watching the aftermath of another life affected in the same way. Remus's eyes met his and neither could find words.

He broke the eye contact and lay Embry down in an empty bed, Poppy leaned over her and began to examine her. He stepped back and let her do her work.

"Sirius?" A voice asked and turning around he felt a large wave of comfort wash through his body. Standing in the doorway was Harry, Ginny beside him who was crying silent tears. She walked over and joined her mother and father by Bills bedside. He rushed to his godson and wrapped his arms around him. He felt wet tears soak into his robes where Harry's head lay. Harry had lost so much in his life, and now he'd lost his hero.


	25. Chapter 25 - Back Again

**Disclaimer that I own nothing to do with Harry Potter and all rights belong to JK Rowling.**

 _Hey guys! I hope some people are still following this and will enjoy an update. This story has been dead for a couple months now, I lost track of it and thought I left it in an okay place for that. I've noticed this story still gets a fair amount of traffic and followers, and dove back into it a bit. I really love this story and the Harry and Sirius relationship in it._

 _I decided I wanted to add to it, and wrote this chapter. I think I'm going to add a few more chapters too and wrap things up to mark it as completed. There was a new story I posted a chapter of that was sort of sequel to this but it didn't get any interest so I ended up deleting it. Anyways, I'm babbling on now, I hope you enjoy this!_

 _Also one last little note to those who are still sticking around from the beginning, I just wanted to offer a little fun fact. I've just finished stranger things (amazing show if you haven't seen it) and while watching, the upside down, is a really cool representation of what I was kind of imagining what happened when they traveled through the veil. No monsters, but the aspect of an alternative dimension. Just a little fun fact to understand that part of the story a little better._

* * *

Harry stood in front of the door of his bedroom, his hand frozen and suspended in mid air, as he hesitated about turning the handle. He dropped his arm, losing his nerve, and sighed in frustration with himself. He needed to get this over with, but he was dreading the conversation that lay beyond the door with Sirius.

He crossed the room to his bed and sat down on it, looking around at his room. He was home for summer holiday, and staying with Sirius in the house he had bought for them. He'd stayed at the Dursley's long enough to turn 17, for now he'd never go back to privet drive, because the magic his mother put upon him, had expired on his birthday as he was now an of age wizard.

He was legally able to apparate now, and use magic outside of Hogwarts without the ministry tracking him. There was just one year left at Hogwarts for him, but he knew he would not be returning for his seventh year. When he'd left the castle for summer holiday, he'd known it was the last time he would visit, for a long time, maybe even ever.

This brought him back to the present situation, that he had to inform Sirius about his plan to leave with Hermione and Ron. The Horcruxes were out in the world somewhere and he had to find them, Dumbledore left him a mission. Sirius knew about this already, but what he didn't know was that Harry had no intention of his godfather coming along.

Hermione and Ron thought it was odd he was so against Sirius's accompaniment. He was skilled wizard, more capable than them in many aspects, and he was of course and animagus too.

All these things were true, but Harry couldn't shake the instinct he had about doing this journey Dumbledore's way. Dumbledore had never even wanted Sirius to know anything about the Horcruxes at all, and he'd hinted that this journey was for Hermione, Ron, and Harry to take. Too many people getting involved was messy, and Sirius's animagus form was already well known by Death Eaters.

There was more than what Dumbledore wanted that played to Harry's choices, admittedly, he was being selfish. He wanted Sirius to be safe, and staying far away from Harry Potter seemed like the safest thing for him. After everything that had happened to get his godfather back, the last thing he wanted to do was take another gamble.

From the living room a loud laugh, that sounded remarkably like a bark, echoed through the hallway and into Harry's room. Well at least he will be in a good mood when I have to break the news to him, Harry thought to himself somewhat bitterly. Suddenly he stood up in his feet and strode towards the door, he didn't hesitate this time but pulled it open. No more stalling.

Striding through the hallway, Harry entered the living room to find Lupin and Sirius in a conversation about something they'd heard about someone they'd gone to Hogwarts with. Both their faces were lit up with amusement and laughter. Harry loved this about Sirius and Lupin, the wizarding war had taken a dark turn, but they always kept their spirits around each other.

"Hey, Lupin, do you think I could talk to Sirius for a moment, alone?" Harry asked, wringing his hands together. Lupin raised his eyebrows with curiosity but quickly composed himself.

"Sure thing, I've got to rung to Diagon Alley for a few things anyways. I'll see you both later." Lupin said standing up and grabbing his traveling cloak from a rack next to the door. Harry met Sirius's glance, his face was laced with concern now. He'd adjusted to being a parental figure so well. Guilt stabbed at Harry.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding is tomorrow, anything you need?" Lupin asked with his hand on the door knob.

"No, No I picked up our dress robes already and Mad Eye dropped off the Polyjuice potion with Molly weeks ago when we first found out." Sirius replied with an absent minded wave of his hand. His face was growing impatient. He wasn't one to be kept waiting when there was something he wanted to know.

"See you later." Lupin called and the door closed behind him. Leaving a silence between Sirius and Harry that was almost painful.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Horcruxes." Harry said sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the one Sirius was in.

"I had guessed as much when you asked to speak to me alone, go on." Sirius prompted, leaning forward and lacing his fingers together on his lap.

"Well Dumbledore left me a mission, but there's a part of that we haven't talked about entirely yet…. I think.. That I have to do this the way he wanted. Just Ron, Hermione, and myself are going to go off, after the wedding." Harry said, not meeting his godfathers eyes as he spoke.

"So you think I'm just going to let you run off on a suicide mission, with no help from a competent wizard?" Sirius demanded. Harry could tell he was trying to keep his voice calm but it was already laced with frustration.

"We're competent. Especially Hermione." Harry muttered but Sirius cut across him before he could say much more.

"Have any of you even passed your apparition test? Do you know where to start looking, or spells to conceal yourself safely when you need to stop and rest!? This isn't Hogwarts, Harry. This is the real deal. You're already sought after and if word is true, we are at risk of the ministry being taken over too!" Sirius exploded, his voice growing more and more angry. "Why are you making it so hard for me to help you? I knew it was odd that you were being so vague about what happened the night with Dumbledore, but this is insane."

Harry bowed his head, he regretted even telling him this. Hermione had told him to just take off but it hadn't felt right to do that to him after everything. Perhaps she had been right though.

"I just want you to be okay after everything. You've been so happy with Embry and Lupin. I don't know why Dumbledore wanted this to happen in a such a particular way but I have to trust him, he's always led me right in the end." Harry said in a quiet voice.

"Screw Albus Dumbledore. You've almost died countless times at his hand, has it ever occurred to you that maybe he doesn't have your best interests in mind? The way Rita Skeeter is hinting, it looks like Dumbledore had buried some serious dirt on his life. You've always been a pawn in his web of lies, and I'm sick of it." Sirius countered.

"Screw Dumbledore!? Screw Rita Skeeter! She's a damn liar." Harry cried out standing up and balling his fists at his side. He knew Sirius would be upset, but now he was just throwing low blows.

"Maybe not about this. He's left you with nothing Harry! What about yesterday when the new minister dropped off those items from Dumbledore's will while we were at The Burrow? Ron's item was maybe the most useful, but a damn book of nursery rhymes and an old snitch? He's sending you to fight Voldemort and this is all he gives you?" Sirius demanded slamming his fist on the coffee table.

"I don't like it either! What choice do I have though Sirius? We heard the prophecy and I'm fated to this whether we like it or not!" Harry cried out, Professor Trelawny's haunted voice echoing in his mind, _one cannot live while the other survives_.

"I know Harry, don't you see why this is why I have to help you. I've been a shit god father from the day your parents died, I'm trying to make up for it, I'm trying to save you. How do expect me to sit around while you put your neck on the line." Sirius said, his voice dropping to a softer tone. It almost felt worse than when he had yelled, Sirius wasn't one to beg but he was clearly desperate.

"My Dad always liked the risk though, right?" Harry asked with a look to the mantel where the Potter's wedding day photo sat. Sirius's head turned towards the photo too.

"Never alone, though." Sirius muttered.

"I have Ron and Hermione." Harry countered quickly but Sirius shook his head.

"Just think about this okay? I can help you, I mean shit Harry, I don't understand this even. You, Remus, the whole Order really, all follow Dumbledore blindly. I just want to help you, I need you to understand that. Dumbledore isn't here anymore, but I am." Sirius said his voice still pleading.

"It's always worked before, look, I won't leave after the wedding okay. Just give me sometime okay, I need to think about this." Harry said, surrendering.

"Give me your word. You won't take off at that wedding tomorrow." Sirius said, looking him in the eye with a dead serious expression.

"I give you my word, I promise." Harry said looking his godfather in the eye. He felt sick to his stomach as lied through his teeth to the one piece of family he had left. At least when Hermione, Ron, and himself disappeared after the wedding tomorrow, Sirius would understand where they had gone.


	26. Chapter 26 - Number 12 Grimmauld Place

**I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, all rights belong to JK Rowling.** _I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

Harry's head was reeling, he felt anger coursing through his veins as Lupin stormed from the kitchen. Hermione chased after him but Harry knew it was no use, and soon the slamming of the door revealed this to be true. Ron was staring at him with his mouth open, his brows were knitted. Hermione came back into the kitchen and Harry saw that her eyes were full of tears. The happiness that had lit her face at the news of Tonk's pregnancy was extinguished.

"What the hell Harry!?" Ron demanded of him after seeing Hermione's tearful face, this seemed to be the last straw for him. "You shouldn't have said that stuff to Lupin!"

"Parents… shouldn't leave their kids unless they have to." Harry said in a quiet voice, his anger building at Ron's accusations. Ron just didn't understand it, he couldn't, and he never had. How could he? He had a mother and father who'd done everything for their children.

"Stop, just stop it right now. We've got to stick together, we can't let anger drive a wedge between us." Hermione pleaded but Ron merely snorted in response.

"Oh don't act so mighty Ron, like you haven't had your share of foul moods over the past few days." Hermione snapped, rounding on him.

Harry sat down in one of the chairs around the kitchen table and rested his head in one of his hands. Ron was right though, he had no right to treat Remus that way. He'd reduced Remus, who was a quiet and soft spoken man, to an anger he'd never thought possible from him. The best he could hope for is that it would drive him to go back to Tonk's, but he still felt sick with shame. It wasn't just his treatment of Remus that haunted his thoughts. It was what he'd done to his godfather too.

When Kingsley's patronus had brought it's message to Bill and Fleur's wedding it became clear what they had to do. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had taken the opportunity to take off for their journey. Harry had caught a glimpse of Sirius's face in the crowd of panicked people rushing to get away. His godfather's face had been full of fear as he searched for Harry. Right before they'd apparated away Harry chanced another glance over his shoulder and his eyes met with Sirius's. Harry saw the dawning look of realization of what Harry was doing, then the defeat that followed.

Harry had been so sure he'd been doing the right thing when he'd made the choice to leave Sirius's behind. His hope had been to keep him safe. He'd been so certain that what he said to Remus was what he needed to hear. Now as his two friends watched him differing expressions of anger and sadness, he wasn't so sure at all. He'd lied to Sirius, and been an asshole to Remus after everything they'd done for him. Hermione seemed to read his mind almost.

"Harry why are you pushing away the people who want to help you? First Sirius which I could understand after everything we'd done to get him back. Now Remus too though?" Hermione asked gently. There was no accusation in her question, it was merely a plea for understanding.

"Dumbledore. He wanted me to do this a certain way, he left these hints and I just feel like if I go against it I'll mess up. I'm already working with so little." Harry explained in a strange voice as he thought back to his headmaster. "I also want to keep them safe, Sirius mainly. Remus touched a nerve. It wasn't entire right what I said but it's got some truth."

"Dumbledore is gone though Harry, maybe it's time to utilize the people who are still around to help." Hermione said in a quiet voice. Harry felt like a child with Hermione coddling him and Ron staring down at him with a stern expression.

"So could Remus, or Sirius too though! They could be gone tomorrow just like Dumbledore. Nowhere is entirely safe anymore." Ron said, his voice still angry.

"Ron don't!" Hermione cried but Harry shook his head to stop her. He didn't want to continue the uncomfortability of this conversation anymore.

"No, Ron has a point. The thing is that I already thought Sirius was dead once, and the thought of it becoming true again after everything is… just awful." Harry finished lamely, Ron's expression softened slightly. "And what I said to Remus wasn't right, but he touched a nerve. There was some truth in the things I said and maybe now he will go back to Tonks. No one else needs to know about the horcruxes and what we're doing."

There was a silence between them now. It was full of uncertainty of what to say or do now. Ron's face was no longer red with anger, he seemed to think he'd gotten his point across. Hermione looked lost in thought as she picked at a stray piece of the wood on the heavily aged table that splintered up.

"I think that if I'm right in thinking that Remus will pass the information about where we are to Sirius, that he will be paying us a visit soon." Harry said thinking of his Godfather again. Half of him was hopeful to see him, because he hadn't talked to him since they'd fled the wedding. The other half dreaded being reunited. "He'll probably come to give me a proper telling off."

* * *

For as long as Harry could remember, there had been a tension between Hermione and Ron. When they were younger in their first couple years at Hogwarts, he'd simply thought that their personalities clashed against each other. This of course was true, but it was something more than that now. It had been for awhile now, he'd remembered seeing this around the Yule ball when Hermione had gone with Krum.

Ron and Hermione had feelings for each other, regardless of how confusing they may be between the two of them. Something about the long and dreary road that faced them ahead, had only amplified this. While at Hogwarts or with Ron's family, it didn't seem so apparent. But now that it was just them three stuck in Grimmauld place, it left Harry overly and awkwardly aware of this.

All three of them had shared the living room together while sleeping when they'd first arrived at Grimmauld place. They thought sticking together was best, for it felt as if Snape was about to burst in at any moment. Over a few days the newness of this wore off, and they began to settle in somewhat. This is when Harry had taken to sleeping in Sirius's bedroom on his own. He couldn't stand intruding upon whatever was happening between Ron and Hermione anymore. More than anything, It left him missing Ginny greatly, and desperate to contact her somehow.

Grimmauld place was hardly friendly to the eyes and dark magic lingered around every corner. Upstairs though, Harry had found the bedroom that had belonged to Sirius when he had lived here. The first time he'd opened the door to this room he'd been met with a happiness he hadn't felt in days. It was like opening a window in a dark room, and meeting a sunny day. It was like suddenly being flooded with light and warmth. For this room was nothing like the rest of Grimmauld place. It was an array of Gryffindor colors and flags. The mass of gold and red left Harry feeling comforted by a sense of familiarity. He'd taken to sleeping on his own in this room ever since.

So here Harry was, up in up in Sirius's old bedroom as usual. It was late in the evening but Harry's head was too full to think of sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of the look on Lupin's face before he'd fled in rage.

That's when the racket downstairs of someone arriving could be heard. Starting with the noise of Moody's trap and followed with the screams from the portrait of Sirius's mother. Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket just in case, but remained seated upon the bed. There were no shouts from Ron and Hermione, and Harry was already so sure of who it was that had arrived. He'd been waiting all day since Lupin left.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG" roared a voice bellow him, Harry smirked as that voice confirmed that it was indeed Sirius who had arrived. He heard more shouting as Sirius silenced his mother's painting and then there was lull in noise. Waiting in anticipation Harry stood up, he wasn't going to go downstairs, he'd let Sirius come to him. Things between Ron and himself had been fine after their argument had blown over. Still, he didn't wish to have him watching when Sirius told him off.

Footsteps could be heard on the creaky old stairs moments later, Harry braced for the impact of an angry Sirius. The door swung open and his godfather swept into the room. Sirius looked healthy, far more so than when he'd broken out of Azkaban, or when Harry had saved him from the veil. He still showed signs of being worn down though. There were dark circles under his grey eyes, and his facial hair was unkempt and shaggy from how he usually wore it.

What Harry noticed most however, was the expression on Sirius's face. He held no trace of anger as Harry had expected, he merely looked relieved. Sirius rushed forward and pulled Harry into a hug, patting him roughly on the back several times.

"Thank Merlin. I was so relieved when Remus told me he'd seen you. Of all places! I was so thick in the head thinking of obscure places you might hide out, I'd never even thought of here." Sirius burst out pulling away and grabbing him by shoulders, before looking him up and down.

"I thought you'd come to shout at me." Harry said in a small voice, a smirk spreading across his face despite himself. After all the ill feelings of loneliness and frustration, a sense of relief was flooding through him to see his godfather.

"I'm not happy about how you lied to me, but I haven't come to have a go at you." Sirius said with a small smirk to match Harry's. He dropped his hands from Harry's shoulders and sat down on the old bed.

"I shouldn't have lied. There's a lot of things I should have done differently. How is… Remus?" Harry asked nervously as he searched Sirius's face for answers before he spoke.

"You've got to understand that Remus is his own worst enemy. When you or I look at Remus, we see a kind hearted man. Remus in contrast sees a monster. He's been shunned his whole life by a large portion of the wizarding community. Sometimes, like when he first got with Tonks, and now with the baby, he tries to pull away before he can be pushed away. You said exactly what he needed to hear, he left to talk with Tonks before I left to travel here." Sirius explained in a thoughtful voice as he looked around the room that once belonged to him.

"I still feel really awful about it. I shouldn't have been so hard on him. It's just been really hard here couped up with no information from the outside world, and he just hit a nerve." Harry said with a sigh as he plopped down on the bed next to Sirius.

"He wasn't happy when he arrived back at my place, but in the end he agreed that you were right. You've got enough to be dealing with, don't worry about Remus." Sirius said firmly. Harry nodded but still felt uncomfortable about it all.

"I feel bad about lying to you, more than anything." Harry said in a quiet voice, moving on the next uncomfortable topic. He didn't need to say it, Sirius wasn't angry with him, but he felt the urge to express this as he no longer wanted to lay awake with the worry of what he'd done.

"You don't need to worry about that either. I've had time to look at it from another perspective after I got over the initial frustration." Sirius said in a rough voice as he suddenly began digging in the pocket of his robes.

He pulled out a piece of red cloth and pushed it into Harry's hands. Looking down Harry realized it wasn't just cloth, but that there was something carefully wrapped within it. Gently he unraveled it and pulled out a chunk of mirror. It was broken but Sirius must have spent time sanding the edges rubbed smooth against his fingers.

"Do you still have your half?" Sirius asked hopefully, Harry quickly nodded.

"Yeah, I've got it in my pouch I carry. It's broken, like yours is, but I still have it. I never thought to use it, I didn't know you still had yours." Harry said feeling stupid now. Two times he'd failed to use this gift Sirius had given him when it would have proven to be most handy.

"Well Mundungus ransacked this place when I was first believed to be dead. Stole a bunch of good of course to pawn off for some cash. I reckon my half got smashed in the process, he seems to have taken the other half too, but the piece left will do." Sirius explained, a harshness to voice as he talked about Mundungus.

"I can't believe he nicked your stuff." Harry said in disbelief. There was an anger rising in him at the thought of Mundungus prowling around the house while Harry was in numb belief that Sirius was dead.

"That doesn't matter anymore, it's really not that surprising that Dung would do it. What matters is that we can communicate while you're on your Journey. The more people in your party, the more danger you're in while traveling. I can help you best from the outside, and if you need me use the mirror." Sirius explained, sounding pleased with himself.

Harry stared at Sirius sitting next to him and was suddenly hit with an overwhelming emotional rush of gratitude towards him. Sirius had made so many changes that he was almost unrecognizable from the man Harry had met in the shrieking shack.

"Oh pick your jaw back up, Harry. Is it that hard to believe that I'd make a rational decision?" Sirius said in fake annoyance, as a smile formed on his face. Harry laughed out loud, it felt like an enormous pressure release to give a genuine laugh after all the anger and sadness.

"Well maybe a little. What are you doing for the order right now?" Harry asked curiously as he handed the mirror back to Sirius who pocketed it.

"The house I bought has been set up as one of the safe locations. Embry and I take other order members in who need a safe spot for a period of time. Remus and I do a little bit of spy work here and there." Sirius explained. Harry felt slightly comforted, that wasn't as much trouble as he had suspected Sirius to be getting into.

"How is the Horcrux stuff coming along then?" Sirius asked suddenly, leaning forward. His face desperate for information as he looked to Harry for answers.

"Well I've been waiting to tell you about this actually, we think we know who RAB is." Harry started to say, as he had been eager to share this information with Sirius about his brother. All this time Sirius had thought his brother had been a death eater when it was looking more like he'd been more on their side then anyone had ever known. He wasn't sure how Sirius would take this news, but it was still a distraction from what Harry didn't want to admit. That he really wasn't too much closer to knowing anything about any of the other horcruxes, let alone where they might be.

"Well, who is it then? I can dig up some information on them for you." Sirius said looking eager for more information.

"Well… you already know him…" Harry said slowly as Sirius's eyebrows raised and his face grew impatient. "It's your brother Sirius, Regulus."

Sirius's face fixed with an expression of confusion as he looked at Harry in disbelief. This clearly hadn't been what he'd been expecting. Harry launched into a story about how when he'd first taken a look around the house he saw Regulus's name on one of the doors. How his initials had been right there, and things seemed to fit. Then about how they'd gained Kreatures trust and gotten the story from the house elf who was searching for Mundungus Fletcher who had taken the locket from Kreacher.

There was a silence between them after Harry finished talking. Harry patiently waited for Sirius to say something. News like what he'd just received took time, and Harry was going to give it to him. Sirius's eyes were bright, and full of emotion when he finally tilted his head and spoke.

"Here all this time I've been thinking Regulus was a coward, slandering his name at any chance I got." Sirius muttered quietly, running a hand through his long hair.

"You didn't know, there's no way you could have." Harry said quietly back to him. He wasn't sure what to say, he'd never had a brother. Briefly he tried to imagine what it would have been like if he found out Dudley had been working in his defense the whole time. The thought was too absurd and he gave up.

"He used to always try and chase your dad and I around in school. Always wanted to be like us whenever mum wasn't breathing down his neck to be a proper Black. Who knew the whole time he'd been on the right side and I hadn't even known." Sirius said in a strange voice.

"Well he'd done the right thing in the end that's for sure. Now we're just trying to locate the locket." Harry said trying to bring Sirius back to the present, for his grey eyes told Harry that he was far away in thought.

"Yes… Yes." Sirius said shaking his head and closing his eyes before looking back at Harry. "When Kreature returns, give me word okay, let me know where it's gone too and if I can be of assistance."

"I will. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to in general. Hermione, Ron, and myself haven't been getting on the best lately. It's been a little tense." Harry said with a sigh as he thought of his best friends downstairs.

"You need to stick close to them even when it's trying to do so. This journey you're on isn't an easy one but you can do it. Remember, the worst distance between people is a misunderstanding." Sirius said in a fierce voice, his eyes still bright. Harry nodded, aware of how Sirius's feeling's about his brother were being related back into their current conversation.

"I've got to be getting back soon, I told Embry I'd back back tonight as we have a meeting with a few order members on an update from all sides early in the morning. We don't see each other as much these days, we don't travel if we can avoid it." Sirius said standing up and smoothing his robes.

Harry stood too, only somewhat regretfully. After all the mess he'd made to keep Sirius away where he was safe, he suddenly found that he wanted nothing more than for him to stay. He'd missed him after all the time they'd spent together after Harry had saved him from the veil. It was a different relationship then what he shared with Ron and Hermione. It was one free from turmoil and judgment for Sirius had grown into the parental figure he'd always needed.

"Safe travels then." Harry said in a low voice and Sirius turned back on him with a smile.

"Thank you for what you found out about Regulus. For two, I just want you to know that you can do this. These hard times are for true gain for the greater good. My faith is with you." Sirius said firmly and he pulled Harry back into a quick hug before heading towards the door.

"Hope you enjoy the decor." He said with a smirk as he gestured at a picture on the wall of a blonde muggle girl in a bikini on the back of a motorcycle. Harry laughed out loud as his godfather swept from the room. There was renewed energy in him, a sense of purpose.


End file.
